La guilde est en délire !
by loulou380
Summary: A Fairy Tail, même quand on est pas en mission, on vit des aventures ! Découvrez celles de Crysta, la jumelle de Natsu, et de ses compagnons ! Reprise du mangas nombreux One Shots
1. Bienvenu à Fairy Tail !

Salut tout le monde ! Je tiens tout d'abord à dire que Crysta est un des mes OC's. Freya appartient à ma bêta, Florea, et les 3 autres mages (Taldir Nagash et Wolf) sortent d'un délire... Pour ce premier OS je me suis beaucoup appuyée sur le prologue de Florea, pour la bagarre dans la guilde et les présentations avec Freya. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Une fois de plus, une bagarre avait éclaté dans la guilde. Un groupe de mages, bien étrange, avançait tranquillement vers le bâtiment portant le symbole de leur guilde.<p>

- Une bagarre ? Chouette !, s'écria l'un des mages en faisant apparaitre une boule de feu.  
>- Je me ferais un plaisir de dévier la trajectoire de cette pyro-balle !, dit un autre mage.<br>- Les gars, arrêtez. Vous n'avez pas le droit de commencer les bagarres, fit un troisième mage.  
>- Et pourquoi ? Moi, j'suis un druide et j'veux lancer des boules de feu !, s'exclama le premier mage qui avait parlé.<p>

Parmi ces trois mages, il y avait une fille. Ses cheveux roses descendant jusqu'au milieu de son dos se balançaient comme la queue d'un cheval qui marche.

- Je vais lancer cette boule de feu sur Natsu !, s'écria le mage pyromane.  
>- Taldireuh !, s'écria la fille. Y'a que moi qui ai le droit de cramer Natsu !<br>- T'es pas drôle Crysta, bougonna le pyromane.

La dite Crysta passa les portes de la guilde avec ses amis. A peine furent-ils entrés dans le champ de vision du dragon slayer à l'écharpe grise, que Natsu fonça sur Crysta. Le pauvre goûta au plancher, avec l'aide du poing de la jeune fille.  
>Lucy observa cette fille aux cheveux roses. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, et c'était même la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un autre qu'Erza frapper son ami ! La rose capta l'air ébahi de la constellasioniste, et avec son plus beau sourire elle déclara :<p>

- Salut ! J'm'appelle Crysta, et je suis la sœur du crétin que tu vois par terre !  
>- Euh, bonjour, dit Lucy en regardant ce pauvre Natsu que désignait Crysta.<p>

A l'étage, Crysta sentit une présence. Elle savait parfaitement qui c'était, et c'était pour cette raison que la dragon slayer prit Lucy par le bras et l'entraina à l'étage réservé aux mages de rang S. Il y avait là une fille aux longs cheveux noirs, avec des yeux bleus glacials mais époustouflants. On n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec des yeux semblables.

- Je paris que Freya ne s'est même pas présentée !, lança Crysta sur un ton joyeux qui se voulait réprobateur.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se contenta de lever les yeux vers les deux arrivantes. Même si Crysta ne le voyait pas, Freya était très ennuyée mais évidemment elle ne montra rien comme d'ordinaire.

- Bonjour, je suis Lucy, enchantée.  
>- Moi c'est Freya.<p>

Les présentations faites, Crysta entendit ENFIN la barmaid qui lui rappelait que l'étage était réservé aux mages de rang S. Par conséquent, Lucy n'était pas autorisée à y accéder. La sœur de Natsu redescendit donc avec la blonde au rez-de-chaussée. Natsu se réveilla, et il voulait encore se battre. Impossible de le tenir en place lui ! Crysta s'assit au bar et discuta avec Mirajane.

- Alors cette mission ?, demanda la barmaid.  
>- Oh comme d'habitude. A moitié ratée et à moitié réussie.<br>- Nagash a fait des siennes ?  
>- Nan, pour une fois on l'a maitrisé ! Enfin, ça a coûté beaucoup en réparation…<br>- Ah oui ?  
>- Ouais, avec Taldir ils se sont tapés dessus ! Et tu l'connais, ce taré a balancé des boules de feu dans tous les coins ! Donc on a dû réparer leurs conneries avec Wolf. Mais en compensation, on s'est partagé la récompense en 2 avec Wolf !<p>

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire en voyant la mine décomposée de Natsu qui se faisait secouer par Elfman. Pauvre Natsu, il était malade.

- Crysta, je crois que quelqu'un t'attends !, sourit la barmaid.  
>- Oh j'allais l'oublier !, s'écria la mage de feu.<p>

Elle avala d'un trait son mojito et fonça au dehors.  
>Gray, le mage de glace, s'étonna de voir la sœur de son coéquipier partir si vite. Avait-elle un problème ? Il décida donc de la suivre. Peut-être qu'il pourrait ENFIN lui parler sans que Natsu ne lui saute dessus… Avant de finir à l'infirmerie !<p>

Crysta allait aussi vite qu'un lièvre, dur de la suivre ! La jeune fille disparut au coin d'une rue. Pour elle, c'était un raccourci vers un coin isolé de la guilde. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin, la jeune fille était devant un petit local, pas plus gros qu'un frigidaire. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit une selle de cheval, ainsi qu'une bride avec un tapis de selle. Crysta contourna le local pour se retrouver devant des barrières formant un grand enclos.

Gray marchait dans le coin où il avait perdu la trace de Crysta quand il entendit des cris et des exclamations. Sans attendre, il courut voir ce qui se passait. Il longea la rivière quand soudain il se stoppa. Un bien étrange duo passait sur le pont. Plus loin, des étalages de fruits et de légumes étaient renversés. Le mage de glace aurait dû s'en douter...  
>Crysta se tenait à la crinière de son cheval. L'étalon se prénommait Gitan, c'était un cheval musclé et fier, qui détestait partager sa cavalière.<p>

- Allez mon grand !

L'étalon redoubla de vitesse, il avait envie de partir se balader avec sa Crysta qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un mois ! Au moins, Natsu avait pris soin de lui. Dur à croire, pas vrai ? Une fois de plus, l'étalon sauta par-dessus un homme qui déplaçait sa charrette au travers de la rue. Les fers de l'étalon crème claquaient sur les pavés de la ville, et tout le monde s'écartait sur son passage. Mais, sur l'autre rive de la rivière qui traversait Magnolia, il aperçut une chose qui lui plut peu. Gray.

- Crysta !, appela le mage de glace.  
>- Gray ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à courir comme ça ?<br>- Bah j'te parle !, rigola le mage de glace.  
>Crysta songea que son ami était bien rapide, pour rattraper Gitan. Qui d'ailleurs, accéléra, mécontent.<br>- Tu vas te balader ?, demanda Gray qui courrait encore.  
>- Oui ! Tu veux venir ?<br>- C'aurait été avec plaisir mais j'dois aller aider Mirajane ! J'pourrais te voir plus tard ?  
>- Si t'arrives à me trouver !, rigola la mage de feu qui fit accélérer son étalon.<p>

Et cette fois, Gitan laissa Gray en plan. Impossible à rattraper ! La cavalière de Fairy Tail partit donc toute la journée en balade.  
>Et évidemment, Natsu la cherchait. Mais pour se distraire, il trouva quelque chose d'amusant à faire : refaire l'intérieur de son appartement… Avec l'aide de Gray qui attendait Crysta, après avoir aidé Mirajane. Ça ne faisait aucun doute, Crysta allait les démolir comme ils avaient démoli le salon…<p> 


	2. L'île de Galuna (partie 1-2)

Hello ! Aujourd'hui, on reprend l'épisode de l'île maudite. Avec Crysta dans le coup, ça changera pas grand-chose maiiis... Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Au tout petit matin, le soleil brille aujourd'hui, sur la ville de Magnolia et la guilde de Fairy Tail. Le ciel bleu dégagé, les oiseaux chantant gaiement, c'était la journée idéale pour une balade à cheval. Evidemment, Crysta Dragneel, la sœur jumelle de Natsu, n'avait pas eu l'idée de faire autre chose qu'une balade avec son cheval, Gitan.<p>

L'étalon crème était tout impatient en voyant la bride turquoise dans les mains de sa cavalière.

- Une bonne balade nous fera du bien, hein mon grand ?

L'étalon hennit joyeusement. Quand il perçut une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de sa cavalière, il la poussa du museau. Il l'encourageait à parler.

- Je me suis disputée avec Gray hier soir. Il m'a piqué ma mission !

L'étalon gronda.

- Oui, je sais c'est débile. Mais c'est la mission que je devais faire avec mon baka de frère. Enfin bref.

La jeune fille passa la bride sur son cheval et s'approcha d'un rocher avec lui. En prenant appui sur le rocher, elle se hissa avec légèreté sur le dos de Gitan. Crysta prit ensuite les rênes, et utilisa ses flammes pour ouvrir la barrière. Elle partit ensuite en balade, pour quelque heures seulement.

Lorsque Crysta retourna à la guilde, c'était assez animé. Mirajane faisait la morale à Luxus.

- Si tu l'savais, pourquoi tu ne les as pas arrêtez ?, gronda la blanche les poings sur les hanches.

- J'ai seulement vu un chat s'enfuir avec un bout de papier dans la gueule. Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une annonce ?, ricana le petit-fils du maitre. J'étais loin de me douter que c'était Happy, ni que Natsu partirai pour une S-Quest.

En entendant les mots ''Natsu '' et ''S-Quest'', Crysta se retint d'intervenir.

- Cette histoire ne sent pas bon, fit le maitre. Quelle est l'annonce qui a disparu ?

- Celle de l'île maudite de Galuna si je ne me trompe pas, répondit Mirajane.

- QUOI !? s'écria Makarov.

Pour tous, ce fut une surprise et des exclamations. Sauf pour une personne.

- Luxus !, dit Makarov, va là-bas et ramène-les !

- Et puis quoi encore ?, dit le blond au casque de musique. Tu me prends pour leur nounou ou quoi ? J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec eux, les mages de cette guilde sont sensés se débrouiller tout seul.

- Depuis quand tu oses discuter mes ordres !, s'exclama Makarov. Parmi tous ceux qui sont ici tu es le seul à pouvoir ramener Natsu de FORCE !

Crysta eut l'impression de paraitre invisible à cet instant.

"Depuis quand Luxus a une plus forte influence que MOI sur MON frère ?", pensa la dragon slayer.

Un bruit de chaise qu'on recule se fit entendre. Accoudée au bar, Crysta se retourna pour voir.

- Dis donc le vieux, fit Gray, je ne peux pas laisser passer une telle affirmation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes le glaçon ?, lança Crysta.

- Toi je t'ai rien demandé !, s'emporta Gray.

- Moi si ! Je t'ai posé une question, alors tu réponds ! Surtout que la réponse intéressera surement le maitre.

La jeune fille posa ses yeux sur le nain de jardin ridé au bonnet de joker, qui hocha alors la tête.

- Réponds à sa question, s'il te plait Gray, ordonna calmement Makarov.

- Je peux ramener Natsu.

Cette fois-ci, Crysta ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ce qui lui valut le regard noir du mage de glace, et les têtes surprises de ses compagnons.

- Toi ? Ramener mon frère ? Il peut même pas te voir en peinture !

- Alors je le ramènerai de force !

- Tu feras jamais le poids.  
>- Crysta, coupa le maitre.<p>

- Ils sont partis pour une S-Quest ! Il n'y a qu'un mage de rang S pour les ramener s'ils sont déjà sur Galuna !

- C'est inutile de discuter.

Sur ces mots, le maitre se tourna vers Gray.

- Ramène-les, que ce soit de gré ou de force.

Crysta sortit du bâtiment, très énervée. Comment le maitre pouvait-il confier une telle mission à un mage amateur ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne pas la laisser aller récupérer SON frère à ELLE ?

Mais surtout, POURQUOI GRAY ?! La dragon slayer ne comprenait en rien la décision du maitre.

Crysta passa la journée avec son cheval, à sillonner les sentiers hors de la ville. Lorsqu'elle revint au pré, Wakaba l'attendait.

- Le maitre veut te voir.

- Pourquoi ? M'envoyer sur une mission de ménage chez une vieille folle ?

- Toi, t'es énervée…

- Bien sûr que je suis énervée !, s'écria la mage en mettant pieds à terre. Je suis la jumelle de Natsu, c'était à moi d'aller le chercher, pas à ce glaçon nudiste !

- Je vois… Viens vite quand même.

Crysta dessella Gitan le plus rapidement possible, puis alla à la guilde avec son compagnon. Makarov n'était pas présent.

- Il t'attend dans son bureau, dit Mirajane.

La rose alla donc au bureau du maitre, et fut surprise de voir son ancienne coéquipière.

- Bonsoir ma vieille !, fit Crysta.

- Bonsoir Crysta, répondit la mage en armure.

Les deux filles se firent la bise, puis Crysta interrogea le maitre.

- Alors, vous vouliez me voir ?  
>- Oui. Erza, Crysta… Gray n'a pas réussi sa mission. Il n'a pas ramené Natsu et Lucy en temps voulu.<p>

- Je vous l'avais dit qu'il n'y arriverait pas !, s'exclama Crysta.

- Passons. Je veux que vous les rameniez.

- Comptez sur nous maitre, déclara Erza d'un ton solennel.

- Nous partons sur le champ !

Les deux mages quittèrent la guilde, et une fois hors du bâtiment, elles se sautèrent au cou.

- Comme au bon vieux temps ma vieille !, fit Erza.

- Allons-y !, dit Crysta.

Arrivées au port, personne ne voulut conduire les deux fées. Mais bon, Erza et Crysta sont deux filles de caractère, et c'est ainsi qu'elles trouvèrent un bateau. Des pirates, qu'elles avaient dérouillés juste avant, les conduisirent sur l'île de Galuna.

Crysta posa un pied sur le sable de la plage. Elle gratifia les pirates de son plus beau sourire puis se retourna vers l'île. Erza observa sa coéquipière et la détailla.

Les cheveux roses de la dragon slayer volaient avec la légère brise maritime. Son short noir était déchiré sur le bas. Les yeux gris de Crysta contemplaient les environs.

- On se sépare ?, demanda la rose.

- Oui, on les trouvera plus facilement.

Crysta retira ses sandales et tourna ses pieds dans le sable. Elle sourit alors, puis enleva son chemisier.

- Tu vas quand même pas te déshabiller ?!, s'exclama Erza.

Crysta avait un mini t-shirt orange sous son chemisier.

- J'aime bien les brises maritimes… Je préfère la sentir sur un maximum de mon corps.

Erza sourit.

- Je comprends.

Et elles se séparèrent.

Crysta cherchait partout sur l'île, sans aucunes traces apparentes de la présence de ses compagnons. Lorsqu'elle sentit une odeur familière, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.  
>- Gray…<p>

Suivant son flair, la dragon slayer se mit à courir. Elle perdit la trace du mage de glace devant un énorme cratère, où siégeait une sépulture. La rose descendit voir, et observa la sépulture. Un certain Bobo était enterré ici.

- Paix à ton âme, qui que tu sois…

Un bruit attira l'attention de la mage. Elle leva la tête vers le sommet du cratère.

- Tu les as trouvés ?, demanda Crysta à la mage en armure.

- Oui, sauf ton frère. Tu n'aurais pas une piste ?

- Non.

Crysta sortit du cratère et rejoint Erza.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Suis-moi. J'espère que tu pourras tirer des infos à ces 3 idiots.

Les deux mages rejoignirent le camp de fortune des démons de l'île. Étrangement, ni l'une ni l'autre n'était effrayée. On leur proposa une tente, et les deux magiciennes allèrent dormir.

Crysta fit un rêve étrange, pendant la nuit. Elle y voyait Natsu posté devant Gray qui préparait un sortilège, puis un autre mage de glace. Pour Crysta, ce rêve était bien confus, et au matin elle l'oublia aussitôt.

Erza était déjà réveillée, assise sur une caisse en bois. Evidemment, puisque le camp était situé dans le dépôt de matériel du village qui avait été détruit… Dans un coin, Lucy et Happy étaient ligotés.

- Erza…

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'enfuient.

- Bah dans ce cas…

La dragon slayer se posta derrière la constellasioniste et le chat, prit le nœud de leur liens et…

- Fait des nœuds convenables !, dit Crysta en resserrant les liens des prisonniers. Franchement, t'es plus douée que ça normalement !

- Je sais, mais j'étais trop énervée pour m'appliquer.

- Pas de traces de Natsu ?

- On ne sait pas où il se trouve !, gémit Lucy.

Soudain, la toile de la tente où ils se trouvaient vascilla, signe que quelqu'un entrait.

- J'ai faillis attendre. Bonjour Gray, dit froidement Erza.

- Erza ?!, s'exclama Gray, livide. Mais !... Lucy, Happy !

Les deux chougnaient dans leur coin. Crysta se tenait debout près d'eux, derrière Erza.

- Lucy m'a résumé la situation tout à l'heure, commença la mage aux cheveux écarlate. Il me semble que tu étais sensé stopper Natsu et Lucy dans leur quête ? Les mots me manquent pour exprimer ma surprise.

- Où est Natsu ?, demanda le mage de glace.

- On allait justement te poser la même question, dit la sœur du concernée.

- Il nous a dit qu'il allait combattre les sbires de l'empereur Zéro, au village !, dit Lucy.

- Mais quand j'y suis allé, il n'y avait personne, dit Crysta. Connaissant mon frère, il n'y a pas trop de soucis à se faire.

- Et Erza nous a demander de la conduire jusqu'à toi, dit Lucy à l'attention de son coéquipier.

- Quant à moi j'ai cherché le camp depuis le ciel !, dit Happy. En étant attaché…

- Mon frère doit tourner en rond pour vous trouver. Je vais le chercher.

- Quand tu seras de retour Crysta, on rentre à la guilde.

- Quoi ?!, s'exclama Gray. Si Lucy vous a expliqué, vous savez ce qui se passe sur l'île !

- Ce n'est pas notre affaire, dis Erza froidement. Je suis ici, avec Crysta, pour ramener ceux qui ont enfreint le règlement de la guilde ! L'achèvement de cette mission et le reste m'importe peu.

- Tu as vu les habitants de cette île ? Et tu veux les abandonner !

- Leur annonce est dans toutes les guildes, fit Erza. Un mage habilité de rang S se chargera de cette mission.

- Tu me déçois Erza !

Crysta ne pipait mot. Mais elle savait que sa coéquipière ne laisserait pas passer un tel affront.

- Répète un peu ?, fit la rouge.

- Gray ! Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à son altesse ?!

Crysta regarda le chat bleu. Décidément, il était prêt à lécher les pieds d'Erza pour avoir une chance de survie…

- Alors toi aussi tu es prêt à enfreindre le règlement de la guilde ?, demanda la mage qui fit apparaitre l'une de ses nombreuses épées.

Crysta ne disait rien, bien qu'elle sente le regard insistant de Lucy et Happy pour qu'elle agisse. Gray ne recula pas lorsqu'Erza le pointa à la gorge avec son épée.

- Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça.

- Erza, je crois que…

Crysta se tut soudainement. Erza, surprise, resta pourtant statique. Gray venait d'empoigner la lame tranchante d'Erza. Les deux mages se jaugeaient du regard, quand le mage de glace baissa la pointe contre sa marque de la guilde, sur la poitrine à gauche.

- Fais ce que tu veux, dit-il, ça m'est égal. C'est ainsi, c'est la voie que j'ai choisi de suivre.

Crysta n'en revenait pas. Le brun continuait de provoquer Erza !

- Au fond de moi, je sais que c'est quelque chose que je dois accomplir.

Le sang coulait de la main de Gray. Comme s'il n'était pas suffisamment blessé comme ça… Tandis qu'Erza dégageait sa lame, Gray lança sa main en sens inverse, ce qui le coupa davantage.

- J'irais au bout de cette mission. Tue-moi si tu veux.

Le sang coulait le long de la lame scintillante, et Erza ne put prononcer un mot. Le mage de glace sortit de la tente. La mage en armure se retourna vers les deux prisonniers qui blêmirent.

- Oh non Erza, c'est pas la peine de t'énerver !, paniqua Lucy.

- Crysta, ne nous laisse pas !, s'écria Happy tandis que la dragon slayer sautait vers l'extérieur de la tente.

Gray avait pris soin de s'éloigner de la tente. La rage était aussi profonde que la plaie sur la paume de sa main. Lorsque des flammes jaillirent devant lui, il sursauta en criant avant de se retourner. Evidemment, c'était Crysta qui était là. Elle croit que Gray a peur ? N'importe quoi ! S'il a pu tenir tête à Erza, il tiendrait tête à Crysta facilement. Quoi que… Crysta était un mix entre Natsu et Erza. Un mélange explosif !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Où tu vas.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Gray. Si tu vas là où est ce soi-disant "empereur Zéro"… Mon frère doit déjà y être…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'fais dire ça ?, demanda Gray en voyant sa compagne baisser le regard.

- Je le connais, c'est tout… Je n'en n'ai pas parlé à Erza car elle aurait voulu aller le chercher. Sauf que…

- Sauf que ?

- J'aimerais aider les gens de cette île. Même si Erza et moi sommes amies, je n'aurais pas réussi à la faire plier. On se serait battues, on aurait finies K.O et donc dans l'incapacité de vous rejoindre.

Gray détailla son amie. Cette lueur dans le regard…

- Tu as peur pour Natsu... N'est-ce pas, Crys' ?

- Je serais une très mauvaise sœur si ce n'était pas le cas. Il a pris une S-Quest sans avoir le niveau !

La mage de feu détourna vite le regard en lançant une boule blanche sur le mage de glace. Gray tenta de percer le rideau de cheveux roses qui lui cachaient la vue du visage de Crysta. Lorsqu'il vit une perle transparente, il comprit.

- Crysta je…

- Bande ta main, coupa Crysta. Tu vas en avoir besoin pour affronter cet "empereur".

La mage de feu s'éloigna, tête haute mais le regard voilé par de fines mèches roses.

C'était décidé, la mission serait accomplie ! Les quatre mages et le chat volant se dirigeaient vers la pyramide où, la veille, Gray avait affronté son ami d'enfance qui était aussi "l'empereur Zéro". Lorsque Lucy eut du mal à suivre, le groupe s'arrêta. Une chose en entrainant une autre, Gray parla de Léon et de son obsession : battre Oul, son maitre, en battant Déliora qui avait été enfermé dans la glace par le maitre de Léon et Gray. Mais la vérité aussi, sur la mort de Oul…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la pyramide, celle-ci était penchée.

- C'est bizarre de construire une pyramide penchée !, dit Crysta.

- C'était pas comme ça à la base !, s'exclama Lucy.

- Remarque, c'est pas plus mal, dit Gray. Au moins on est sûr que la lumière de la lune n'atteindra pas Déliora.

Une odeur chatouilla les narines de Crysta qui eut un mouvement de recul.

- NATSU !, cria la dragon slayer.

- Attention !, s'exclama Erza en poussant Happy et Lucy sur le côté.

Des shurikens venaient d'être lancés. Et Crysta, qui venait de s'élancer dans une course folle vers la pyramide, ne fut pas touchée.

Des gens masqués sortirent des broussailles.

- Je m'en charge !, dit Erza.

- Va t'occuper de Léon, Gray !, dit Lucy. Erza, Happy et moi on se charge d'eux !

- Merci les amis.

Le mage de glace s'élança à la suite de Crysta, qui prit un malin plaisir à dégager les individus masqués qui bondissaient devant elle pour l'arrêter sans succès.

- Hé, ralentis un peu Crys' !

- T'as qu'à te magner !

Dans la pyramide, Gray avait réussi à doubler Crysta. Mais il fut de nouveau laisser derrière quand la mage de feu entendit la voix de son jumeau.

- Allons droit au but !, s'écria-t-elle en reculant son poing enflammé.

- Tu fais quoi ?, demanda Gray.

- Un raccourci, idiot !, répondit Crysta en frappant le mur de glace qui se fendit alors.

D'un coup de pied, le mur vola en éclat.

- Ça se voit pas ?, dit Crysta à l'attention de Gray qui se tenait derrière elle.

- Crysta ?!, s'exclama Natsu.

- Natsu, Crysta, s'il vous plait, j'aimerais régler mes comptes seul avec Léon, dit Gray en s'avançant vers l'ennemi.

- Bah voyons !, fit Crysta.

- T'as oublier qu'il t'a déjà battu une fois ?, lança Natsu.

Les deux mages de glace se fixaient et se jaugeaient du regard.

- Je sais, mais c'était la dernière. J'vais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Crysta prit discrètement la main de son jumeau et lui pressa doucement les doigts avant de regarder vers le trou dans le mur. Natsu comprit, mais ne bougea pas.

- On peut dire que tu ne manques pas d'air !, fit Léon.

Tandis que Gray parlait avec Léon, Crysta essayait de savoir si Erza et Lucy allaient bien. Pour elle, c'était important que tout le monde rentre en un seul morceau.

- Cette position !, s'écria Léon. C'est la technique de la glace absolue ?!

Crysta sortit de ses pensées pour observer les deux frères d'apprentissage.

- La quoi ?, firent en chœur les dragon slayers.

A suivre…


	3. L'île de Galuna (partie 2-2)

Eeeeeeh voici la partie 2 de la mission sur Galuna ! Enjoy ;)

Réponse aux reviews :

Luucy-san : tu es la première à poster une review, sans compter ma très chère Florea. Pour ça, je te remercie ! Peu de gens suivent mes fictions, je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps mais je suis déjà très heureuse de t'avoir en tant que follower ! Avec Florea, vous me donner envie de me surpasser pour chaque chapitre, et c'est pour ça que je continue d'écrire (en ce moment, j'ai plus d'inspiration et pourtant ^.^'...) J'espère que cette seconde partie de l'île de Galuna te plaira autant que la première partie, bien que je la trouve moins bonne...

Florea : je continue de t'envoyer les chapitres, tu me donne ton avis et m'encourage. Sans toi, je serais pas là alors un grand merci à toi 3

* * *

><p>- Cette posture ! C'est la technique de la glace absolue !, s'écria Léon.<br>- La quoi ?, dirent les dragons slayers en choeur.  
>Crysta espérait que ce n'était pas un sort à double-tranchant, c'est-à-dire qu'il frappe l'adversaire ET le lanceur.<br>- Oul a utilisé ce sort sur Déliora. Elle a risqué sa vie pour qu'il soit emprisonné à tout jamais !, déclara Gray.  
>- Elle a fait plus que risquer sa vie !, intervint Léon. Elle en est morte ! Es-tu amnésique ou débile ?<br>- C'est toi qui a perdu les pédales !, s'écria Crysta.  
>- Rend leur apparence à tous les villageois et pars avec tes sbires, et ne reviens jamais !<br>Un sceau magique apparu sous les pieds du mage de Fairy Tail qui se préparait à attaquer.  
>- Je vois ! Tu essaies de me déstabiliser, mais c'est du bluff !, fit Léon en se détournant de Gray.<br>« Gray semble être déterminé… », pensa Crysta qui, dans un flash, comprit ce qu'allait faire son ami.  
>- Gray, arrête !, s'écria la rose.<br>La puissance du sortilège ne cessait de croitre. Et le brun ne prêta aucune attention à Crysta.  
>- Je suis très sérieux, Léon.<br>- Espèce de malade !, s'écria l'ennemi avant d'être envoyé voler par le vent glacial qui tournait autour de Gray.  
>- Fais pas ça, Gray !, cria Natsu.<br>- Gray s'il te plait !, insista Crysta.  
>Mais rien n'y faisait…<br>- Pas mal d'années ont passé depuis, dit le brun. Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'Oul est morte par ma faute. Il fallait bien qu'un jour je l'assume…  
>Les deux mages de Fairy Tail se couvraient le visage avec leurs bras et leurs mains, de sorte à quand même voir Gray. Le vent était si fort qu'il aurait pu les faire décoller.<br>- Ce jour est arrivé, reprit Gray. Je suis prêt à mourir !  
>- Tu es sérieux ?!, s'étonna l'ami d'enfance du mage de Fairy Tail.<br>- C'est toi qui choisis Léon !, cria Gray. On meurt ensemble… Ou on reste en vie !  
>Léon ricana. Et Crysta sentit enfin les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.<br>- Fais-le !, dit Léon, mais j'te connais tu ne le feras pas !  
>- Tant pis. On va en finir pour de bon !<br>Gray commença à prononcer le nom du sort, laissant une dernière chance à Léon.  
>- Gray arrête j't'en supplie !, hurla Crysta.<br>Natsu se retourna vers sa sœur, et vit les larmes qui coulaient. Déjà qu'il était énervé car Gray se comportait en égoïste, maintenant il faisait pleurer SA Crysta !  
>- Abruti !, hurla Natsu en frappant Gray à la tête.<br>Le sort s'annula. Léon, comme Crysta, restait surpris et immobile.  
>- Ca s'fait pas de débarquer comme ça et de soûler tout le monde avec des histoires de responsabilité à la noix !, dit Natsu, énervé. Et puis j'aime pas qu'on me pique mes adversaires !<br>- Les… adver… ?, fit Gray, étonné.  
>- C'est à moi de battre ce type.<br>- Quoi ?, s'écria Gray. Je t'ai dit que je m'en occupais !  
>- Est-ce que je t'ai dit que j'étais d'accord ?, riposta Natsu.<br>- Tu…  
>Gray rageait, ça se voyait. Et Léon attendait tranquillement la fin de la querelle, assez divertissante.<br>- Tu veux te battre ?, fit Natsu avec un sourire crâneur complètement débile.  
>Gray se releva et attrapa Natsu au col, enragé.<br>- C'est à moi de lui régler son compte ! Je suis prêt à crever pour ça !  
>- Dans ce cas j'm'en charge !<br>Les deux garçons se retournèrent et virent alors une torpille rose enflammée foncer sur Léon.  
>- Espèce de sale… !<br>- Dégage, toi, ordonna Léon en lançant des oiseaux de glace sur Crysta qui les brûla tous.  
>- Tu vas payer pour !...<br>La dragon slayer ne termina pas sa phrase à cause d'un tremblement de terre.  
>- C'est quoi ce bins ?!, lança Crysta.<br>Tous glissèrent légèrement en même temps.

Au dehors, la constellasioniste, la mage en armure et le chat volant constatèrent une chose étonnante. Les ruines étaient de nouveau à leur place initiale.

Du côté des Dragneel et de Gray, un étrange personnage débarqua. Un long masque, une cape et une fourrure massive sur la tête.  
>- Ho oh ho, fit l'arrivant. Il va bientôt faire nuit, j'ai donc remis le temple dans sa position initiale.<br>- Qui est-ce ?, dirent Crysta et Gray, tandis que Léon s'adressait à l'arrivant, le nommant Zalty.  
>Natsu rageait.<br>- Ca m'a demandé beaucoup d'efforts pour l'incliner ! Comment t'as fait pour la remettre à plat ?, demanda le dragon slayer.  
>- Ho oh ho !, répondit simplement le dénommé Zalty.<br>- Comment t'as fait !, cria Natsu.  
>Zalty s'enfuit en courant, disant qu'il allait préparer la cérémonie des gouttes de lune. Natsu, évidemment, explosa.<br>- J'vais l'cramer un bon million de fois !, hurla le rose en pourchassant Zalty.  
>- Natsu !, appela Gray.<br>Crysta regarda son frère sortir en courant.  
>- Occupe-toi de Léon, dit la dragon slayer.<br>Léon ne bougeait pas. Ce type est si stoïque ! Gray se retourna vers sa camarade, et fut surprit de voir les larmes qui perlaient aux yeux de celle-ci. Crysta tourna vivement la tête vers Gray.  
>- Si tu perds, ce sera une insulte. Pas pour toi…<br>Gray hocha la tête.  
>- Mais pour Fairy Tail !, dirent les deux mages ensemble.<br>- Et s'il te plait… Ne refais pas ça.  
>Gray regarda Crysta, et comprit que les larmes qui coulaient lui étaient destinés. La rose partit à la suite de son frère.<br>Après le départ de son amie, Gray tenta de raisonner Léon.

Crysta arriva dans le sous-sol. Elle pouvait voir son frère courir dans sa direction puis tomber à cause d'un rocher.  
>- Natsu !<br>Le dragon slayer leva la tête.  
>- Y'a quelqu'un là-haut ! Dégomme-le ! Si on l'arrête…<br>Natsu esquiva un sortilège de Zalty, de justesse. Et sans attendre, Crysta sortit du temple et alla à son sommet. Là, un garçon-chien louait la lumière violette. Et sans attendre, la jeune fille l'assomma. Mais il était trop tard.

Un bruit strident vrilla les oreilles de tous.  
>- C'est quoi !?, s'écria Crysta.<br>Elle fila au sous-sol, et retourna avec son frère. Et là, Léon et Gray avait rejoint Natsu.  
>- Ca suffit Léon, dit Gray. C'est à moi de m'en occuper.<br>Et une fois de plus, le mage de Fairy Tail reprit la posture ''mortelle''.  
>- Gray non !, cria Crysta.<br>Léon parla de ses desseins, qu'il ferait fondre à nouveau la glace. Mais Gray répliqua que c'était le seul moyen d'arrêter le démon. Sans réfléchir, Crysta alla se poster devant son ami, appuyé de son frère.  
>- Natsu ? Crysta ?<br>- C'est bon !, dit le dragon slayer. J'vais m'battre contre lui.  
>- Dégage de là, ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin !, cria Gray.<br>- Dire que j'ai essayé de t'arrêter parce que je voulais pas que tu meurs. Mais t'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête. Alors vas-y, balance le ton foutu sort. Si tu tiens tant qu'ça à mourir.  
>- Natsu…<br>Crysta fixait le démon qui était libéré. Sans dire un mot, elle prit la main de son frère. Gray baissa les yeux vers leurs mains jointes et vit celle de Natsu se serrer. Il rageait.  
>- Crysta ?<br>La concernée tourna la tête vers son frère.  
>- Fais attention.<br>Sur ces mots, Natsu lâcha la main de sa sœur.  
>- T'inquiète pas pour moi.<br>Et Crysta se retourna vers le démon.  
>Le mage de feu fila contrer le coup de poing du démon. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent en collision, une chose étonnante se produisit.<br>Le poignet de Déliora se fracassa. La fissure se propagea sur tout le corps du démon, dans un bruit de roche qui se décroche.  
>- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?!, s'étonna Natsu. J'y crois pas, c'est moi qui ai fait ça ?!<br>- Quoi, c'est impossible !, gémit Léon, au sol.  
>Déliora était en train de se détacher en morceaux.<br>- Comment peut-il tomber en miettes ?!

Le temple tremblait de toutes parts. Léon désespérait, comprenant le phénomène qui avait toucher Déliora.  
>- Oul méritait sa renommée.<br>Aux mots de Crysta, Gray se remémora le moment où son maitre lui promit qu'elle se débarrasserait du pire cauchemar de son disciple. Et en cet instant où les mages de feu se retournèrent vers leur ami, Gray fondit en larmes.  
>- Comment pourrais-je vous remercier… Mon maitre…<br>Erza et Lucy arrivèrent avec Happy. Ces deux derniers filèrent avec Natsu, contents de le voir en un morceau. Evidemment, en voyant Erza ET Crysta près de lui, il comprit enfin pourquoi elles étaient là ! Le pauvre dragon slayer tenta de s'échapper, mais sa jumelle l'assomma. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur le mage de glace qui aidait son frère d'apprentissage à se relever.

De retour à la guilde, Crysta attendait en sirotant son mojito. En ce moment-même, Lucy, Gray et Lucy ainsi qu'Happy recevait LA punition par le maitre. Erza vint près de Crysta, avec son fraisier même pas entamé.  
>- Comment tu te sens ?, demanda la fille aux cheveux écarlates.<br>- Bien, pourquoi ?  
>- Tu fais la tête depuis la fête sur Galuna.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, demanda Crysta sur un ton froid.  
>Mirajane ricanait dans son coin.<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?, demanda Crysta.  
>- Tu boudes depuis que ces filles démons ont tournés autour de Gray !, fit remarquer Erza.<br>- Tss…  
>Crysta se leva et sortit de la guilde.<br>- Décidément, si on ne s'appelle pas "Natsu", elle ne parle jamais de ce qu'elle a sur le cœur !, lâcha Mirajane.

La rose se retourna en entendant son nom. C'était Taldir.  
>- On a trouvé une super mission avec Nagash !, déclara le coéquipier de la dragon slayer.<br>- Ah oui ?  
>- Ouais ! On y va ?<br>- Bah oui, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?  
>Ils se mirent alors en route pour retrouver leurs "amis" le loup garou et le nécromancien. Sur le chemin, Crysta prit la parole.<br>- Tu peux me promettre un truc ?  
>- Oui, quoi ?, demanda Taldir.<br>- Balance pas des boules de feu partout cette fois !


	4. La Bataille de Fairy Tail (partie 1-2)

Une fois de plus, Crysta avait décidé de s'incruster dans l'équipe de son frère. Et puis, en plus d'y avoir Natsu, Erza aussi faisait partie de l'équipe ! Ainsi que ses deux autres amis, Lucy et Gray. Plus besoin de citer Happy, il est toujours avec Natsu. Après une longue nuit dans la Tour du Paradis, la petite bande était de retour.  
>- Waouh, ils ont déjà fini de reconstruire le QG !, s'étonna Crysta.<br>Après l'attaque des Phantom Lord, il avait fallu reconstruire entièrement le bâtiment. Maintenant, c'était immense ! Un café avec terrasse, piscine, et de nombreux autres éléments nouveaux comme une boutique de souvenirs avec l'accessoire qui faisait un carton : la figurine à l'effigie de Lucy, pouvant se déshabiller !  
>- C'est plus comme avant, bougonna Natsu.<br>- Oh allez frangin, c'est pas si mal que ça la nouveauté !, dit Crysta en observant les changements.  
>- Crysta !<br>La rose se tourna vers la voix.  
>- Salut Taldir !<br>- Enfin de retour ?  
>- Oui ! Et toi avec Wolf et Nagash, ça s'est bien passé votre mission ? - A merveille !, répondit le nécromancien qui arrivait.<br>- Pour toi oui, t'as fait capoter toute la mission !, grogna Wolf.  
>Crysta soupira. C'était impossible de faire une mission avec ces trois-là. Entre Taldir qui se tapait des délire de pyromane, Nagash qui tentait de faire échouer la mission et Wolf qui… Qui supportait les deux autres garçons, c'était difficile de faire une mission !<br>- Mais pour une fois, Taldir n'a rien brûlé, dit Wolf.  
>- Naaaaan sérieux ?!, s'écria Crysta.<br>- Si si ! Tu me taperas plus hein ?, demanda innocemment Taldir.  
>Crysta détailla ses compagnons.<br>- Ok, qu'est-ce que vous avez démoli ?  
>- La moitié d'une ville !, répondit Makarov.<br>- Bande de boulets, souffla Crysta.  
>Lorsqu'on l'appela de nouveau, la mage de feu se retourna. Son frère lui faisait signe de venir s'asseoir avec lui.<br>- Allez, vas-y !, dit Nagash joyeusement.  
>Les trois mages savaient bien que les deux enfants d'Ignir passaient tout leur temps ensemble quand ils le pouvaient. Et en ce moment, c'était rare de les trouver ensemble. En tant que mage de rang S, Crysta partait davantage seule ou bien elle embarquait cette pauvre Freya.<br>- Cryyysseuh !, gémit Natsu.  
>- J'arrive, une minute !<br>La rose fila à l'étage.  
>- J'étais sûre que je te trouverais ici !, lança-t-elle joyeusement.<br>La brune était assise avec un livre. Elle leva les yeux vers la mage de feu, exaspérée.  
>- Je vais bien, et toi ?, demanda Crysta.<br>-Ça va.  
>Evidemment, Freya était toujours aussi calme, et parlait peu.<br>- Ça te dirait une mission prochainement ?, demanda la rose. Cool ! Bah on verra ce qu'on fait !, dit Crysta avant que Freya ne réponde.  
>Puis la rose redescendit et alla s'installer entre son frère et Gray. Mirajane chanta une petite chanson pour fêter l'arrivée de nouveaux mages : Juvia et Gajeel. Ces deux-là venaient de Phantom Lord qui avait été dissoute. Evidemment, comme toujours, Crysta n'avait pas prêté grande attention aux nouveaux. Jusqu'à ce que Gajeel se mette à chanter.<br>- Toi !, cria la dragon slayer.  
>S'en suivit une bagarre générale. Gray fit tomber le fraisier d'Erza, Elfman l'écrasa et la mage en armure dégagea le frère de Mirajane, et Natsu prit un malin plaisir à se battre.<br>Au moins, ça c'était comme avant…  
>Il se faisait tard, et Gray décida de rentrer chez lui. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée mais cela n'allait plus tarder. Marcher dans les rues de Magnolia à cette heure-ci était fort agréable, il n'y avait presque personne et on n'entendait que le coulis de la rivière lorsqu'on marchait sur la berge. C'est là qu'il la vit.<br>Crysta était appuyée sur le muret du pont, et regardait l'eau. Les derniers rayons de soleil coloraient ses cheveux roses de minces filets d'or et de cuivre. Et étrangement, la lueur combative qu'elle avait habituellement dans ses yeux gris avait disparue.  
>« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort… », pensa Gray en regardant son amie, qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence.<br>Tandis que le mage de glace se dirigeait vers le pont, une fille aux cheveux bleus pointa le bout de son nez. Depuis que Gray lui avait sauvé la mise, Juvia en était raide dingue de lui. Et elle considérait Lucy comme sa rivale amoureuse. Pour on ne sait quelle raison, la mage de l'eau avait exclue Crysta et Erza du cercle de rivalité.  
>- Salut Crysta, lança Gray.<br>- Bonsoir Gray, répondit doucement la mage de feu sans se retourner.  
>Le brun vint s'appuyer contre le muret lui aussi, près de Crysta.<br>- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…  
>- Qu'importe…<br>Gray détailla son amie. Son haut blanc, qui de base devait être un t-shirt normal, était brûlé et très court, lui arrivant juste au-dessus du nombril. Comme d'habitude, elle portait des sandales noires, et son short orange était déchiré et brûlé.  
>- Tu t'es battu avec Natsu, pas vrai ?, demanda Gray.<br>Crysta soupira tristement, tandis que Juvia tentait de se rapprocher discrètement.  
>- Et il est parti…<br>- Il doit pas être bien loin tu sais.  
>- Gray t'as pas l'air de bien comprendre. Mon crétin de frère a bouffé une partie de l'aetherion, il doit se reposer et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est retourner l'appart' et sortir avec Happy.<br>Le mage de glace voyait bien que Crysta allait mal.  
>- Tu connais Natsu, il doit surement squatter chez Lucy.<br>- Surement… Ce qui m'énerve c'est qu'à peine on se retrouve qu'on se bat et qu'on se dispute, et après on repart et on se revoit plus !, lâcha Crysta après un silence.  
>Gray mit sa main sur l'épaule de son amie qui s'écarta rapidement, le regardant avec des yeux ronds.<br>- Excuse-moi, dit Gray.  
>- Pas grave…<br>Le silence s'installa entre les deux. Et Juvia venait de mettre Crysta dans le cercle de rivalité, c'était apparemment une menace !  
>- Bon, eh bien… Je vais y aller. Passe une bonne soirée Crysta.<br>Le mage de glace commença à partir. Quand son amie l'interpella, il se retourna vers elle.  
>- Merci d'avoir… Essayé de me réconforter…<br>Gray sourit.  
>- Y'a pas de quoi.<br>Il tendit alors sa main vers la mage de feu qui hésita un peu. Mais Crysta prit quand même la main de Gray, et ne chercha pas à s'enfuir quand ce dernier l'attira contre lui. Leur étreinte ne dura que quelques secondes, et pourtant ils eurent l'impression qu'elle durait une éternité. Lorsque Gray lâcha son amie, celle-ci sourit.  
>- Merci encore.<br>Gray lui rendit son sourire, et vira ensuite au rouge pivoine. La sœur de Natsu venait de lui voler un baiser sur la joue. Pourquoi voler ? Parce que c'était rapide, et que Gray ne l'avait pas vu venir ! Il la regarda partir le long de la berge, restant statufié.  
>Il faudrait qu'il la réconforte plus souvent !<br>Le grand jour était arrivé, la Fête des Moissons ! Et avec lui, la Fantasia ainsi que le concours de Miss Fairy Tail ! Lucy participait pour son loyer, et Juvia pour plaire à Gray.  
>La compétition était serrée, entre Mirajane, Erza et Cana, ce serait dur de rivaliser.<br>Cana fut la première à passer. Avec ses cartes, elle se changea : un bikini très plaisant, qui fit siffler en masse l'assemblée.  
>La seconde à passer était Juvia. Avec son élément, non seulement elle se mit en maillot de bain mais en plus elle créa un décor de rêve. Très belle prouesse !<br>La troisième à passer fut Mirajane. Elle montra ses talents de transformiste, mais ne se déshabilla pas, une performance qui décevait le public.  
>Quant à Erza, elle passa en quatrième. Pas de bikini, mais une tenue de lolita gothique.<br>Les concurrentes les plus plaisantes étant passées, Lucy commençait à réfléchir à désespérer. Elle venait de passer mais ne semblait pas sûre d'elle.  
>Natsu et Gray étaient présents, mais évidemment le mage de feu ne s'intéressait pas aux filles, jusqu'à ce que Max, le mage des sables, annonce une candidate de dernière minute.<br>- Son talent n'a pas d'égal, sa beauté d'amazone époustouflante, son caractère est aussi brûlant que ses flammes ! Je vous prie d'accueillir chaleureusement notre Crysta nationale !  
>Un brasier apparu au milieu de l'estrade, et on aperçut la silhouette fine de la dragon slayer.<br>- Ma frangine ?!, s'étouffa Natsu.  
>Crysta était bien fière de son coup. Elle voulait faire rager son jumeau, c'était réussi vu sa tête.<br>- Une flamme dans la main droite, une flamme dans la main gauche, pour une puissance de feu extrême !  
>A ses mots, Crysta joignit ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Des rubans de flamme partirent dans toute la salle sans rien abîmé, puis revinrent vers la mage de feu qui disparut dans un cercle de feu. Enfin, le cercle implosa, et les flammes disparurent pour laisser place à Crysta, dans une tenue légère faite de feu. Ses épaules étaient découvertes, ses jambes fines révélées à travers un léger voile fait de flamme, et ses cheveux roses étaient noués par un ruban de feu. Bref, elle ressemblait à une fille d'Orient, ce qui plut beaucoup à l'assemblée.<br>En voyant sa sœur, Natsu recracha sa viande, et Gray fit une hémorragie nasale.  
>- Et le numéro neuf !, fit une voix féminine.<br>Crysta se retourna, reconnaissant la voix. Sans attendre, elle retrouva sa tenue habituelle, à savoir son short beige déchiré et son t-shirt orange et noir.  
>- Evergreen.<br>- Je t'ai manqué Crysta ?, fit la concernée qui sortait de derrière les coulisses.  
>- Pas du tout !<br>La dragon slayer se dépêcha de fermer les yeux. Si jamais elle croisait le regard de la fée, elle serait changée en pierre.  
>- Sortez tous !, cria Max.<br>La foule se précipita au dehors.  
>- Que fais-tu Evergreen ?, demanda le maitre. Tu veux ruiner le festival ?<br>- Il faut du divertissement, pas vrai ?  
>Le rideau se leva. Toutes les candidates à Miss Fairy Tail étaient changées en pierre.<br>- Rend-leur leur apparence d'origine !, ordonna le maitre.  
>Un éclair apparu. Crysta, même les yeux fermés, savait qui c'était.<br>- Luxus !  
>Gray regarda autour de lui.<br>- Fried ? Bickslow ?!  
>« L'unité Raijin… » pensa la mage de feu, qui gardait les yeux fermés.<br>- Ces filles sont mes otages. On va jouer, mais si vous brisez les règles, je les détruirai une par une. Ce sera drôle.  
>- Pas du tout !, cria Makarov.<br>Luxus énonça les règles du jeu. Le dernier debout gagne, et affronte Luxus. Et évidemment, Natsu démarra au quart de tour. Il attaqua le petit-fils du maitre, et se fit foudroyer.  
>- Natsu !, cria Crysta qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux en sentant son frère approcher.<br>Le mage de feu était étalé par terre, fumant et sonné. Sa sœur sauta en bas de l'estrade et le rejoignit.  
>- Natsu, tu m'entends ?!<br>- Si vous voulez que les filles redeviennent comme avant, il faudra nous battre !, annonça Evergreen.  
>- Nous sommes quatre, et vous environ cent, non ? Cent contre quatre !, dit Bickslow, imité par ses poupées.<br>- Vous avez trois heures, dit Evergreen. Après ce temps, elles tomberont en poussière.  
>Crysta rageait. Elle releva la tête vers Luxus, qui ricanait.<br>- La bataille de Fairy Tail commence !, dit le blond avant de disparaitre dans un éclair avec sa garde.  
>Les mages de Fairy Tail sortirent à la troisième vitesse. Le maitre resta quelques instants avec Natsu.<br>- Je vais lui mettre une bonne correction !, cria Makarov en filant vers la sortie.  
>Pas de chance, un mur invisible était dressé là, et le maitre ne passa pas comme les autres.<br>- Maitre !, s'écria Crysta.  
>Gray se retourna. Il tenta de faire sortir Makarov, mais il n'y arrivait pas.<br>- Gray, regarde.  
>Le mage de glace posa ses yeux sur son amie, puis suivit son regard. Des inscriptions venaient d'apparaitre dans l'air, au-dessus de la sortie.<br>- Les runes de Fried ?, s'interrogea le maitre.  
>- Qu'est-il écrit ?, demanda Gray.<br>- Ceux qui ont plus de quatre-vingt ans, ou qui sont des statues de pierres ne peuvent pas sortir de cette enceinte.  
>Crysta ne prêtait aucune attention au reste du monde autour d'elle. Elle s'occupait uniquement de Natsu.<br>« Qui pourrait bien battre Luxus… », s'interrogea le maitre après le départ de Gray.  
>Crysta leva les yeux vers les statues.<br>- Erza… Lucy…  
>Voir toutes ses amies ainsi changées faisait rager la magicienne qui avait été épargnée.<br>Natsu reprit connaissance. On lui expliqua la situation, et évidemment il courut dehors. Raté, il était lui aussi coincé !  
>- QUOI ?!, s'exclamèrent le maitre, Happy et Crysta.<br>Crysta fila aux côtés de son frère et regarda au dehors. Elle tenta de passer sa main à travers le mur invisible. Mais la mage était elle aussi prisonnière.  
>- On a pas 80 ans ! Et on n'est pas d'la pierre !, ragea Natsu.<br>- La seule chose à faire… C'est observer la situation…  
>Makarov regarda la jumelle de Natsu.<br>Les inscriptions défilaient sur le mur invisible. Crysta alla sur l'estrade, près des statues pendant que Makarov disputait Natsu qui ne pensait qu'à la compétition. Mais malgré tout, Natsu restait positif.  
>Le temps passait, les combats se multipliaient et les victimes aussi. Crysta cherchait un moyen de sortir, réfléchissait en silence.<br>« Freya aurait pu aider… Mais elle est en mission, encore… »  
>Crysta soupira. Ses yeux la piquaient…<br>- J'en reviens pas que qu'Elfman a été battu !, gémit Happy.  
>- Ouais, et Gray et Bickslow sont en train d's'affronter !, dit Natsu.<br>Crysta sursauta. L'unité Raijin était entrée en action, et Gray se battait contre l'un des 3 mages.  
>Lorsque Luxus apparu derrière Natsu et le maitre, Crysta frissonna. La magicienne tenta d'ignorer Luxus, et la rage de Natsu. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant calmer ses tremblements.<br>- Puisque Natsu et Erza ne peuvent pas se battre, personne n'est en mesure de battre l'unité Raijin.  
>Crysta ne bougeait pas. Près d'Erza, elle espérait que Luxus ne se retournerait pas et qu'elle allait enfin se calmer.<br>- Pas si vite !, protesta Happy. Y'a encore Gray ! Il est aussi fort que Natsu et tu verras qu'il fera qu'une bouchée de ta garde !  
>Natsu le prit mal, évidemment puisqu'avec Gray ils étaient rivaux depuis tout petit.<br>- Gray est hors de combat !, déclara Luxus.  
>Crysta venait de frissonner à nouveau. Le blond éclata de rire. Au même moment, les jambes de la magicienne se dérobèrent, la faisant tomber à genoux sur le plancher de l'estrade, aux pieds d'Erza.<br>Luxus se retourna alors, et ricana.  
>- Oh, alors toi aussi tu es coincée ?<br>- Tais-toi !, cria la fille d'Ignir.  
>Natsu ne bougeait pas, il venait de comprendre la souffrance de sa sœur. Lui ne pensait qu'à se battre pour savoir s'il était le meilleur, et sa rage balayait son inquiétude. Contrairement à Crysta qui souffrait comme le maitre. Elle voyait ses frères, ses sœurs s'entretuer. Et comme Natsu, elle ne réussissait pas à contenir ses émotions.<br>Le fils d'Ignir ragea davantage. Et Luxus riait toujours.  
>- Comment t'ose faire pleurer ma sœur !, hurla Natsu en se jetant sur Luxus, qui disparut aussitôt.<br>Une fois sur ses pieds, Natsu alla vers Crysta et la prit dans ses bras.  
>- On sauvera les filles, t'inquiètes pas…<br>Plus tard, Makarov lut le résultat des batailles.  
>- Il ne reste que trois combattants…<br>Gajeel avait fait son entrée. Il avait décidé de manger la tuyauterie pendant que tout le monde courait ! Trois combattants, et le maitre avait deviné qui : les trois dragon slayers présents !  
>Natsu entreprit de faire fondre la couche de pierre qui recouvrait Erza.<br>- Baka ! Son corps est à 100% fait de pierre !, cria Crysta. Tu vas la tuer !  
>- On doit essayer !<br>Malgré les protestations, Natsu enflamma ses mains. Et voilà une belle fissure qui se propagea. Tandis que Natsu s'excusait en boucle, la pierre vola en éclat.  
>- Il fait chaud ici !, dit Erza. Je parie que c'est à cause de toi Natsu. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait !, cria la mage en armure en frappant le frère de Crysta.<br>Erza était bel et bien de retour ! 


	5. La bataille de Fairy Tail (partie 2-2)

Le temps s'était écoulé. Mais la bataille de Fairy Tail continuait. A présent, il restait une trentaine de minute avant la fin du jeu. Erza avait battu Evergreen qui avait perdu le contrôle de son sortilège. Les filles avaient donc retrouvé leur forme humaine. Reby était parvenu à conjurer l'enchantement de Fried, donc Gajeel et Natsu étaient partis se battre. Chose surprenante, Mistgun s'était engagé dans la bataille.

Que faisait Crysta ? Rien. L'état du maitre l'affectait fortement, elle préférait le veiller plutôt qu'aller se battre.

- Sois prudent, Natsu…

Une lumière forte illumina tout Magnolia. Crysta fila dehors, ne voulant pas y croire.

- La loi des fées…

Luxus ricanait. Sa loi des fées était parfaite, c'était obligé que les gens de la guilde soient tous éliminés. Or, quand la poussière se dissipa, on entendit les trois mages Natsu, Gajeel et Reby tousser. Le blond n'en revenait pas.

- J'hallucine, comment est-ce possible ?!, s'étonna Luxus.

Fried fit son entrée.

- Les habitants de la ville et les autres membres de la guilde n'ont rien non plus. Je l'ai constaté par moi-même, aucun de nos adversaires n'est blessé.

Luxus ne voulait pas y croire.

- Ce qui compte, c'est ce que tu as dans le cœur, expliqua Fried. Le maitre ne t'a pas transmis que sa force et sa magie, il t'a aussi appris à aimer tes camarades. C'est cette affection qui t'as joué des tours. La loi des fées n'est efficace que contre ceux que l'utilisateur perçoit vraiment comme des ennemis.

Les trois mages et Luxus écoutaient, sans interrompre le mage des runes.

- Tu comprends pourquoi tu as échoué Luxus ?

- Sa magie a lu au fond de son cœur, dit Reby, et le sort a perdu de son efficacité…

- Tu devrais savoir qu'on ne peut pas mentir à la magie, c'est impossible. Voilà qui nous révèle tes vrais sentiments.

Fried acheva ainsi son explication. Et Luxus s'emporta, libérant sa puissance.

- On a compris Luxus, dit Natsu. Mais c'était pas une raison pour faire tout ça. Que tu sois le petit-fils du vieux ou pas, on en a rien à faire !

Gajeel protégeait Reby, tandis que le mage de feu arrachait sa veste, et s'enflammait.

- Tu commences à nous gonfler avec tes histoires ! Faut qu't'intègre qu'on a qu'une famille et c'est la guilde !

Luxus en avait assez entendu. Il fonça sur Natsu, le poing en avant. Et le combat commença.

Les deux mages passèrent à travers le toit de la cathédrale et s'élancèrent dans le ciel. On voyait simplement une trainée lumineuse comme un éclair et une trainée de flamme qui s'éloignaient puis se rapprochaient pour rentrer en collision.

- J'vais t'clouer l'bec une bonne fois pour toute !, cria Luxus.

Natsu para l'attaque de Luxus avec ses pieds enflammés.

- Il faut que quelqu'un t'arrête dans ta folie !, répliqua Natsu. J'préfère que la guilde meure plutôt que d'te la laisser, tu sais pourquoi !? Parce que c'est notre maison !

Gajeel, qui observait avec Fried et Reby, se dit alors que Natsu ne pourrait pas être stoppé. Le chasseur dragon de feu était bien trop enragé pour se faire arrêter.

Luxus frappa un bon coup Natsu qui vola dans le mur, au-dessus des vitraux du clocher. Le blond profita du fait que Natsu ne puisse pas se lever pour le frapper de nouveau, avec une telle force qu'ils descendirent jusqu'aux gouttières de pierre.

- Est-ce que tu vas crever !, s'écria Luxus en jetant Natsu qui atterrit sur le toit de la cathédrale. Tu croyais pouvoir me battre !

- La guilde ne t'appartient pas, articula Natsu. Tu te trompes si tu penses le contraire. Alors arrête !

Le fils d'Ignir ne parvenait pas à se relever, la violence des coups qu'il avait subis l'avait trop affaibli.

- Ca suffit !, dit Luxus en préparant son attaque. Point démolisseur du dragon foudroyant !

Natsu vit la foudre arriver sur lui, songeant déjà au fait qu'il ne se relèverait pas. Il y eut une explosion après la foudre, et un nuage de poussière se forma. Tous attendaient, le souffle court.

Lorsqu'enfin, le nuage se dissipa, Natsu se releva.

- Je vais te faire disparaitre de ma vue !, cria Luxus.

- Arrête, si tu utilises ce sort dans son état, tu vas le tuer !, cria Fried.

- Lance du dragon foudroyant !

Natsu ne put esquiver. Mais, avant que la foudre ne le touche, le rayon de lumière bifurqua.

- Quoi ?! , s'étonna Luxus.

Gajeel venait d'attirer la foudre avec son bras d'acier. Il allait prendre un sacré coup, mais juste avant que la foudre ne le touche, une substance marron entoura l'acier.

- Hein ?, s'étonna Gajeel.

Reby sauta sur place heureuse de voir que Natsu n'avait pas encaissé l'attaque, et que Gajeel n'ait rien non plus. Le dragon slayer d'acier toucha la matière.

- Du… Caoutchouc ?

Luxus se retourna juste à temps pour voir une plaque molle et marron lui foncer dessus. Mais il ne put esquiver, et la prit en pleine face. Des flammes l'avaient propulsée. Le dragon slayer de foudre se releva et regarda la silhouette qui se tenait droite, près de lui.

- Tu as décidé de te battre alors…

- Non mais tu rigoles ? Après ce que t'as fait à la guilde ! Et maintenant tu tentes de tuer mon frère !

Crysta s'enflamma alors, bien plus brûlante que d'ordinaire.

- Ça n'passera pas aussi facilement !

Elle lança son poing dans le visage de Luxus qui arrêta son poing. Le quart de seconde suivant, Luxus décollait à cause d'un coup de pied dans le menton. Comme quoi, la souplesse de Crysta était bien utile en combat.

Natsu regardait sa sœur avec des yeux ronds. Elle n'allait quand même pas se battre contre Luxus ?!

Eh bah si. Et d'ailleurs, Crysta se débrouillait assez bien… si on exceptait les vols planés dans les murs que Luxus lui faisait subir, ainsi que l'encaissement des coups de foudre du mage.

Lorsque la fille d'Ignir fit voler le blond dans un mur, elle eut un instant de répit pour rejoindre son frère.

- Tu as la volonté de te battre ?

- Et comment !, répondit Natsu en se relevant.

Luxus se détacha du mur et fonça sur les enfants d'Ignir.

- Ensemble !, dirent-ils en chœur.

- Poing d'acier…, commença Natsu en filant aux cotés de sa sœur.

- …du dragon de feu !, acheva Crysta.

Luxus prit l'attaque, et tout de suite Natsu et sa sœur enchainèrent, ne laissant aucun répit à Luxus.

- Les serres du dragon ! Les ailes du dragon ! Les cornes du dragon ! Ergot de feu !

D'en bas, Fried n'en revenait pas avec Reby.

- Je reconnais cette magie, dit la mage des mots. Elle demande beaucoup de maitrise. Elle détruit les écailles du dragon, écrase ses viscères et fauche son âme…

- La technique du chasseur de dragon, dit Fried, époustouflé.

Les enfants d'Ignir unirent leur magie pour la dernière attaque.

- Lames flamboyantes du lotus pourpre !, crièrent les deux dragon slayers.

Luxus ne tint pas, et s'envola. Puis il retomba lourdement sur le toit, fit quelque roulades et s'immobilisa, inconscient.

- Luxus… Luxus a perdu !, dit Fried.

Natsu se redressa et poussa un long cri, extériorisant tous ses sentiments. Crysta regarda son frère et sourit.

- Grâce aux soins de Polyussica, il a échappé à la mort. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le maitre va mieux.

L'annonce d'Erza déchaina la joie des mages de la guilde, tous réunis dans le QG. Lucy partagea son soulagement avec Gray, qui lui était sûr que le maitre s'en sortirait.

- La parade est maintenue, c'est une bonne idée vous croyez ?, demanda Lucy à ses amis.

- Oui c'est la volonté du maitre, dit Mirajane. C'est après des évènements comme ça qu'on a besoin de se distraire.

Quand on annonça à Juvia qu'elle allait défiler sur un char, il fut impossible de savoir si ça la dérangeait ou si ça lui plaisait.

- Comme beaucoup de mages n'ont pas récupéré de la bataille, les autres doivent tous défiler !, dit Crysta. Y compris les nouveaux !

- Moi je connais deux charlots qui vont rester cloués au sol !, dit Gray en désignant Gajeel et Natsu assis dans un coin.

- Qui tu traites de charlots ?, demanda Gajeel.

Les deux garçons avaient fait une grande partie du combat contre Luxus, et avaient pris bien cher. Crysta s'en était sortie relativement bien. Presque autant de bandages que son frère, et une entorse à la cheville seulement. Et évidemment, elle était assise avec son frère qui râla avec son bandage sur la bouche. Mais on ne comprenait rien.

- T'énerves pas c'est pas la faute de Gajeel, dit Crysta.

Tous se turent quand Luxus entra dans la guilde. Il voulait voir le maitre, mais évidemment personne ne voulait le laisser y aller. Erza ordonna qu'on laisse Luxus, et lui indiqua ensuite l'endroit où se trouvait le maitre. L'infirmerie. Le silence était pesant pendant que Luxus marchait.

Jusqu'à ce que Natsu proteste, malgré le bandage qui lui couvrait la bouche.

- Natsu !, s'écria Crysta.

Le fils d'Igneer venait de se glisser devant Luxus.

- T'as une sale mine.

Et là, Crysta s'en mêla. Elle rejoint son frère en grondant.

- T'ironise en plus ! Fais pas comme si tu savais pas, c'est à cause de toi !

Natsu pointa du doigt Luxus et parla à travers son bandage. Personne ne comprit, à part Gajeel et Crysta.

- Vous pouvez nous faire la traduction ?

Gajeel s'en chargea.

- Il dit : « on était deux contre toi, pour moi ça compte pas. Il faudra qu'on s'affronte à nouveau, seul à seul cette fois-ci et j'te f'rais mordre la poussière ». Fin de citation.

Luxus ne dit rien et s'éloigna. Natsu brailla, et le blond se contenta de relever sa main. Le fils d'Ignir se tut.

- Allez les amis ! Il faut préparer la fantasia !, dit Erza.

Les feux d'artifices explosaient dans tous les coins, la parade était toujours aussi magnifique. Lucy, Reby et Bisca faisait un numéro de maniement de drapeau, les Strauss montraient leur talents de transformistes, Gray et Juvia combinaient leurs éléments pour faire un château et des fontaines magnifiques, puis créaient ensemble l'inscription « Fairy Tail » au-dessus d'un arc de glace et Erza montrait ses armes.

Un cortège à pieds avançait. Des jarres de feu, tirés par des petits animaux. Natsu marchait devant, accompagnée de sa sœur. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour écrire en lettre de feu « Fairy Tail ». Puis ils reprirent leur marche, en se tenant la main. Le dernier char était celui du maitre, il faisait le pitre. Puis tous ensemble, ils firent LE geste. Poing fermé, index et pouce levés.

- La fête ne fait que commencer !, cria Natsu. Ca y est j'suis chaud comme la braise !

- Attention les yeux !, renchérit Crysta.

Et la fête fut réussie, pour les mages de Fairy Tail. Unis, comme une famille.


	6. Je ne te blesserais jamais

La pluie tambourinait cet après-midi, sur la ville de Magnolia. Tout le monde était réuni dans la guilde, histoire de ne pas s'ennuyer chez soi. Comme souvent depuis quelques temps, Crysta s'isolait ou restait avec ses compagnons Taldir, Nagash et Wolf. Elle qui d'habitude restait souvent avec son jumeau, ce n'était plus souvent le cas. En tout cas, tant que Juvia et Gray étaient dans le coin.

La mage de l'eau passait son temps à coller Gray qui ne disait jamais rien. Lui qui avait râlé quand Crysta faisait cela. La différence entre la sœur de Natsu et Juvia ? Elle ne collait pas Gray parce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Enfin, c'était à une autre époque. Depuis que Juvia restait avec Gray, la fille d'Igneer avait pris conscience de ses sentiments. Pourtant, elle aurait très bien pu faire comme si de rien n'était et rester avec Natsu sans prêter attention aux deux autres qui batifolaient. Sauf qu'elle se prenait en permanence la tête avec Gray. Ca partait de rien, mais ça prenait des dimensions immenses ensuite.

Natsu balaya la guilde du regard depuis l'étage. Mais pas une tête rose à l'horizon. Le dragon slayer soupira tristement. Son regard se posa sur Gray, assis dans un coin sombre, à l'écart.

- Tiens, il a quoi lui ?, s'interrogea le fils de dragon.

Il descendit voir son ami et rival, et s'assit près de lui.

- T'es pas avec Juvia ?

Gray ne répondit pas.

- Allez, raconte…

Natsu fixait Gray, qui était surprit par cette demande innocente. Gray soupira.

- Laisse tomber Natsu…

- Nan, t'es mal ça se voit.

Gray s'expliqua, sachant bien que Natsu ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Crysta avait une sacrée influence sur son jumeau…

- Juvia est bien gentille, mais elle est toujours collée à moi. C'est ennuyeux à la fin, et t'as bien remarqué qu'avec Crysta on se fait la guerre…

- Depuis QUAND Gray s'intéresse à ma soeur ?, songea Natsu. Oui je sais, reprit-il à voix haute. D'ailleurs j'suis pas content, à cause de toi et Juvia elle vient plus avec nous comme vous êtes toujours là.

Natsu sentit qu'il venait de faire une erreur. Si sa soeur le savait, il allait mourir.

- C'est à cause de nous qu'elle est invisible maintenant ?, s'étonna Gray. Pourquoi ?

- Bah oui c'est ta faute avec Juvia. Et j't'en ai déjà trop dit.

- Allez Natsu, dis-moi !

- Non !

Gray soupira de nouveau. Oui, Natsu était aussi têtu que sa jumelle.

- Tu sais où est Crysta ?, demanda Gray.

- Non, je la cherchais quand j't'ai aperçu... Pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais éclaircir cette affaire, son comportement... Et pour ça j'dois lui parler...

- Demande à Taldir, ou un de ses potes ils doivent savoir où elle est.

Le mage de glace alla se renseigner, mais personne ne put lui dire où se trouvait Crysta. La seule chose que les trois mages savaient, c'était que le cheval n'était plus là. Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre.

Crysta + Gitan absents = balade

Gray savait où se trouvait l'enclos de l'étalon. Il s'y rendit donc, et ne vit rien au milieu des barrières. Devant le box, le casier où Crysta rangeait son matériel d'équitation était vide. Pas de selle, ni de bride. Pas l'ombre d'un tapis, ou d'une brosse. L'amazone était donc partie depuis le matin. Tout le monde savait que la disparition du harnachement et des brosses de pansage signifiaient que Gitan allait sortir toute la journée en compagnie de sa cavalière.

- Je n'ai qu'à les attendre…

Gray s'appuya contre le mur du box, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Une fois de plus, son haut avait disparu quelque part sur le chemin…

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent, lorsque enfin on entendit un bruit de sabot au rythme d'un galop. Gitan ralentit peu à peu et repassa au pas avant d'atteindre l'enclos. Trempée comme son cheval, Crysta s'empressa de le desseller et de le mettre au box. Là, elle le sécha à l'aide d'une serviette et d'un fagot de paille. Elle y passa un long moment encore, avant de sortir du box.

- Sois sage Gitan, murmura-t-elle à l'étalon crème qui se couchait.

Crysta quitta l'enclos, et commença à se diriger vers la ville.

- On peut parler ?, fit la voix de Gray dans le dos de la mage aux cheveux roses.

Cette dernière sursauta avant de se retourner.

- Tu veux qu'on parle à trois ?, demanda froidement Crysta.

- Juste toi et moi. J'aimerais te demander quelque chose…

La fille d'Ignir fixait Gray. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était faire la paix. Et peut-être, en signe de bonne volonté, enlacer son amie aux cheveux roses.

- J'aimerais m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai dit pendant nos disputes. Et j'aimerais aussi qu'on fasse la paix…

- Ça va pas déplaire à Juvia ?, fit Crysta, toujours froide.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as avec Juvia ? J'te parle de nous et toi tu ramènes Juvia sur le sujet !

- J'ai rien avec elle, contrairement à toi !

- Quoi, contrairement à moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? C'est mon amie, et alors ?

- Laisse tomber !

Crysta partit en courant. Gray la rappela mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Le mage de glace poursuivit son amie, mais c'est qu'elle court vite ! Et au détour d'une rue, elle disparut sans laisser de traces. Gray soupira, et retourna à la guilde.

Le soir arriva, et la pluie ne cessait de tomber. Et Gray n'avait pas pensé à prendre un parapluie ! C'est alors que Juvia arriva...

- Gray-sama ? Voulez-vous que Juvia vous raccompagne avec son parapluie ?

- Non merci Juvia. Je ne voudrais pas te faire faire un détour…

- Vous raccompagner ne dérange pas du tout Juvia.

- Bon, si tu veux alors…

Juvia rayonnait de joie. Au moins une de contente… La mage de l'eau raccompagna donc l'élu de son cœur chez lui. Depuis quelque temps, Juvia s'était mis en tête de combattre sa timidité, qu'elle s'assumerait dorénavant. Dur à croire, non ? Pourtant c'était vrai.

Les deux mages marchèrent un moment le long du fleuve et arrivèrent enfin chez Gray.

- Merci Juvia.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi !, répondit la bleue en souriant.

Gray rendit son sourire à sa camarade quand il aperçut une silhouette sur le pont, tout près. Appuyée sur le muret, fixant l'eau qui coulait, Crysta était immobile. Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle se sentit observer et aperçut Gray et Juvia. Ah quel plaisant spectacle de les voir s'embrasser !

La fille d'Ignir sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. S'étant redressée, elle se tenait droite et fière. Gray repoussa Juvia, sans trop de force. Il avait remarqué Crysta, en revanche il n'avait pas vu le regard gris de son amie posé sur lui.

La mage de feu vint à la rencontre des deux, avec un magnifique sourire.

- Gray, tu nous avais caché que tu étais avec Juvia !, lança joyeusement Crysta. C'est cool ! J'vais vous laisser, à plus tard !, ajouta-t-elle avant que l'un des deux ne puisse répondre.

La mage de feu partit en courant. Le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle remercia silencieusement le ciel pluvieux, grâce à lui on ne pouvait pas distinguer ses larmes de l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps entier. Gray regarda Crysta s'éloigner. Une étrange lueur passa dans son regard, et Juvia le remarqua. Elle se recula vivement du mage de glace.

- Juvia est désolée !

- Désolée de quoi ?, demanda Gray en regardant Juvia.

- Vous et Crysta…

- Il n'y a rien.

- Mais vous l'aimez !

Gray eut l'impression de se prendre une décharge électrique. Juvia avait raison, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Mais ç'a toujours été ainsi. Les sentiments de Gray remontaient à bien longtemps, et il n'avait jamais rien dit. En vérité, il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait Crysta lorsqu'il était sur l'île de Galuna. Il avait tenté d'utiliser le sortilège de la glace Absolue, et la dragon slayer avait pleuré en comprenant que son ami disparaitrait. Lorsqu'il avait vu les larmes de son amie, Gray avait senti son cœur se déchirer. Il avait très bien compris que ces larmes été arrivées par sa faute. Et il avait aussi compris pourquoi il avait si mal de voir les larmes de Crysta.

L'esprit de la rose tournait à plein régime. Est-ce qu'elle s'était imaginée la lueur qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Gray ? Est-ce qu'elle comprenait ce qui se passait ? Non, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Ses espoirs étaient brisés et la faisaient rager. C'est ainsi qu'elle accéléra sa course sous la pluie, fonçant tête baissée. Elle aurait tant aimé l'entendre l'appeler, qu'il la retienne pour lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait. Mais ce genre de chose n'arrivait jamais dans la vraie vie.

Natsu restait immobile, une partie du visage dissimulée par son écharpe. Il attendait qu'elle rentre, et espérait qu'il pourrait fuir quand elle aurait le dos tourné. Happy restait lui aussi immobile et observait par le trou de la serrure de l'armoire du salon. L'appartement était sans dessus-dessous. Ça leur apprendrait à faire un loup touche-touche à l'intérieur…

Lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, les deux se figèrent et retinrent leur souffle. Happy aperçut Crysta par le trou de serrure.

- Natsu ? Happy ?

Crysta regardait autour d'elle et soupira.

- C'est pas possible de les laisser seuls…

Sans se soucier du bazar, la sœur de Natsu se laissa tomber dans le canapé et se mit à pleurer silencieusement. En sentant l'odeur salée de larme, Natsu sortit immédiatement de l'armoire.

- Ça va pas ?, s'inquiéta le frère de Crysta.

- C'est rien, répondit-elle après avoir sursauté.

- Arrête ton char…

Natsu prit place à côté de sa jumelle qui fondit en larmes. Machinalement, le fils d'Ignir prit sa sœur dans ses bras et la serra. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le savait. Mais quoi ?

- Crys...

- C'est rien Natsu, j'ai juste... Un abruti qui m'a blessé moralement.

- C'est qui.

- Laisse tomber Natsu, ok ?

- Dac... Tu sais, Crysta, tu peux compter sur moi. J'te blesserais jamais.

C'était décidé : peu importe qui était ce crétin qui tirait des larmes à sa soeur, Natsu le lui ferait oublier ! Avec Happy, ils firent des jeux, des batailles de chatouilles et de polochons, et diverses activités qui arrachèrent des rires à Crysta. Et sans s'en rendre compte, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le lit. Tous les trois allongés : Natsu sur le dos, Happy sur le dos de Crysta qui était à moitié sur son frère. S'endormir pendant un câlin, quoi de meilleur ?


	7. Ma vie pour leur protection

Des cris, des mots durs. C'était une dispute, parmi d'autres, si fréquentes en ce moment... Gray rouspétait, Crysta répliquait, et Juvia intervenait. Puis soudain, Gray était devant chez lui avec Juvia qui l'embrassait. Arrêt sur image. Un... Deux... Trois... Quatre... Cinq... Six... Sept... Huit... Neuf... Dix... Onze... Lumière !

Une fois de plus, Crysta s'était appuyée sur le muret du pont, près de chez Gray. Elle aimait cet endroit, bien placé face au soleil de toutes heures. L'eau coulait paisiblement, sous le regard tranquille de la dragon slayer. La cloche sonna les cinq heures de l'après-midi, ce qui fit soupirer Crysta.

- Il ne viendra pas, dit-elle simplement.

Gray lui avait donné rendez-vous, une fois de plus. Depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris avec Juvia, Crysta ne se prenait plus la tête avec Gray. Et pourtant, elle aurait aimé l'envoyer balader. Depuis trois semaines, il lui demandait de venir sur le pont pour lui parler. Mais comme à chaque rendez-vous, il ne venait pas. Gray sortait toujours une excuse crédible, laquelle ce serait demain, quand il la verrait ? Toujours est-il que Crysta en avait assez d'attendre. Douzième rendez-vous, douzième lapin. Oui, la sœur de Natsu avait été fort patiente, mais là c'en était trop. Si Gray voulait lui parler, il le ferait à la guilde demain. La rose se redressa et prit le chemin qui conduisait chez elle, lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle qui l'obligea à s'immobiliser.

- Laissez-moi !, ordonna-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui donne les ordres.

- Et vous non plus !, s'exclama Crysta en se retournant. Qui êtes-vous à la fin ? Ça fait deux mois que vous me suivez !

- Et de nombreuses années que je te surveille.

Crysta détaillait la femme en face d'elle. De longs cheveux noirs, des yeux dorés et une peau aussi blanche que la neige. Une étrange marque en forme de croissant de lune blanc sur l'épaule. Ce détail frappa immédiatement la fille d'Ignir.

- Il est temps.

- Temps pour quoi ?, demanda Crysta.

- Que tu reviennes parmi les tiens.

- J'y suis déjà !

- Tu crois ? La marque sur ta hanche…

L'inconnue montra le croissant de lune sur son épaule.

-… Vient de moi. Ta mère.

Des flammes foncèrent sur la femme qui esquiva, tandis que Crysta s'enfuyait.

- Si tu ne viens pas de ton plein gré, je t'y obligerais ! Raven !

La femme disparut tandis que Crysta courait. Et pourtant, sa voix résonnait dans la tête de Crysta.

- Quitte-les, coupe les ponts… Va-t'en, ou je les massacrerais jusqu'au dernier, de sorte à ce que tu sois seule, qu'il n'y ait plus que toi et moi. Tu n'as que quelques heures, après ça je les attaquerais.

Les larmes coulaient des yeux de Crysta. Elle avait peur.

Natsu et Happy étant partis en mission avec Lucy, Crysta avait décidé de se faire une soirée film d'horreur et gaufre à la cannelle. Elle avait enfilé son shorty gris et le SEUL t-shirt que possédait Natsu, trop grand pour la fille d'Ignir. Mais elle aimait bien nager dans ses vêtements le soir. On toqua à la porte d'entrée en même temps que le démon apparaissait à l'écran, ce qui fit sursauter Crysta. Elle n'attendait personne, alors qui pouvait-ce être ?

La question ne se pose plus, c'était Gray. Il avait été retenu par Juvia à la guilde, n'avait pas vu l'heure et avait manqué son rendez-vous avec Crysta. Pour la douzième fois d'affilée…

- Salut…

- Tiens, t'es pas chez toi à c'te heure-ci ?, demanda Crysta.

- Euh non, j'suis là…

- Et c'est pour quoi ?

Crysta bouillonnait. Il a du culot quand même de venir la voir à vingt-deux heures, soit plus de cinq heures après le rendez-vous qu'il avait lui-même fixé ! Soudain, la voix de l'inconnue sonna dans l'esprit de Crysta, comme si elle était derrière la dragon slayer.

- Quitte-les… Coupe les ponts… je les massacrerais…

- Crysta ? Tu te sens bien ?

- Moi, si je vais bien ? Bien sûr, autant qu'une nana qui se prend un lapin pour la douzième fois !

- Mais… Je viens de m'excuser…

- Et alors ! Franchement, pourquoi tu veux me parler, hein ? C'est à Juvia que tu devrais donner rendez-vous, pas à moi !

- Mais Juvia et moi on n'est pas ensemble !

- Je m'en fous, maintenant dégage !

- Tu pourrais m'écouter !?

- Dégage j'ai dit !, rugit Crysta en claquant la porte.

L'idée de bloquer la porte avait quitté Gray en voyant les flammes dans les yeux de son amie. Crysta resta debout devant sa porte, attendant. Et un murmure lui parvint.

- Si j'veux tant te parler, c'est parce que je t'aime…

La voix de Gray s'éteignit avec la distance que le mage de glace prenait avec la porte. Lorsqu'il s'en alla, Crysta s'appuya sur la porte et se mit à pleurer.

Le lendemain, la guilde était vide. Lorsque Crysta arriva, elle ne vit que Mirajane. La mage de feu se mit au bar, et demanda à la barmaid ce qu'il se passait. La blanche en lâcha son verre.

- Mira, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

- Gray ne t'a pas prévenue ?

- Prévenue de quoi ?, s'inquiéta la fille d'Ignir.

- Viens avec moi…

Les deux femmes allèrent au balcon de l'étage. Tout le monde était réuni. Ne manquait que Natsu, Lucy et Happy ainsi que Gray. Lorsque Crysta réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au maitre qui se tenait devant, l'horreur la frappa de plein fouet.

En suspension dans l'air, se tenaient les trois compagnons de Crysta. Taldir, Wolf, et Nagash. Saignés à blanc. Un croissant de lune dessiné sur chacun.

- Tu n'avais que quelques heures…

La voix glaça le sang de Crysta. Il était effectivement temps… La dragon slayer s'enfuit en courant chez elle, se remémorant les souvenirs qu'elle avait à Fairy Tail, avec ses trois zigotos de compagnons. Ses frères d'aventures, ses amis qui l'avaient toujours soutenue. Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, Crysta ramassa ses affaires en hâte, et rejoignit l'enclos de son cheval, hors de la ville. Sans attendre, elle sella Gitan, mis ses affaires dans une charrette et partit au triple galop. Son instinct la guidait, elle serait bientôt auprès d'elle.

- J'arrive, mère…

Quelques secondes à peine après le départ de Crysta, Freya arrivait à la guilde. Et elle les vit. Les voir dans cet état lui faisait mal, et elle comprit d'un coup pourquoi la sœur de Natsu lui semblait si bizarre ces derniers temps. Elle était sans doute concernée et elle se disait sûrement qu'elle pourrait les sauver seule. Freya imaginait parfaitement la scène, et elle devait la retrouver rapidement, avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de stupide. Les autres mages présents eurent à peine le temps de la voir qu'elle partait déjà. Mais un détail attira leur attention : ses yeux, d'ordinaire d'un bleu glacial, était rouges.

Natsu avait apprit la nouvelle. En rentrant de mission, on avait de suite prévenu les trois mages du malheur de leurs amis. Et évidemment, Natsu imagina la douleur de sa sœur au centuple. Il devait la retrouver, chez eux certainement. Mais arrivé chez lui, il ne trouva rien. Pas même une flamme de sa sœur. Natsu chercha partout, et enfin il le trouva. Ce petit mot, signé Crysta.

_Natsu, _

_J'imagine qu'on t'a mis au courant pour ce qui est arrivé aux garçons. Et c'est ma faute, sache-le. J'ai trop tardé, et je les ai mis en danger. Natsu, je pars. Et je ne reviendrai jamais, car ce serait vous menacer. J'espère que tu comprends. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime, mon frère, et que je serai toujours ta sœur. N'en doute pas, je serai toujours là même si tu ne me vois pas. _

_Je t'aime, _

_Crysta. _

Sans attendre, Natsu alla voir le maitre, le mot à la main. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire sa sœur. A part qu'elle l'abandonnait, le mot ne disait rien sur l'acte de Crysta envers son frère. Ses frères, ses sœurs. La guilde, sa famille ! Quand Makarov lut le mot, il sentit son cœur se déchirer. Qu'avait fait Crysta, pour que ses compagnons soient menacés ? Et pourquoi avait-elle oublié qu'ils pouvaient affronter l'adversité ensemble ?

- Natsu, sèche tes larmes, dit Makarov.

Le fils d'Ignir s'exécuta, puis regarda le maitre. Tous regardaient le vieil homme assis sur le comptoir du bar.

- Il est hors de question qu'elle nous quitte.

Crysta arrêta Gitan devant la muraille de ronces. L'étalon était tendu sous la selle, voulant faire demi-tour. La fille d'Ignir mit pied-à-terre et regarda son cheval, puis le mur végétal.

- Va retrouver ta liberté…

Gitan sursauta. Il regarda sa cavalière et la poussa du museau tandis qu'elle lui enlevait tout. Un bruit lugubre fit partir l'étalon au triple galop, portant encore la selle et la charrette. Crysta sursauta à son tour et se retourna. Le mur de ronces craquait en se divisant. La mage de feu se lança dans la traversée de ce qui semblait être une forêt, impénétrable. Machinalement, la fille d'Ignir se mit à courir entre les arbres, sautant les obstacles dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se sentait comme attirée, et rien n'aurait pu la stopper. Sauf, évidemment, un temple au milieu d'un lac qui prenait toute la place au milieu de la forêt… Le mur noir ne la rassura point, et la fit douter.

- Si tu fuis, je les attaquerais de nouveau.

Crysta se retourna vers la voix, celle de l'inconnue.

- A genoux, ma fille.

- Avant. Qu'attendez-vous de moi, exactement ?, demanda Crysta.

- Ton aide. Fais ce que je te dis, et je te dirais où se trouve ton père.

- Ignir ?!

- Oui. Suis-moi, à présent.

Sans attendre, Crysta suivit sa soi-disant mère. Elles arrivèrent dans une pièce sombre, où trônait une lacrima.

- Vous voulez ma magie, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Crysta.

- Sa puissance. C'est tout.

La sœur de Natsu observa la lacrima géante qui se tenait devant elle. Si semblable à celle dans laquelle Erza s'était enfoncé à la tour du paradis…

« Si Natsu me voyait, il me tuerait sans doute… »

Mais Natsu était bloqué par les ronces, avec Lucy, Happy, Erza et Gray ainsi que Gitan qui les avait trouvé et conduis ici. Gray n'avait pas décroché un mot du voyage. Il n'avait cessé de penser à son entrevue avec Crysta, le fléau qui avait touché ses amis et le mot qu'elle avait laissé à Natsu. Devant le mur de ronces, l'équipe commençait à se poser des questions.

- J'vais cramer tout ça !, s'écria Natsu.

Crysta tournait autour de la lacrima.

- Tu en as déjà vu, n'est-ce pas ?, interrogea la Mère.

- Oui. Et je connais son pouvoir…

Crysta regarda la femme aux yeux dorés.

- Que voulez-vous faire, exactement ?

La femme s'éloigna sans un mot, et fut suivit par Crysta. Elles passèrent une porte, où un homme brun était enchainé et cristallisé.

- Qui est-ce ?, demanda Crysta.

- Un homme dont la puissance est inégalable.

Crysta se retourna vivement vers la Mère. Cette dernière tourna son regard or dans les yeux gris de la mage de feu.

- N'aie crainte, l'usage que je veux en faire n'atteindra pas Fairy Tail.

- J'ai votre parole ?

La Mère fit apparaitre une dague et se coupa la main, dont le sang coula.

- Sur mon sang.

Crysta se tut, puis observa l'homme.

- Comment est-il arrivé là ? Enfin… Ce cristal…

- Ce n'est pas du cristal, ni de la lacrima. C'est de la glace.

Soudain, une explosion se fit. Les deux se retournèrent vivement.

- N'oublie pas, fit la Mère, si jamais tu tentes de t'enfuir ou de contacter tes amis je les tuerais.

Le regard doré qui se posait sur Crysta lui glaça le sang.

- Ta vie, contre la leur.

Crysta sentit une vive douleur à sa hanche, au niveau du croissant de lune. La douleur était si forte qu'elle la cloua au sol. Incapable de marcher, Crysta regarda son hôte. La Mère la traîna jusqu'à la lacrima, rageante. La fille d'Ignir leva des yeux tristes vers la femme qui s'était placée près d'une sorte d'autel.

- Que le rituel commence…

La Mère se mit à réciter une incantation lorsqu'on l'envoya voler. Crysta se retourna et écarquilla les yeux.

- Dégage !, s'écria-t-elle en lançant des flammes sur sa cible.

Mais Freya bloqua l'attaque et répondit carrément :

-Non.

-T'as rien à faire ici ! Vas-t-en !

-Tu crois que ton sacrifice les sauvera ? Tu es vraiment naïve. Si tu meurs, qui les protégera ? Ta mort ne fera que les rendre tristes.

-Tu peux pas comprendre ça avec ton cœur de pierre ! Et puis je…, Crysta se stoppa net en voyant les yeux rouges de son « amie », mais qu'est-ce que tu as aux yeux ?

Si les paroles de la dragon slayer avaient touché l'autre mage, elle n'eut pas le temps de le dire, elle se fit projeter contre un mur par la mère. Elle se releva rapidement, et de majestueuses flammes blanches apparurent autour d'elle. Crysta ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça.

-Oh, tu utilises cette magie… Tu pourrais m'être plus utile que je ne le pensais.

Freya se demandait comment une mère pouvait faire ça à sa fille…mais elle n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience dans ce domaine, ou en tout cas elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle balaya vite la question de son esprit, sa priorité était de ramener Crysta. Elle attaqua la mère.

Les deux femmes faisaient presque jeu égal. La mère était plus puissante, mais son adversaire était plus rapide, on avait presque l'impression qu'elle volait. Aucune attaque ne l'avait touchée totalement, elle évitait toujours au moins une partie des dégâts. C'est à ce moment que Grey entra…et eut droit à un nouveau jet de flammes de la part de Crysta.

Il esquiva l'attaque, mais ne comprit pas pourquoi elle lui était destinée.

- On vient te chercher et tu nous chasses ?!, s'exclama le mage de glace.

- Elle vous tuera tous si je ne lui obéis pas !, répondit Crysta en désignant la Mère.

Surprise par l'arrivée du mage de glace, Freya détourna un instant son attention du combat. Son adversaire en profita pour lancer l'un de ses sorts les plus puissants, que la mage reçut de plein fouet avant de perdre connaissance.

Gray engagea le combat lui-même. Et Crysta était paralysée, ne pouvant pas agir. Son dernier espoir était un cri, un hurlement.

- NATSU !

Le fils d'Ignir dévasta tout une bonne fois pour toute.

- CRYSTA !

La concernée se mit à pleurer. Il était là, et répondait à son appel.

- Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivant !, s'écria la Mère.

Une lame transperça Gray qui tomba et ne montra aucun signe de vie.

- Gray !, s'écria Crysta.

Natsu arriva et prit le relais du mage de glace. Mais la Mère était bien trop forte…

Crysta vit son frère se battre comme lorsqu'il avait combattu Gajeel, et Luxus. Il épuisait ses forces, s'affaiblissait. Sa sœur ne put rien faire. Elle aperçut dans un coin Gray. Il s'était relevé, et prenait une posture qui raviva certains mauvais souvenirs de Crysta.

- Gray non !

Mais le sortilège était lancé. La Glace Absolue était en route, et la puissance qu'elle dégageait empêchait la Mère de bouger.

- Gray, fais pas ça !, articula Natsu.

Crysta se jeta sur l'autel où se tenait la mère. Ce qu'elle espérait trouver était bel et bien là. La fille d'Ignir prit le grimoire et se mit à réciter l'incantation inscrite sur la double page. La Mère se retourna alors, et encouragea Crysta.

- Maintenant, arrêtez !, dit la Mère. Vous avez perdu !

Gray fut déstabilisé et son sort se désactiva. Son regard chercha Crysta, espérant qu'elle n'avait rien fait d'idiot. Il aperçut la lacrima et Crysta qui se dirigeait vers elle.

- Crysta non !

La concernée se retourna. Les larmes coulaient en abondance sur son visage. Une abondante lumière aveugla les personnes dans le temple, et Crysta en profita.

- Crysta, attends !, cria Natsu qui ne voyait rien.

Lorsque le cri de douleur de sa sœur retentit, Natsu sursauta.

- Sors de cette lacrima !, cria Gray.

Mais pas de réponse.

- Natsu ! J'ai été content d'être ton rival !, dit Gray.

Le fils d'Ignir n'entendit que le bruit de pas précipités de son ami qui s'éloignait. Et tout devint blanc.

Les mages de Fairy Tail se tenaient les uns aux autres. La loi des Fées avait été lancée, mais sa force avait dépassé l'entendement. Le temple n'existait plus, et tout ce qu'on voyait c'était le lac.

Grâce à un sortilège, Makarov avait fait sortir ses enfants qui étaient dans le temple. Tous, sauf deux. Le maitre se retourna pour voir Natsu. Tenu par Elfman et Bickslow, le mage de feu hurlait en se débattant. Les larmes de Lucy coulaient avec celles d'Happy. Gray et Crysta étaient morts, c'était certains. Ecrasés par les décombres, ou noyés.

- Non !, s'exclama Erza vers qui les regards se tournèrent alors. Regardez !

A l'autre bout du lac, on voyait deux silhouettes sur la berge. L'une était en partie rose, l'autre… On devinait qui c'était, à moitié déshabillé. Natsu cria le nom de son ami et de sa sœur. Seul Gray fit un signe. Tous se mirent à courir le long des berges, pour les rejoindre.

Gray toussa encore et recracha l'eau qu'il avait avalée, tandis que Crysta se levait sur les coudes en gémissant. Le mage de glace regarda son amie.

- Cette femme. Elle t'a menacée pour que tu la suives, pas vrai ?, demanda Gray qui n'eut aucune réponse. Elle t'a dit qu'elle nous ferait du mal, comme elle en a fait à nos amis, hein ? Tss... Si tu croyais que te sacrifier nous sauverait, alors t'es encore plus bête que ton frère.

Crysta se leva en chancelant, et regarda Gray qui fixait le lac.

- Si tu meurs, qui veillerait sur nous ? Qui s'assurerait de notre sécurité, si tu ne le fais pas pour te rassurer ? T'as pensé à ce qu'on ressentirais si tu venait à mourir ?

- Gray…

- Alors ne refais jamais ça, t'entends. Tu fais partie de Fairy Tail, on se soutient les uns les autres, pour traverser ce genre d'épreuve. Et on s'en sort tous ensemble, pas chacun pour soi.

Crysta regarda le lac, puis planta son regard gris dans les yeux sombres du mage de glace.

- C'est pas ton problème.

Gray écarquilla les yeux devant la froideur dont son amie faisait preuve.

- Je savais très bien ce que je faisais. Ton avis, j'en ai rien à foutre, c'est ma vie pas la tienne. Ce que vous ressentiriez si je mourrais n'aura aucun effet sur ma décision si jamais me sacrifier pouvait vous épargner. D'ailleurs, tu es très mal placé pour me faire une telle morale. Rappelle-toi, sur l'île de Galuna, tu étais prêt à te tuer pour payer ta dette envers Oul. Or, une dette ne se paye JAMAIS, quelque en soit le prix, à l'aide de notre vie. Alors à ta place, je la fermerais pour éviter de perdre le peu de crédibilité qu'il me reste.

Gray ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer son amie. Il savait d'où ces mots venaient.

- Crysta !

La concernée se retourna. Les mages de Fairy Tail arrivaient en courant. Gray poussa gentiment Crysta qui se retourna vers lui.

- Vas-y, dit-il en souriant.

La mage de feu s'étonna du fait que Gray lui sourit ainsi. Et évidemment, elle n'hésita pas à le remballer.

- Et maintenant tu joues les hypocrites. Bravo Gray, tu es tombé plus bas que je ne pensais.

Lorsqu'on l'appela de nouveau, Crysta se retourna vers le groupe. Natsu était en tête, il pleurait tellement qu'on pouvait voir ses larmes qui coulaient. Crysta se mit alors à courir vers ses amis et son frère. Natsu accéléra sa foulée en voyant Crysta courir. Elle devait être faible, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'épuise. Lorsqu'enfin elle fut proche de son jumeau, la fille d'Ignir lui sauta au cou. Natsu souleva sa sœur du sol, et tourna avec elle. Il tourna, au lieu de tomber, il faut dire que deux bourrins qui se foncent dessus…

Crysta serra son frère en pleurant, et Natsu fit de même.

- T'es complètement dingue !, dit Natsu. Refais jamais ça !

- Ouais ! Sinon j'te balance des boules de feu sur la gueule !, s'exclama une voix.

- Et moi j'te mords !

- Et moi… Je t'empêche de quitter la guilde.

Natsu lâcha sa sœur, dont les larmes redoublèrent d'abondance. Crysta se posta devant Taldir, Wolf et Nagash. Trop contente de les retrouver, elle n'hésita pas à les attraper tous les trois pour un câlin groupé. Oui, ce sont des barbares qui foutent le bordel, qui ne supportent pas les excès de joie de Crysta, mais elle les aime, ses trois zigotos. Et là, pour les avoir vus, ou en tout cas, cru les voir à moitié morts, ça valait bien un câlin groupé ! La sœur de Natsu relâcha vite ses trois amis, et tout le monde était content. Même Freya laissa échapper un faible sourire. Gray restait en retrait, mais en voyant toutes ces larmes de joie, il sut que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Ça l'avait toujours été, mais aujourd'hui c'était une fois de plus prouvé.

Fairy Tail est une famille, la seule qu'on a.


	8. Une nouvelle recrue pas comme les autres

Makarov sirotait sa bière tranquillement, assis sur le bar. La jeune mage de feu assise près de lui semblait rêvasser.

- Crysta ?

- Oui maitre ?

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Idiote, répondit la mage après quelques instants de silence.

Le vieil homme regarda la jeune fille et soupira.

- Suis-moi.

Crysta suivit donc le maitre sans un mot. Les choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, depuis que cette femme, sa "mère", avait attaqué ses compagnons et que bêtement, Crysta l'avait suivi.

- Montre-moi ta marque, ordonna Makarov.

La fille d'Ignir obéit, révélant sa hanche sur laquelle était dessiné un croissant de lune pâle. D'ordinaire.

- Où est-elle ?!, s'étonna Crysta.

- Nulle part. Tu ne l'as jamais eu, déclara Makarov. Cette femme a utilisé un sortilège pour te manipuler. Elle t'a fait voir une marque que tu n'as jamais eue, pour que tu la croie plus aisément.

La jeune fille ne dit rien, trop surprise pour parler.

- Cette femme, n'a jamais été ta mère, Crysta. Ni la tienne, ni celle de Natsu.

La mage de feu ressentit comme un soulagement. Une sorte de culpabilité dont elle ne connaissait pas la raison venait de la quitter.

- Merci maitre...

- Il n'y a pas de quoi mon enfant. Tu peux disposer...

Crysta quitta le maitre, et rejoignit son frère au bord de la rivière pour une partie de pêche. L'heure tournait, et la jeune fille se souvint d'un détail important pour elle.

- Natsu, j'y vais. J'te rejoins tout à l'heure.

- Ok !, répondit le jumeau.

Gitan tournait comme un fou dans son enclos, hennissant en espérant que sa cavalière arriverait. Cette dernière arriva bien vite, et l'étalon cabra de joie. Crysta sourit en voyant son étalon dans une telle joie. Rapidement, elle prit la sacoche posée dans le casier contre le box, puis ouvrit la barrière. L'étalon crème sortit au triple galop, n'attendant même pas sa cavalière qui s'accrocha à sa crinière et qui, d'un agile et souple saut, grimpa sur son dos.

- Vas-y mon grand !, s'écria Crysta.

Gitan poussa un long hennissement, et accéléra la cadence en montant la petite côte. Aujourd'hui, l'anniversaire de Gitan, le duo filait toujours à travers les prairies qui composaient les alentours de Magnolia.

Vers quinze heures, ils firent une pause, profitant du grand soleil et de son ciel dégagé. Crysta somnolait à l'ombre d'un arbre tandis que Gitan broutait paisiblement. L'étalon sursauta en entendant un bruit, qui était un écureuil dans l'arbre.

- Gitan, allons…

L'étalon crème regarda sa cavalière et lui souffla sur le visage.

- Laisse-moi dormir Gigi…, soupira la rose.

Mais Gitan n'était pas d'accord. Gentiment, il prit une mèche de cheveux de Crysta qu'il tira.

- Hé !, sursauta la mage de feu.

L'étalon poussa un grondement gentil et cabra à demi avant de faire un écart. La jeune fille comprit, et se mit à courir après son cheval. C'était un de leur nombreux jeux, se courir après. Quand soudain, la cavalière s'arrêta.

- T'as entendu ?, dit-elle en se retournant.

Gitan gronda, et gratta le sol avec ses sabots. Puis il renifla l'air et retroussa sa lèvre supérieure.

- Depuis quand tu fais le flehmen ?, demanda Crysta en se retournant vers l'étalon.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en apercevant une silhouette non loin, ressemblant fortement à un cheval. Et effectivement, c'en était un.

- Viens, allons voir.

La mage de feu approcha doucement du cheval, suivit de Gitan. La robe de cet équidé était étonnante. Jamais Crysta n'avait vu de cheval couleur vanille, à la crinière caramel. Et au vu du comportement de Gitan, il s'agissait d'une représentante de la gente féminine équine.

- Salut toi…

La jument fixait Crysta qui s'avançait doucement. Elle recula, prête à déguerpir. Elle devait être sauvage… Mais des chevaux sauvages, ça ne court pas les plaines. D'ailleurs, les chevaux sont des animaux assez rares dans le royaume de Fiore.

Crysta tendit doucement sa main, les doigts légèrement repliés, ne montrant aucune hostilité. La jument tendit l'encolure et renifla les doigts de la cavalière puis se mit à les lécher.

- T'as sentis l'avoine, pas vrai ?, demanda doucement Crysta.

Gitan s'approcha de la jument qui lui mit un coup de sabot. Mademoiselle a l'air d'avoir un sale caractère… L'étalon montra à la jument que c'était lui le plus fort en lui mettant un coup de dent sur l'épaule, lui montrant ainsi que c'est lui qui commande et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser une jument le dominer.

Crysta observa les deux chevaux, puis recula doucement pour aller se mettre sous l'arbre. Elle les laissa se chamailler, se montrer ce qu'il savait faire, et… les laissa jouer. Les chevaux, une fois qu'ils se sont compris, peuvent être très sociables. Après tout, ce sont des animaux qui normalement vivent en harde, en troupeau.

La journée passa, et Crysta rentra avec Gitan. La jument vanille les suivait gentiment, comme hypnotisée. Gitan l'aurait-il prit sous son sabot ? Avait-il l'intention de ramener toutes les juments qu'il croiserait ? Sa cavalière se posait la question. Il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était un étalon, et que c'était dans ses gènes de dominer les juments, comme le voulait la hiérarchie naturelle du monde équin.

La jument entra dans l'enclos sans problèmes, mais s'agita une fois la barrière fermée. Natsu arriva alors, et sauta sur sa sœur qui s'était assise sur la barrière.

- Coucou !

- Harh !, cria Crysta en tombant.

- Oups…

Natsu blêmit et regarda sa sœur. Il fit ses yeux de cocker, et Crysta ne s'attaqua pas à lui. Depuis qu'il avait trouvé cette technique efficace, Natsu finissait moins à l'hôpital qu'avant.

- C'est qui ?, dit Natsu en regardant la jument.

- J'en sais rien, elle nous a suivit.

La jument, énervée, chargeait les barrières. Gitan la rappelait à l'ordre, comme s'il était le chef de troupeau.

Le temps passait, les jours et les mois aussi. Depuis l'arrivée de la jument, Crysta s'était lancé dans son débourrage, son dressage. La jeune fille avait remarqué que cette jument n'avait jamais connu d'harnachement ou d'outils de soin comme les brosses. Aujourd'hui, après de long mois de travail, le jour tant attendu arriva. Les mages de Fairy Tail s'étaient tous assis dans un champ, non loin de la ville et de l'enclos. Le travail de Crysta allait-il enfin payer ?

Natsu arriva avec sa sœur et la jument, harnachée. Crysta mit le pieds à l'étrier puis se hissa sur le dos de la jument qui ne bougea presque pas. Elle prit ensuite les rênes, et mit la jument au pas. Quelques petits échauffements, puis on passe au trot. Quelques tours, puis le galop.

On repasse au pas, puis au galop. Au trot, puis arrêt. Encore un petit tour au trot, rênes longues. Face à ses compagnons, Crysta arrêta la jument et sourit.

- Mes amis, je vous présente _Banira* _!

Tous se mirent à applaudir, tandis que Makarov s'approchait de la jument et de Crysta.

- C'est avec un grand plaisir que je fais de Banira, la première jument de Fairy Tail !, annonça le maitre en apposant le tampon sur la croupe de la jument qui hennit alors.

La marque noire de Fairy Tail semblait briller sur la croupe de la jument.

- Qui a faim ?, lança Mirajane en sortant le panier pique-nique.

Eh oui, pour un si grand événement, on n'allait quand même pas manquer d'organiser une fête ? C'est ça Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><span><em>Banira<em> : signifie "vanille" en japonais (merci M. Google ! \o/)


	9. Ces mots que j'attendais

Gray avançait tranquillement dans les rues de Mangolia. Une nouvelle fois, il s'était pris la tête avec Crysta.

**Elle me fait mal à l'intérieur**

Mais cette fois-ci, la dispute avait été fort violente. Erza et Mirajane s'étaient interposées avant que ça ne dégénère trop.

**Et j'ai tout fait pour ça**

En même temps, Gray n'avait pas eu une très bonne idée de comparer Juvia et Crysta. La première avait été ravie de se faire valoriser par son Gray-sama, mais la seconde avait démarré plus vite que prévu…

**Quand elle m'a fait saigner le cœur**

**Je l'ai gardé pour moi**

Pourquoi s'étaient-ils disputer déjà ? Ah oui, un villageois avait fait du gringue à la rose et Gray n'avait pas apprécié. Il avait donc entrainé Crysta par le bras en rouspétant, ce qui avait agacée la miss.

**J'ai encore,**

**Encore besoin d'elle**

Crysta ne savait pas ce qu'éprouvait Gray. Pourtant, ce dernier espérait qu'elle l'avait deviné au vue de son comportement.

**Encore une flamme,**

**Encore une lame**

Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il devait le lui dire. Sinon, les prises de têtes continueraient.

**Enlacé nos corps**

**Jusqu'à ce que passe la fièvre**

Ils étaient tous les deux malades, c'est ce qu'on disait à la guilde. Mirajane parlait de maladie d'amour, le maitre de fièvre… Ce qui faisait toujours penser à Gray qu'il avait chaud lorsqu'il s'énervait après Crysta.

**Au-delà de l'âme**

**Encore une lame**

De son côté, Crysta râlait en marchant au bord de la rivière. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Gray sur l'autre rive, elle s'empressa de se cacher dans une ruelle proche. Ce n'était pas le moment de le croiser !

**J'oublie le temps mais passe des heures**

**A n'attendre qu'elle**

**Elle me fait mal à l'intérieur,**

**Et ça me rappelle…**

Avec son ouïe développée de dragon, Crysta entendit Gray chantonner, ce qui la poussa à le suivre à distance.

**J'ai encore, encore besoin d'elle**

**Encore une flamme, encore une lame**

**Enlacés nos corps jusqu'à ce que passe la fièvre**

**Au-delà de l'âme, encore une lame.**

Gray chantonna ces quatre phrases une seconde fois, l'émotion se sentant dans sa voix. Crysta fut touchée, et se demandait de qui le mage de glace pouvait-il bien parler.

**Elle me fait mal à l'intérieur, je meurs**

**Et je deviens pâle, **

**Je veux tout oublier**

**Suis-je normal ?**

Il ne se doutait pas qu'on l'écoutait, encore moins qu'on le suivait. Il continuait son chemin, qu'il empruntait rarement mais que Crysta prenait presque chaque jour.

**J'ai encore, encore besoin d'elle**

**Encore une flamme, encore une lame**

**Enlacés nos corps jusqu'à ce que passe la fièvre**

**Au-delà de l'âme, encore une lame.**

La troisième phrase de Gray choqua presque la fille d'Ignir. Comment un mec aussi froid pouvait-il des choses aussi… Implicites ? Il chanta une seconde fois ce couplet puis arriva à l'enclos. Gitan et Banira étaient là, donc Crysta n'était pas sortie. La jeune fille s'arrêta près d'un arbre et attendit un petit moment avant de faire comme si elle arrivait seulement.

- EH bien, t'es souvent là ces derniers temps !, lança Crysta. Tu veux apprendre à monter ou quoi ?

- J'veux t'parler, dit Gray.

- Je t'écoute.

Le mage de glace prit la rose aux bras et la regarda dans les yeux.

- On est toujours en train de s'engueuler, j'en ai assez. Il faut que ça s'arrête.

- Ça t'est insupportable, non ? Au passage, tu chantes bien.

- Pardon ?!

- J't'ai aperçu devant moi tout à l'heure. Tu chantais en venant ici.

Gray piqua un fard, ce qui fit rire Crysta qui ne l'avait jamais vu rougir autant.

- Ce n'est pas drôle !, protesta Gray.

La rose se calma et fit signe à son ami de parler. Le mage de glace put tenir un discours moins d'une minute, puis se mit à allonger les syllabes, à bégayer, la totalité de l'expression orale ratée. Il fut surpris lorsque son amie lui tendit un papier et un stylo.

- Ecris, sinon on sera encore là demain.

Gray obéit, et se mit à écrire avant de donner le papier à Crysta. Elle le lut puis sourit, avant de prendre le stylo et d'écrire à son tour. Elle donna le papier à Gray qui lâcha un soupir en souriant, et il écrivit de nouveau avant de lui rendre le papier.

- La question ne se pose même pas, dit Crysta avec un sourire. Tu m'accompagnes avec les chevaux ?, demanda la rose devant le silence de Gray.

- Avec plaisir.

Ils partirent lorsque Natsu arriva. Le fils d'Ignir appela sa sœur mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Il se retourna, fâché que sa jumelle ne le capte pas et qu'en plus… Elle partait avec Gray ?!

C'est alors qu'il aperçut le petit papier plié en quatre, posé sur le casier qui servait à ranger le harnachement des chevaux.

_Je t'aime_

_Moi aussi_

_Tu veux bien qu'on se mette ensemble ?_

Pas de réponses ? Et qui avait écrit à qui ?! Natsu réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Si sa sœur était en couple, elle allait le laisser tout seul !

Crysta regarda l'heure une nouvelle fois. Il était vingt-trois heures, et Natsu n'était toujours pas rentré. La mage de feu avait fait le tour de la ville, était allée en forêt et avait questionné tout le monde. Mais personne n'avait vu Natsu, même Happy alors qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble.

- Crys' ?, interpella le chat bleu, couché sur les genoux de la rose.

- On le trouvera Happy, il doit faire un tour…

- Et si c'est pas le cas ?

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Elle prit Happy dans ses bras et se leva afin d'aller dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son frère. Elle sortit ensuite une carte du coin et un pendule qu'elle fit tourner au-dessus de la carte. Après une heure supplémentaire de recherche, aucun résultat.

- Mais où es-tu Natsu…


	10. Tu m'es indispensable

**On s'éloigne un peu malgré tout**

**Entre elle et moi c'est trop grand**

Toute cette histoire de couple perturbait Natsu. Sa sœur allait le laisser, c'était certain. Il la voyait déjà avec ses bagages à la main pour aller habiter avec ce glaçon s'ils étaient bel et bien en couple comme il le pensait.

**Les heures s'éternisent en creusant **

**L'espace entre nous**

Le dragon slayer était dans un endroit que peu connaissait, seul lui et Crysta le connaissait. Il songeait à toutes ses absences et à celle de sa sœur, qui faisaient qu'ils ne se voyaient que peu.

**Est-ce qu'elle pense à moi ce soir ?**

**Est-ce qu'elle m'entend sans me voir ?**

Natsu savait bien qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que la distance et la séparation pour tuer les liens. Il le savait à cause de la mort de Lisanna. Mais bon, elle est revenu depuis l'aventure à Edolas alors ça va…

**Je parle dans le silence**

**Comme on prie face à la chance**

N'y avait-il rien de pire que de se voir éloigner de la personne qui comptait le plus pour nous ?

**Aussi loin aussi loin qu'on s'aime**

**Oublier l'absence, retrouver la part manquante**

Quand il allait mal, Crysta disait toujours « chante, ça te permettras d'extérioriser ! ». Natsu trouvait ça ringard, alors il ne le faisait que très rarement. La première fois, il s'était senti mieux immédiatement.

**Elle est mon âme**

**Mon inséparable**

Natsu sans Crysta ? Il n'y avait rien. Ou plutôt, il n'était rien. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble, la séparation serait douloureuse pour lui il le savait.

**Tenir la distance, assassiner le temps**

**Elle est mon âme, elle est mon âme**

**Mon indispensable**

Natsu sans sa jumelle, c'est comme l'été sans soleil ou bien un ciel sans étoile.

**On se tient par les sentiments**

**On s'accroche à l'avenir**

Les deux enfants d'Ignir avaient fait tant de projets pour l'avenir. Ils parlaient de S-quest en duo le jour où Natsu aurait son examen, des recherches sur leur père qu'ils pourraient faire seuls lorsqu'ils seraient suffisamment matures pour quitter la guilde comme le faisait Gildartz.

**Les mots s'ajoutent au tremblement de nos souvenirs**

**Est-ce qu'elle sait que je l'attends ?**

**Est-ce qu'elle me parle en dormant ?**

**Je la vois dans tous mes ciels, comme un fou sans le soleil**

Crysta ne tenait plus en place. Il était maintenant une heure du matin et son jumeau n'était toujours pas rentré. Personne ne l'avait vu ou ne savait où le trouver, ce qui inquiétait fortement la rose.

**Aussi vrai, aussi vrai qu'un rêve**

**Oublier l'absence**

**Retrouver ma part manquante**

**Elle est mon âme, mon inséparable**

Natsu continuait de chanter. Il était trop loin de la ville pour qu'on puisse l'entendre, et puis ce n'était pas la porte à côté…

**Tenir la distance, assassiner le temps**

**Elle est mon âme, mon indispensable**

Crysta eut soudainement une illumination. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas y penser avant ?

- Happy, on y va !

**Brûler nos patiences, l'amour en substance**

Natsu gardait les yeux fermés, sa voix s'élevant dans le ciel de la nuit

**Elle est mon **_**cœur**_**, elle est mon **_**cœur**_

L'exceed s'accrochait fermement au pull de Crysta, l'étalon crème allait bien trop vite pour qu'il tienne tout seul. Et puis il avait la flemme de voler.

**Elle est ma sœur…**

- Natsu !

Le rose sursauta. Il se retourna et vu sa jumelle arrivée à cheval avec Happy. La cavalière sauta à terre puis sur son frère.

- Idiot, j'me suis inquiétée ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu partais ?

Natsu, surpris de voir sa sœur ici et en pleine nuit, ne put rien dire. Il se contenta de serrer sa sœur comme elle le faisait.

- Ça ne va pas, hein ?, demanda Crysta.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Tu chantais !, clama Happy.

Natsu ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder sa jumelle dans les yeux.

- Oh Natsu…

La rose sourit légèrement, touchée.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber pour Gray. Tu es mon frère, tu seras toujours le premier pour moi.

- On sait jamais…

- Tu passeras toujours en premier. Mais n'abusons pas, d'accord ?

Natsu hocha la tête puis prit sa sœur contre lui et la serra fortement. Il mit ses lèvres près de l'oreille de Crysta et murmura :

- Il te fait du mal je l'éclate.

Crysta laissa un petit rire s'échapper.

- Je le sais !

Elle ferma les yeux, à l'aise contre son jumeau.

- Crys' ?

- Oui ?

- Gray n'est pas le seul.

La fille d'Ignir sourit en coin et embrassa son frère sur la joue.

- Moi aussi je t'aime frangin.


	11. L'examen de rang S !

Une nouvelle journée venait de passer. Crysta, marchant à côté de Gitan, se dirigeait vers la guilde. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, ce qui laissait le temps à la rose de prendre un petit verre avec son frère. Assis sur le bar, Makarov regarda la mage de feu entrer.

- Crysta, tu sais bien que j'adore ton cheval mais je refuse qu'il entre dans le QG !, s'exclama Mirajane.

La cavalière se retourna vers Gitan qui souffla.

- Attends dehors, j'arrive.

L'étalon sortit tranquillement, tête basse. La jeune fille s'accouda au bar et salua le maitre ainsi que la barmaid.

- Où sont-ils tous passés ?, demanda la mage de feu.

- Tout le monde est parti observer les mages sélectionnés pour l'épreuve d'accession au rang S !, dit Mirajane avec un grand sourire.

- Aaaah… J'avais oublié que c'était bientôt…

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses sourit, repensant à son propre examen qu'elle avait passé il y a maintenant quatre ans. En particulier la réaction de Natsu.

_- QUOI ?!, _criait-il_. Pourquoi elle est sélectionnée et pas moi ?!_

_- Tu travailles pas ta magie ! Tu veux que te battre !, _avait répliqué Crysta_. _

_- Mais c'est pas juste ! On a un niveau égal en puissance !_

_- T'inquiète pas frangin. Un jour, ce sera ton tour !_

Crysta sourit en repensant à ce jour. Les yeux clos, elle se le remémorait encore.

- Ton frère est sélectionné, dit Makarov.

La sœur de Natsu hocha la tête en souriant, puis avala son verre d'eau.

- Crysta. Comme tu le sais, la première épreuve consiste à passer les tunnels et battre le mage de rang S si on tombe dessus. J'aimerais que tu participes avec Erza et les autres, tu es d'accord ?

- Il n'y a aucun problème !, dit la mage en souriant.

Après un moment, la jeune fille quitta le bâtiment et prit le chemin de l'enclos. Gray, qui rentrait chez lui, croisa sa belle qui se fit un plaisir de le faire tourner en bourrique. Elle feignait le besoin d'un câlin puis glissait des bras du brun.

- Tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça…, dit Gray désespérément.

- Je sais, mais je me venge de la dernière fois !

- Tu m'en veux encore ?!

- Mira me fait chier à me harceler pour savoir pourquoi je portais ton pantalon.

- Mais j'avais pas fait attention, j'suis désolé pour ton short !

- Qui a fini au feu !

Gray soupira, triste et abattu de se faire avoir si facilement, et de reprendre l'histoire du short cramé dans la face. Crysta rigola gentiment, puis vola un baiser à son petit-ami.

- J'te rejoins tout à l'heure, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil au mage de glace.

Puis elle s'éloigna, direction l'enclos, en imaginant la soirée qu'elle allait passer…

Et le jour de l'épreuve arriva. Erza, Gildartz, Mirajane et Crysta s'étaient dispersés dans les tunnels allant de A à F. Crysta s'était posé dans le tunnel C, et s'était assise sur un rocher. Pour patienter, elle avait pris son violon et jouait pianissimo. Et après plusieurs heures, elle entendit des pas. La mage de feu rangea son violon et le cacha, puis se tint en position d'attaque.

- CRYSTA ?!, s'écrièrent Taldir et Wolf.

- Salut les gars !, dit Crysta avec un grand sourire.

Ses deux compagnons avaient été sélectionnés. Nagash, présent aussi, ne les accompagnait que pour observer ce qu'ils allaient faire.

- Vous connaissez la règle, non ? Si vous me battez, vous accédez à la seconde épreuve.

- C'est parti !, dirent les deux mages en s'élançant vers leur coéquipière.

Cette dernière les observa foncer, puis se déplaça légèrement à gauche au dernier moment avant de se retourner et de mettre un bon coup de pied dans le derrière de ses amis. Ils attaquèrent de nouveau, Taldir épuisant sa magie plus que Wolf. Le loup-garou était plus sage que le druide. Chaque attaque, Crysta les esquivait ou les parait. Puis soudain, Wolf comprit.

- Taldir, stop !, aboya-t-il. Arrête de te battre !

- Hein ? Mais non, on doit la battre !

- Fais-moi confiance !

Nagash observait, assis sur un rocher avec un seau de pop-corn. D'où il le sortait, mystère ! Taldir s'immobilisa, et regarda Crysta qui se mit à applaudir.

- Bien joué. Vous avez compris que…

La jeune fille vola soudainement. Non, Taldir n'avait pas compris !

- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, soupira Crysta.

En deux temps trois mouvements, les deux mages étaient à terre, assommés.

- File-moi du pop-corn Naguichou !

La mage alla s'installer avec son ami nécromancien et partagea le pop-corn. Crysta donnait des surnoms à tout le monde. Taldir, c'était Taldou (horrible, n'est-ce pas ?) Wolf c'était Woulfy, et Nagash était Naguichou. Ne parlons pas d'Erza « la vieille » et des autres…

Après son combat, Crysta observa Taldir et Wolf.

- Tu crois que j'les ai assommés suffisamment fort pour faire la sieste ?, demanda la rose.

- Ouais, répondit Nagash.

- Nickel ! Bonne nuit mec !

Puis elle s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Crysta ne voyait rien. Chose anormale puisqu'elle avait les yeux ouverts.

- Les gars ?

Pas de réponse. Juste un gémissement.

- Debout bande de flemmards !, cria la jeune fille.

- Boule de feu !, hurla Taldir en se réveillant.

- Il fait noir, constata Wolf.

- Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Je dormais comme vous trois, dit Nagash.

- Bon, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire…, dit Crysta en s'enflammant.

Et le mur de pierre vola en éclat.

- Allez les gars, venez !

La jeune fille se mit à courir avec ses compagnons, suivant son flair. Ils arrivèrent au camp de la guilde et on leur raconta tout. Grimoire Heart avait attaqué, Zelef avait fait son entré, Mest était en fait un membre du conseil magique, et maintenant l'épreuve devait être annulé !

Personne ne l'entendait de cette oreille. On entendit un grondement horriblement fort, que Wendy, Gajeel, et les jumeaux reconnurent.

Acnologia se posa, et de là, ce fut la panique. Le maitre changea de forme pour pouvoir affronter le dragon, mais avec ses blessures il ne ferait jamais le poids.

- Allons-y !, s'exclama l'unité Raijin en fonçant vers le dragon.

- Vous pourriez obéir à votre maitre une dernière fois !, cria Makarov. Bande de sales mômes !

- J'suis un chasseur de dragon, c'est à moi de le battre !, s'exclama Natsu.

Luxus attrapa le fils d'Ignir au col et l'entraina. Sur les ordres du maitre, Luxus commença à partir avec Natsu. Mirajane observait Crysta qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

- Crysta, allez !, encouragea la blanche.

- Mira. Tu sais comme moi qu'il n'a aucune chance contre ce dragon.

A ses mots, la fille d'Ignir s'enflamma.

- J'ai une dette envers le vieux. Aujourd'hui, je vais l'honorer. Alors… Veille sur Natsu.

La puissance des flammes fit reculer Mirajane.

- Crysta !, hurla Natsu en voyant sa sœur s'élever dans les airs.

Tous courraient, mais Natsu se débattait et Gray se retourna pour voir sa dulcinée lancer ses flammes sur le dragon de l'apocalypse.

- Vas-t-en Crysta !, ordonna Makarov.

- Permettez-moi de désobéir une dernière fois, et de rembourser ma dette !, dit Crysta en riant. Les ailes du dragon !

La dragon slayer lança ses différentes attaques, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner.

- Il s'amuse, pensa la rose.

Elle connaissait la puissance des dragons, son père la leur avait démontré tant de fois par le passé. Les mages de Fairy Tail se joignirent à la bataille, mais là encore le dragon ne faisait que s'amuser. Puis il décolla et poussa un long rugissement.

- C'est un hurlement !, dire les quatre dragon slayers.

- Il veut quand même pas détruire toute l'île ?!, s'exclama Kanna.

Erza donna les directives à suivre, et tous finirent par se donner la main, et Acnologia lança son attaque.

Le 16 décembre de l'année 784, l'île de Tenrô fut détruite par Acnologia qui disparut à nouveau. Des recherches eurent lieu sur la zone pendant les six mois qui suivirent. On ne retrouva aucun survivant.

Puis sept ans passèrent. Fairy Tail était descendue dans l'estime de tous, et se faisait racketter. Et aujourd'hui, jour de paye, les racketteurs furent mis au tapis.

- C'est nous !, clama Natsu.

Personne n'en revenait. Evidemment, on expliqua l'histoire de la Sphère des Fées, de Mavis Vermillon et de l'attaque d'Acnologia.

Natsu cherchait du regard qui se trouvait dans la guilde.

- Elle est où ?, demanda-t-il.

Tous regardèrent le fils d'Ignir. Arzak baissa les yeux. Apparemment, Natsu ne l'avait pas cru…

- Crysta n'est jamais rentrée…, murmura Macao.

Natsu ne dit rien quelques instants, puis il serra les poings avant d'hurler à plein poumons :

- Où est ma sœur !


	12. Plus rien n'a de sens ?

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors oui, aujourd'hui je poste TOUT ce que j'ai écris et avait en réserve, que je n'avais pas pu poster avant car je cherchais à faire un OS particulier et je ne trouvais pas comment le faire... En chanson ! Donc voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Les Grands Jeux Magiques touchaient à leur fin. Quatre jours intenses, et beaucoup de choses étaient arrivés. Le combat tant attendu allait se produire : Sabertooth vs Fairy Tail. Deux mages de chaque côté, en l'occurrence deux dragon slayers. Sting et Rogue pour Sabertooth, Natsu et Gajeel pour la guilde des fées.<p>

Avant les Jeux, il y avait eu l'examen de passage au rang S. Sur l'île de Tenrô, avec Erza, Gildartz, Mirajane et Crysta comme mages à affronter. Mais tout avait pris une tournure sombre. Grimoire Heart avait attaqué, mais pas seulement. Acnologia avait fait perdre sept ans de vie aux mages qui se trouvaient sur l'île. Mais ce monstre avait aussi enlevé la vie à une mage. Natsu se remémorait ce moment douloureux où, de retour à la guilde, on l'avait prévenu qu'_elle_ n'était jamais rentrée à la guilde. Il avait espéré qu'_elle_ avait simplement disparu de l'île, et qu'il _la_ retrouverait chez eux. Mais _elle_ n'était jamais revenue. Natsu avait forcé le maitre à retourner sur l'île, et la seule chose qu'il avait trouvée était un morceau de sa jupe. _Elle_ n'en portait jamais, mais la chaleur l'y avait obligé. Ce morceau, Natsu le portait en permanence à son poignet, comme il portait l'écharpe que son père lui avait donnée.

- Natsu.

Gajeel venait d'arriver. L'heure avait sonnée.

- Allons-y.

Les deux dragon slayers descendirent dans l'arène, sous les yeux des spectateurs.  
>Sur le balcon de Sabertooth, Minerva se retourna légèrement en arrière. Dans l'ombre, une silhouette capée se tenait appuyée contre le mur.<p>

- Sois prête à réagir, dit la fille du maitre de Sabertooth.

- Je le suis déjà.

Minerva observa la silhouette et s'avança vers elle. La brune arracha la capuche et observa la jeune fille de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux châtains étaient noués en une tresse parfaite, et ses yeux verts étaient voilés.

- Tu es parfaite, Ycarst.

- Merci.

Ycarst s'éloigna, tandis que le combat faisait rage dans l'arène. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis grogna.

- Je dois me dépêcher.

La brune quitta l'arène et alla dans un magasin de farce et attrape. Là-bas, elle s'acheta un masque qui lui couvrait le visage jusque sous ses pommettes. Elle enleva ensuite ses lentilles et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur d'origine, puis elle retourna à l'arène. Là elle observa Rogue voler à cause du coup donné par Gajeel. Le mage se releva sur les coudes et regarda son adversaire.

- Pas mal, dit-il.

Le dragon slayer de l'ombre commença à disparaitre, comme s'il était fait d'eau. Et là, il changea de forme. Capé, et portant un masque. Ses yeux étaient maintenant gris, et il ressemblait plus à… une fille.

- Bien joué, Ycarst, songea Minerva.

La jeune fille se releva, et évidemment elle n'avait aucun dégât.

- Quoi ?, s'étonna Gajeel.

Et pas le temps de réagir ! Le dragon slayer d'acier vola grâce à des flammes.

- Natsu tu fous quoi ?!, ragea Gajeel.

- C'est pas moi crétin !, rétorqua le fils d'Ignir.

Il se retourna vers l'individu capé et masqué.

- T'es qui !

- Mon identité importe peu.

Natsu se figea. Cette voix, il la connaissait par cœur, il l'entendait partout, dans ses rêves comme en pleine journée depuis l'attaque d'Acnologia et _sa_ disparition. Mais il doutait, c'est comme si cette voix avait changé.

Ycarst esquiva l'attaque de Gajeel et le renvoya dans le mur tandis que Sting s'occupait de Natsu. Mais le mage de feu ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il régla bien vite le compte du dragon blanc, et s'attaqua à Ycarst. A deux contre une, il faut avouer que c'était assez serré. Et pour être plus à l'aise, la jeune fille au pouvoir pyromane envoya voler sa cape. On put donc voir sa tresse de cheveux châtains et la ficelle qui retenait son masque.

D'un agile coup de pieds, elle envoya Gajeel et Natsu dans le mur, puis recula en un souple salto arrière. Natsu se releva et s'approcha de son coéquipier.

- Il faut qu'on lui fasse retirer son masque, dit le fils d'Ignir avec une pointe de rage.

- Ok.

Les mages de Fairy Tail repartirent donc à l'attaque. Natsu s'occupait de distraire Ycarst, pour que Gajeel puisse l'approcher plus facilement. Cela semblait fonctionner, car le dragon d'acier parvint à glisser sa lame tout près de la ficelle du masque. Il l'approcha tellement bien que le masque tomba, et que les cheveux châtains se trouvaient sur la lame. Des cris d'effrois montèrent des gradins.

- Tu l'as scalpé !, s'écria Natsu.

- C'est pas possible !

Natsu se retourna vers son adversaire, et se figea.

Sur le balcon destiné à la guilde, la surprise fut générale. La mâchoire du maitre en tomba, et Gray se précipita tout au bord, et se pencha même. Les commentateurs s'en étonnèrent aussi. Il faut dire que sa réputation avait traversé bien des frontières, et sa mort aussi…

Etrangement, le vent s'était mis à souffler, et la poussière volait en masse. Mais on distinguait bien la silhouette d'Ycarst. Ses yeux gris fixaient Natsu et Gajeel, et ses cheveux roses volaient avec le vent.

- Incroyable ! C'est bien elle ! Crysta Dragnir !

Natsu s'approcha, hésitant.

- Crys' ? C'est vraiment toi ?

La jeune fille hocha doucement la tête, sans laisser son regard triste se détacher de son frère.

- T'as pas changé…

- La magie du Premier Maitre m'a atteinte… Je suis devenue un point fixe dans le temps, déclara la dragon slayer qui avait reprit sa voix que tous connaissait. Natsu, non s'il te plait… Pleure pas…

Les yeux de Crysta s'étaient mouillés aussi.

- On a un combat à terminer, pas vrai ?, demanda Natsu.

- Oui !, s'exclama Crysta qui avait très bien comprit où son jumeau voulait en venir.

Ils allaient enfin voir qui était le plus fort, après ces sept ans séparés ! Mais, au dernier moment, l'arbitre se manifesta.

- Le combat est annulé !

Tous furent surpris. Comment ça, le combat était annulé ?

- Le combat devait opposer deux membres de Fairy Tail, et deux de Sabertooth ! Or, la demoiselle ici présente n'est pas l'un des combattants désignés, et n'est même pas de Sabertooth !

- Comment ?!, s'étonna Makarov.

- Grillé, pensa Minerva.

Oui, Crysta avait rejoint Sabertooth peu avant les Jeux, mais elle n'avait pas été marquée.  
>- Le combat est donc annulé ! Et reporté très prochainement ! Mages, veuillez quitter l'arène immédiatement !<p>

Natsu s'empressa de prendre sa sœur au poignet.

- Viens, ordonna-t-il.

Sans laisser le choix à sa sœur, le fils d'Ignir quitta l'arène avec Gajeel et rejoint le reste de la guilde. Happy se jeta dans les bras de Crysta en pleurant.

- Tu m'as trop manqué !

- Toi aussi mon p'tit matou, dit Crysta avec un sourire.

Makarov rejoint ses enfants, et se posta devant Crysta qui s'agenouilla.

- Pardonnez-moi maitre… Je n'ai pas quitté la guilde en bonne et due forme, et en plus j'en ai intégré une autre…

Makarov tapota gentiment le dessus de la tête de Crysta qui fut surprise.

- Tu n'as jamais quitté la guilde mon enfant. Et tu n'as pas non plus rejoint Sabertooth.

Makarov baissa les yeux vers sol, où il vit des petites taches sombres se former.

- Tant que tu porteras notre marque, tu seras toujours une mage de Fairy Tail.

Des larmes coulaient pour beaucoup de mages. Revoir leur amie pensée morte, c'était un tel bonheur…

- Allons, relève-toi maintenant et montre-nous combien tu es fière d'être l'une des nôtres.

Crysta se releva, et ne cacha pas son visage plein de larmes. Natsu sourit à travers ses larmes, puis il prit sa jumelle aux épaules pour la ramener contre lui.

- Ça c'est ma chouineuse de frangine !

Gray restait impassible. Dans sa tête, il réfléchissait déjà à ce que sa petite amie avait pu vivre pendant ces sept années. L'avait-elle oublié comme elle avait oublié la guilde ? La nouvelle recrue, un jeune homme roux aux yeux mauves, s'avança.

- Crysta ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers le mage et sa surprise fut flagrante.

- Salem ?

Le jeune homme enlaça la mage de feu et la souleva du sol.

- C'est bien toi !, s'exclama-t-il.

- Eh oui !, dit Crysta quand elle toucha le sol. Mais où t'étais passé ?

- Bah à Fairy Tail !

- Vous vous connaissez ?, demanda Makarov.

Gray grogna en son for intérieur. Comment ils se connaissaient ?

- Salem a été mon camarade de route quelques temps, dit Crysta.

- Elle avait essayé de me brûler vif !, dit Salem en rigolant. Je lui avais volé son pain, résultat j'ai finis le ventre vide et à l'hôpital !

- Décidément tu ne connaissais pas ma réputation de dragon des rues !, rigola Crysta.

Les Jeux reprirent, et le vrai combat opposant Sting et Rogue à Natsu et Gajeel débuta. Crysta était parmi les siens, proche du maitre. A sa grande déception, Gray n'avait rien fait : pas une parole, pas un regard. Il semblait l'éviter, ce qui préoccupait la rose. Crysta encourageait ses compagnons par la pensée, et finalement cela sembla fonctionner. Fairy Tail prit la tête des Jeux, au grand bonheur de tous ! Etrangement, Makarov se méfiait de Salem. C'est pour cela qu'il prit Crysta à part, afin d'avoir davantage de renseignements sur le mage.

- Que sais-tu de Salem, exactement ?

- Il a été à la rue pendant six ans. Ses parents n'ont jamais accepté qu'il fasse de la magie, et lorsqu'il a voulu intégrer une guilde il s'est trouvé à la rue.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Salem pratique la magie des vents depuis tout petit, et c'est tout ce que je sais.

- Très bien…

Makarov se retourna vers la sœur de Natsu, et très sérieux il dit :

- Je veux que tu partes à la recherche d'informations sur ce mage.

- Oui, Maitre.

Makarov et Crysta se séparèrent. La jeune fille croisa Gray, qui ne lui adressa pas un regard. Elle s'arrêta une seconde pour se retourner et voir le mage de glace qui s'éloignait puis reprit sa marche. La seconde suivante, Gray se retourna pour regarder Crysta s'éloigner. Il baissa les yeux, et hésita.

- Crysta.

La jeune fille s'arrêta, puis se retourna en posant son regard sur le mage de glace qui la fixait à présent.

- Content que tu sois rentré, dit-il.

- Moi aussi, dit Crysta en hochant la tête.

Gray sourit en coin puis observa la rose qui s'éloignait de nouveau. Rien ne changeait, ils se disaient toujours peu de choses pour en dire énormément.


	13. Un bal, et le temps qui passe

Le bal battait son plein, et toutes les filles de Fairy Tail avait rejoint la salle. Lucy, toute excitée, se tenait prêt du buffet où Gray était aussi. Kanna était avec la constellationniste, et se posait des questions.

- Pourquoi es-tu si excitée Lucy ?, demanda l'alcoolique.

- C'est pour Crysta. Je suis tellement contente qu'elle soit revenue ! Et là… J'ai hâte de voir comment elle est habillée ! Elle a dit qu'elle mettrait le feu à la salle !

Gray avala son verre de punch, puis se retourna afin de quitter le buffet. Ce qu'il vu lui coupa le souffle. En même temps, dès qu'il voyait Crysta il avait le souffle coupé.

La sœur de Natsu s'avançait avec une démarche féline vers ses amies qui s'étaient réunies en petit groupe. Sa jupe, longue, était faite de voiles légers mais pas transparents. Quant au haut, il était du style que Crysta portait souvent : sans manches ni bretelles, descendant juste au-dessus des dernières côtes et droit à la poitrine, avec quelques dorures et des sequins scintillants. Le bas de la robe était relié au haut par de fines chainettes dorées et lâches qui se croisaient pour former un V renversé qui encadrait le nombril de la jumelle de Natsu. Ses jambes étaient révélées à chaque pas, grâce à l'ouverture qui se trouvait de chaque côté, qui s'arrêtait à une main sous la hanche. Mais ce qui faisait la beauté de la robe, c'était ce tissu orange aux reflets flamboyants comme des flammes. Gray était comme figé, et ne pouvait détacher son regard de Crysta, comme la plupart des mâles se trouvant dans la salle. Lucy était hystérique face à la robe de son amie, et ne cessait de la complimenter.  
>Crysta, légèrement gênée, rougissait un peu par moment. La jeune fille se retourna lorsqu'on lui tapota l'épaule, et son visage s'illumina d'un charmant sourire.<p>

- Tu es sur ton trente-et-un Salem, dit Crysta avec un ton provocateur.

Le jeune homme sourit et fit une révérence à son amie.

- M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

- Mais personne ne danse !, répondit Crysta d'un ton amusé.

- Donnons-leur l'exemple…

Le regard malin et charmeur de Salem finit par convaincre Crysta, qui mit sa main dans celle que lui tendait son compagnon d'infortune. Elle se laissa guider, et dansa avec Salem qui se rapprocha fortement d'elle, jusqu'à avoir la bouche contre son oreille. La sœur de Natsu frémi alors, puis baissa les yeux en souriant.

- Puis-je espérer passer la soirée entière en ta compagnie, Crys' ?, murmura Salem.

- Salem…, dit Crysta d'un ton rieur.

Gray, appuyé contre un mur, observai tout. Et surtout Salem et Crysta.

- Tu sais bien…, murmura Crysta à l'oreille du mage des vents.

Un sourire « carnassier » étira les lèvres de Salem, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Gray. Ce mec n'était pas net, et il le sentait. Et on ne sait comment, une bagarre éclata. Quel bonheur pour Crysta, une bonne bagarre à l'ancienne !

La salle était sans dessus-dessous lorsqu'un homme se montra au balcon, et annonça le roi. Crysta regarda autour d'elle, cherchant son jumeau du regard.

- Il ne faudrait pas qu'il cogne le roi…, songea la fille d'Ignir.

Et le roi se montra, déguisé en Natsu. Euh, non, c'est l'inverse ! Natsu se montra, déguisé en roi.

- Mais c'est pas possible !, grogna Crysta en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Salem éclata de rire, ce qui fit tourner le regard de Crysta vers lui.

- Bien joué Natsu !

- L'encourage pas !, gronda Crysta en frappant Salem qui s'étala au sol, tel une crêpe. Natsu vient là !

Le fils d'Ignir cessa de rire en entendant le ton réprobateur de sa sœur.

- T'as louper la bagarre, baka !

Tous regardaient Crysta avec de grands yeux. Elle n'allait quand même pas disputer Natsu pour ça ? Eh bah si ! Mais bon, après ça le bal se déroula sans encombre.

Salem restait toujours avec Crysta, et Gray rageait toujours davantage. Juvia avait tenté sa chance, et bien que l'élu de son cœur l'aie repoussé en début de soirée, elle avait finalement gagné plusieurs danses avec Gray. Et cette fois, c'est Crysta qui rageait.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ?, demanda Taldir à son amie qu'il avait pu rejoindre.

- J'ai vécu sept ans sans lui. C'est pas à moi de me bouger.

- Bah si, je crois… Lui c'est clair qu'il t'aime.

- J'ai déjà eu la faiblesse de faire le premier pas. A lui de le faire maintenant.

Gray ne faisait plus attention à la jumelle de Natsu, car Juvia monopolisait son attention en lui marchant sur les pieds.

- Je vais aller faire un tour, dit Crysta à Taldir.

Gray aperçut la rose quitter la salle rapidement. Il lâcha alors Juvia et s'excusa, avant d'aller à la suite de Crysta. Il observa le couloir dans lequel il venait d'entrer, et n'entendit rien. Ni le bruit des talons de son amie, ni sa respiration. Il retourna alors dans la salle, et sentit un courant d'air provenant d'une fenêtre toute proche. Le mage de glace s'approcha donc de la fenêtre entr'ouverte, et observa le bas du bâtiment et le ciel, espérant voir une ombre, mais rien. Déçu, il rentra de nouveau dans la salle de bal. Et tandis qu'il tournait le dos, une ombre svelte passa devant la fenêtre.

- Crysta !, s'exclama Natsu en reconnaissant sa sœur.

Gray se retourna aussitôt et ne vit qu'un bout de tissu orange s'élever.

- Crys', tu fais quoi ?!, s'étonna Gray qui était immédiatement retourné à la fenêtre.

Le mage n'eut aucune réponse, ce qui le poussa à passer sur le rebord et à se hisser à la suite de son amie.

- Gray, attends !, dit Natsu.

Mais le disciple d'Oul était déjà sur le toit. Contrairement à Crysta, Gray avançait prudemment sur les tuiles alors qu'elle courrait.

- Crysta fait attention ! Si tu tombes tu te tuerais !

Mais rien n'à faire, la jeune fille n'écoutait rien. Elle n'avait pas changé… Crysta fit le tour de l'étage supérieur puis se stoppa une fois hors de la vue de Gray. Elle se plaqua contre le mur et attendit en regardant le ciel. Gray la suivrait-il ? Evidemment. Il fit le tour par le côté opposé et longea prudemment le rebord des fenêtres jusqu'à atteindre Crysta qui regardait s'il arrivait de l'autre côté.

- J'te tiens !, dit Gray en passant ses bras autour des hanches de la rose.

- Oh, tu crois ?, rétorqua Crysta sur un ton suggestif et en lançant une œillade au mage de glace.

La jeune fille glissa hors des bras du brun puis s'élança en courant vers le rebord du toit. Arrivée là, elle se rattrapa à la gouttière et se laissa attraper la cheville par son jumeau. Natsu prit sa sœur au bras et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Faut que je sorte…, murmura Crysta.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Natsu.

- Non… Profite de la fête frangin.

Crysta embrassa son frère sur la joue et quitta la salle. Juvia, curieuse, décida de la suivre avec Lucy.

La dragon slayer passa la porte principale et s'avança sur les gravillons qui composaient le sol de la cour du palais. Le plus rapidement possible, elle alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la grande fontaine, et couvrit ses yeux d'une main. Discrètement, les deux espionnes se déplacèrent et se dissimulèrent derrière un arbre.

- Crysta ?, fit une voix familière.

- Laisse-moi…

Gray alla s'asseoir près de son amie, qui s'écarta alors. Juvia avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, et elle espérait qu'on ne l'entendrait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Gray en regardant Crysta.

- Rien, répondit-elle sèchement.

- D'accord…

Le mage de glace se leva puis s'en alla. Les deux filles ne bougèrent pas, et la fille d'Ignir non plus.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit la rose, il n'a rien compris…

Elle se leva puis regarda le ciel.

- Sept années sont passées. Et pourtant…

Crysta se retourna vers la fontaine et observa son reflet, une jeune fille triste ayant perdu espoir.

- Je souffre toujours autant…

Voilà un mois que les Grands Jeux Magiques ont été clôturés, avec la victoire de Fairy Tail. Crysta avait retrouvé sa guilde d'origine, ses amis, sa maison, sa famille… Sauf Gray. Depuis un mois, il ne faisait que l'éviter. Il ne lui parlait pas, ou très peu, il n'allait jamais vers elle. Personne ne savait s'ils étaient encore ensemble, et ni eux ne savaient s'ils l'étaient encore.

Comme souvent, Gray ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Ses rêves étaient hantés par Crysta qui disparaissait subitement, ou s'éloignait sans qu'il puisse la rattraper. Ses rêves viraient en cauchemars, et il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

- Ok… J'en ai marre.

Gray se leva et sortit de chez lui. La lune brillait comme un disque d'argent, se reflétant sur l'eau de la rivière qui s'écoulait devant le mage de glace. Quelque chose attira son regard vers le pont sur sa gauche, mais il n'y avait rien.

Crysta ne dormait pas non plus, bien qu'elle se sente aux anges contre son frère qu'elle avait rejoint après un cauchemar. Pour se changer les idées, elle décida d'aller faire un tour qui, inconsciemment la mènerait sur le pont à côté de chez Gray. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers le pont, elle s'arrêta net. Il était là, accoudé au muret et lui tournant le dos. La jeune fille s'empressa de faire demi-tour lorsqu'il l'interpella.

- Faut qu'on parle.

- De quoi ?, demanda Crysta qui continuait sa marche.

- Ça fait un mois que…

- Qu'on se parle plus ? Je sais, merci.

- Crysta, attends !, dit Gray en allant l'attraper au poignet.

La mage de feu se retourna vivement et se défit de l'emprise de Gray.

- Non ! J'ai suffisamment attendu comme ça !

Gray garda le silence, attendant que l'orage passe.

- Sept années se sont écoulées, Gray ! J'aurais très bien pu passer à autre chose, mais au lieu de ça j'ai attendu que vous reveniez tous, que TU reviennes ! J'ai cherché de l'aide, du soutien, et je n'ai rien trouvé pendant sept ans ! Alors j'ai attendu qu'on me tende la main ou n'importe quoi, mais j'ai attendu à rien !

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de Crysta qui tremblait de manière violente.

- J'ai toujours rêvé du jour où vous reviendriez, et là j'ai encore attendu un signe de ta part. Et encore une fois j'ai attendu à rien.

- Je me doutais que ces sept ans avaient été long pour toi, et je ne savais pas comment agir…

- Tu ne sais jamais quoi faire !, explosa Crysta. Tu n'as jamais su prendre une quelconque initiative, et ça a toujours été comme ça ! Et cherche pas d'excuse, t'en a pas !

Gray fixa son amie, qui tremblait toujours et qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Elle fit un rapide demi-tour, mais se stoppa quand le mage de glace la retint au poignet.

- Tu m'as menti…, lâcha Crysta entre deux sanglots. Tu m'avais promis que tu resterais avec moi. Et là, t'as rien pu faire.

- Mais je suis là maintenant…

- Et c'est trop tard…

Gray tira Crysta en arrière et la serra contre lui, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- C'est toi qui disait toujours qu'il n'est jamais trop tard, Crys'…

Les sanglots de la rose s'amplifièrent, ainsi que ses tremblements.

- On a tous cru que tu étais morte. Natsu et moi avons insisté pour retourner sur l'île, en espérant t'y trouver. Depuis qu'on est rentrés, j'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi.

- Tu crois pas que c'est trop classique comme discours ? Qu'est-ce qui me pousse à te croire ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de le faire ?, rétorqua Gray.

- Tout !, répondit Crysta la voix tremblante. Le temps passé, ton indifférence, mon cœur…

Gray se mit devant son amie et la regarda dans les yeux, la tenant aux épaules.

- Je t'ai perdu une fois. Je laisserais pas passer ma chance de te garder cette fois.

Crysta lança des regards sur les côtés, le ciel, puis regarda le mage de glace.

- Tu m'énerves, dit-elle en se calant contre le brun.

- Je sais, répondit-il en serrant la rose.

Crysta pleura un bon coup, puis resta contre Gray une fois qu'elle fut calmée. Le mage de glace sentit soudain que sa dulcinée faisait plus que se blottir contre lui… Elle dormait carrément ! Par logique, Gray porta Crysta jusqu'à chez lui et la mit au lit. Il s'assit près d'elle et la regarda. La jeune fille ouvrit brièvement les yeux et regarda le brun avec un sourire fatigué.

- T'inquiètes pas, dit Gray, je reste avec toi…

- J'te fais confiance…

- Crysta ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu m'as manqué…

La rose se décala un peu dans le lit et tira gentiment Gray par le poignet pour l'inviter à s'allonger.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, dit la mage de feu une fois son amant près d'elle.

Elle se blottit ensuite contre Gray et se rendormit. Gray enlaça Crysta et cala son front contre celui de la rose. Elle lui avait manqué.

Comme si des années s'étaient écoulées.


	14. Notre premier noel, enfin tous réunis !

Bonjour tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui, c'est Nowel, doooonc voici un OS spécial sur le thème de cette journée spéciale ! Je ne l'ai pas fait seule, Florea l'a écrit avec moi. Je ne vous dis pas quels passages elle a écrit :-P

Bonne lecture et joyeuses fêtes !

* * *

><p>Magnolia avait revêtu son manteau blanc. Les enfants jouaient dans la neige, et quelques adultes le faisaient aussi. Tous les membres de la guilde s'amusaient. Sauf une personne. Freya marchait le long de la rivière, à présent gelée. Les flocons blancs tachaient sa longue chevelure sombre, comme si c'était des étoiles dans le ciel noir de la nuit. Elle regardait dans le vide, plongée dans ses pensées quand soudain, un monstre lui sauta dessus. Des poils roses et longs vinrent lui chatouiller le visage, et une matière molle et froide se colla à sa joue. Ce monstre, était en fait Crysta.<p>

- Yo Freya !, lança la rose.

La brune ne répondit pas. Evidemment, comme toujours, Crysta ne s'arrêta pas là.

- Tu sais quel jour on est ?, demanda-t-elle, enthousiaste comme jamais.

Et toujours aucune réponse.

- C'est… Noël cocotte ! Tu viens ce soir alors, hein ? Sinon, j't'embarque de force !, s'exclama Crysta.

- J'ai pas le choix de toute façon…, soupira Freya.

Les deux filles aperçurent une touffe rousse entrer dans leur champ de vision.

- Salut Salem !, lança Crysta.

- Salut les filles !, répondit le mage aux yeux mauves. Crys' tu viens ce soir ?

- Ouais, avec Freya ! J'lui ai pas laissé l'choix !

- Ha… Cool ! Du coup… Bah on pourra quand même se voir aujourd'hui ?

- Bah oui, tu m'vois là, non ?, lança Crysta.

Décidément, la sœur de Natsu était comme son frère parfois…

- Oui oui, enfin…

- Bon j'vous laisse !, coupa Crysta. J'dois emmener Natsu faire les boutiques. J'en ai marre de le voir à moitié torse nu, et là il m'a promis de faire un effort. A plus tard !

La fille d'Ignir partit en courant, laissant Salem et Freya sur place.

La mage brune lança un regard d'avertissement au mage des vents. Elle voyait clair dans son jeu et lui montrait que s'il s'en prenait à Crysta, il le regretterait. Puis elle partit, sans un mot. Le roux regarda Freya s'éloigner, et grogna en son for intérieur. Il devrait faire davantage attention à l'entourage de la rose, qui pourrait lui poser quelques problèmes…

- Mais t'en a encore combien à me faire essayer ?!, s'exclama Natsu.

- Râle pas Baka, t'as promis !, répondit Crysta.

Natsu soupira, coincé dans la cabine d'essayage. Sa jumelle avait décidé de lui faire porter un PULL ! En même temps, il lui avait promit de faire un effort vestimentaire pour la soirée à la guilde, organisé pour noël.

- Aaaah, j'ai trouvé !, s'exclama la rose.

Elle passa un pull par-dessus le rideau de la cabine d'essayage et attendit que son frère ressorte. La jeune fille sautait sur sa chaise, attendant impatiemment que son frère se décide à sortir.

- Bon tu t'grouilles ! On met pas sept ans à mettre un pull !, grogna-t-elle.

- Ça va, hein ! J'ai pas l'habitude !, répondit Natsu.

Sa sœur soupira, désespérée. Lorsqu'enfin, le dragon slayer sortit de la cabine, sa sœur en ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

- PAR-FAIT !, s'exclama-t-elle.

Wolf, Nagash et Taldir marchaient tranquillement dans la rue, discutant de tout et de rien. Un petit garçon, fuyant une boule de neige, les bouscula avant de s'excuser. Le nécromancien lui dit que ce n'est rien quand soudain, il prit une boule de neige dans la tête. Déstabilisé, il recula et tenta vainement de retrouver son équilibre. Malheureusement, il avait eu la magnifique idée de se mettre le long de la rivière, et c'est ainsi qu'il tomba dans l'eau glaciale.

- Nagashou !, s'écria Taldir, pour l'embêter.

Le druide s'élança vers le bord, bousculant son collègue loup-garou.

- Mais t'es dingue !, grogna Wolf.

Il s'éloigna du bord à reculons, observant son ami lorsqu'il glissa sur une plaque de verglas. A cet instant, les boules de neiges fusèrent, et le loup-garou se retrouva enseveli sous elles. Nagash tentait de se hisser sur la berge, mais il glissait quelque peu à cause de la neige. Soudain, une main lui attrapa le bras. Il leva alors la tête pour voir qui c'était. Freya tira alors le nécromancien de l'eau.

- Que fais-tu ici, Freya ?, demanda Nagash, surpris.

La brune resta silencieuse, et se contenta de repartir comme elle était venue.

Crysta avait décidé d'aller faire un tour avant de retourner avec son frère qui était rentré. Se dirigeant vers l'enclos de Gitan et Banira, la rose réfléchissait à ce que lui réservait l'avenir. Une fleur gelée attira son attention. Elle lui semblait si familière... Oui, elle se souvenait. Gray lui avait amener une fleur gelée lors de leur premier rendez-vous.

- Trop sentimentale.

Elle reprit sa marche, et réfléchit à la nuit qu'elle avait passé chez Gray, après les Grands Jeux Magiques. Elle était partie avant qu'il ne se réveille, et ils ne s'étaient que très peu parler depuis. Pourquoi Gray faisait-il cela ? Laisser un espoir à Crysta puis l'ignorer à nouveau ? Attendre ? Crysta en avait assez.

Elle arriva au pré et vérifia les couvertures des deux chevaux. Avec eux, elle oublia le sujet de sa réflexion et songea à la soirée qui arrivait...

L'heure de la soirée arriva. Evidemment, comme c'était le réveillon, tous s'étaient mis sur leur trente-et-un. Sauf Freya, qui restait comme d'habitude. La brune était à l'étage, laissant ses compagnons partager la joie d'être ensemble. Elle se contentait de les regarder, l'air triste.

Gray, assis avec Elfman, ne prêtait aucune attention à Juvia qui, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait d'yeux que pour Crysta, tentait de le séduire. Il observait, du coin de l'œil, le nouvel arrivant. Salem avait l'air louche pour lui, encore plus car il tournait autour de la fille d'Ignir. Le mage de glace avait, pour une fois, fait l'effort de garder ses vêtements. Il se retourna immédiatement en entendant la porte de la guilde s'ouvrir. Les derniers venaient ENFIN d'arriver. Il était inutile de préciser que les derniers étaient les enfants d'Ignir.

- Waouh, Natsu !, s'exclama Lucy, surprise. Ton pull est magnifique !

- Il est basique…, répondit le mage de feu.

- Crysta, c'est toi qui le lui as trouvé ?, demanda Erza.

La jeune fille répondit en hochant la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Son frère portait donc un pull noir en laine, sans oublier sa précieuse écharpe. Un pull basique, mais qui allait très bien au dragon slayer.

- Eh, oubliez pas ma sœur !, dit Natsu en se tournant vers sa sœur.

Lucy observa son amie, qui enlevait son long manteau noir. C'est ainsi qu'elle se dévoila, dans une longue robe bordeaux avec des volants rouge vif, assortit à ses bretelles qui formait un cœur autour de ses épaules.

- Toujours aussi belle, Crys' !, s'extasia Salem.

La rose baissa la tête en souriant, afin qu'on ne voit pas ses joues devenir rouges. Gray ragea, et ne dit rien. Il lança une œillade oblique vers Crysta qui, relevant les yeux, croisa son regard sombre. La rose se referma et ignora Gray, alors qu'elle adressa son plus beau sourire à Salem.

- Merci Salem, je te retourne le compliment.

- Tu me flattes !, sourit le mage roux.

Taldir vint sauter sur Crysta qui grogna.

- T'étais où encore ?, dit la rose en lançant un regard noir à son ami.

- Nulle part !, répondit le druide.

- Menteur.

Nagash se faisait petit, avec Wolf. Mais évidemment, la dragon slayer les remarqua.

- Ok vous avez fait quoi encore ?, gronda Crysta.

- Bah on s'est réchauffés avec le vin…, répondit doucement le loup-garou.

- QUOI ?!, s'exclama leur amie. Et on boit quoi ce soir ?! Trio de dégénérés !

- Champagne !, cria Mirajane en sabrant la bouteille au-dessus de la pyramide de verres.

La blanche versa le liquide dans le verre qui se trouvait au sommet, puis se déversa dans les autres verres, de manière magistrale. La soirée se déroula à merveille et sans encombre. Puis, vint l'heure de s'échanger les cadeaux. Crysta monta à l'étage voir Freya, les mains dans le dos. La brune, accoudée à la rambarde, se retourna vers la rose et fut surprise de voir ce qu'on lui tendait.

- Joyeux Noël Freya, dit Crysta avec un sourire, un petit paquet bleu dans les mains.

La brune prit le paquet, et l'ouvrit doucement. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça, et elle était plus touchée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle voulut remercier Crysta mais celle-ci était déjà en bas. Les cadeaux s'échangeaient, les sourires fusaient comme les remerciements. Gray observa l'assemblée, une petite boite à la main. Pas de mage aux cheveux roses et aux yeux argentés. Le mage de glace mit le paquet dans sa poche, et sentit un courant d'air. Il se retourna, et aperçut la porte de derrière se refermer. Il se dirigea donc vers elle, puis sortit. Il regarda autour de lui, et n'aperçut aucune silhouette. Avait-il rêvé ?

- T'es pas à l'intérieur ?, demanda Crysta qui se tenait dans l'ombre.

- Toi non plus, dit Gray.

- Tu as raison.

Le mage de glace s'approcha de la rose qui recula. Il s'arrêta alors, ne comprenant pas.

- Retourne à l'intérieur, dit Crysta en tournant le dos à Gray.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison.

- Tu vas détruire Juvia à force de jouer avec elle.

Le mage de glace fut étonné de cette réponse. Lui, jouer avec les sentiments de quelqu'un ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Je ne pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille.

- Par contre mentir, tu sais faire.

- Quoi ?

Gray prit Crysta au bras et la força à sortir de l'ombre. A la lumière de la lune, les larmes de cette dernière paraissaient être des diamants.

- Crysta…

- Tu dis que tu ne pourrais jamais jouer avec le cœur de quelqu'un ? Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu le fais avec moi !

Gray se tut, ne sachant que répondre alors que Crysta se libérait de son emprise.

- J'en ai marre, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

- Crys', attends s'il…

- Non !, coupa la rose. Tu me dis d'attendre, mais je ne fais que ça ! Attendre ! J'attends tout, j'attends rien, et je perds mon temps ! Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, et j'en ai assez ! J'ai fais une erreur en me laissant faire après cette soirée. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller chez toi…

Crysta se tut, sa voix se brisant au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Elle se couvrit la bouche d'une main, et baissa la tête. Ses cheveux roses firent un rideau fin, qui cachait son visage. Elle se raidit en sentant les mains de Gray sur son visage.

- Tu ne sembles toujours pas comprendre. Tu dis que tu attends que je fasse quelque chose ? J'ai réagi, ce soir-là. Et tu ne m'as pas cru ? Pourtant, il serait temps. Tu attends que j'agisse, mais j'attends un signe pour que tu me laisse faire. Je l'attends depuis ton retour, depuis tout ce temps. Et comme un abruti, je continue de le faire.

La rose ne dit rien, tandis que le mage de glace essuyait ses larmes avec douceur.

- Si tu crois que ta « mort » m'a fait cesser de t'aimer, tu te trompes. Je ne sais pas si…

Gray se tut, surprit de la réaction de la rose. Elle venait de se blottir contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Il n'attendit pas plus pour faire de même.

- J'suis désolée…, murmura Crysta entre deux sanglots.

- J't'en veux pas…

Gray garda Crysta contre lui, puis se recula légèrement. Il lui releva doucement la tête et plongea son regard sombre dans ses yeux argentés.

- Même après sept ans…, dit Crysta dont la phrase fut achevée par Gray.

- J't'aime toujours.

La neige se mit à tomber, mais ni Gray ni Crysta n'y prêtèrent attention tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient. Ils ne firent pas non plus attention à la porte qui s'ouvrait près d'eux.

- Regardez !, s'écria Mirajane. Ils sont rabibochés !

Tous s'étaient mis à chercher Gray et Crysta qui avaient disparu de la salle. Tous se réjouirent de voir enfin ces deux tourtereaux de nouveau ensemble. Et pour montrer leur joie, ils applaudirent avec quelques exclamations.

- Allons les enfants, il fait froid !, s'écria Makarov. Le repas nous attend !

- Ouais !, dirent-ils tous ensemble.

Gray et Crysta rejoignirent leurs compagnons à l'intérieur. A table, Crysta se retrouvait entre son frère, et son petit ami. Natsu, mécontent, grogna. Crysta rigola gentiment et s'appuya sur son jumeau.

- T'es incorrigible…, dit-elle.

Soudain, un cri les fit sursauter.

- MON FRAISIER !

Erza envoya valdinguer Salem, qui s'écrasa sur Elfman, qui tomba sur Gajeel qui mit un coup, sans le vouloir, à Wolf. Et de là, une bagarre générale éclata au signal du loup-garou qui hurla. Taldir lançait des flèches dans tous les sens (oui c'est un archer à la base !), Crysta et Natsu brûlaient tout, Gray tentait de congeler Roméo, qui tentait de protéger Wendy des vols de nourriture.

Et à l'étage, Freya observait l'agitation. Décidément, ils ne changeront jamais. Mais sinon, ce ne serait pas Fairy Tail.


	15. Le cauchemar

Il faisait sombre, pourtant on distinguait des mouvements. Des bruits de pas, des cris… De la douleur. Crysta savait ce qu'il se passait : elle fuyait ces gens qui voulaient lui faire du mal. Certains voulaient jouer, d'autres abuser. Ses réserves magiques étaient à sec, elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. Elle n'avait que la fuite. La douleur, Crysta la sentait dans son ventre, comme une atroce brûlure. La jeune fille trébucha et sentit une nouvelle douleur à ses genoux, mais elle se releva et reprit sa course. Moins rapide, elle espérait qu'ils se décourageraient. Mais ils criaient toujours, l'appelaient avec envie et haine.

La ruelle était un cul de sac. Pendant un bref instant, elle se remémora chaque moment passé à Fairy Tail avec ses amis, son frère, Gray… On attrapa Crysta au bras, et elle sentit le mur froid dans son dos. Elle garda les yeux fermés, se débattant comme un diable tandis qu'elle sentiait le vent courir sur sa peau après un son de tissu qu'on déchire. Et là, ce fut une toute autre douleur qu'elle ressentit…

Crysta ouvrit les yeux en avalant le plus d'air possible. Trempée, la jeune fille s'était assise dans le lit froid, et réveilla son compagnon par ses tremblements terribles.

- Crys' ça va ?, demanda Gray.

N'ayant aucune réponse à part la respiration haletante de sa dulcinée, le mage de glace alluma la lumière et s'assit à son tour. Crysta avait les yeux ronds et embués.

- Hé, c'était juste un cauchemar…, dit doucement Gray.

Il prit la rose contre lui et la rassura. Il était habitué aux cauchemars de Crysta. Ils étaient aussi fréquents que les bagarres entre Natsu et sa jumelle. La mage de glace attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme, puis se rallongea avec elle.

- Gray…

- Oui ?

- Tu me laisseras bien tomber un jour, non ?

Gray regarda Crysta, dont la peur se lisait encore dans son regard. Il ne comprenait pas cette question, pourtant il y répondit tout naturellement.

- Non. Jamais. Et si toi tu me laisses tomber, sache que je ne te laisserais pas tomber facilement.

La mage de feu se blottit contre son compagnon et ferma les yeux. Elle aurait pu faire un millier de cauchemars, mais tant que Gray était là, tout irait bien.  
>Comme toujours.<p> 


	16. Trahison

_- Tu ne fais jamais attention !, criait Crysta._

_- Moi je fais jamais attention ?!, répliquait Gray. Tu t'es regardé avant !_

_- C'est toi le fautif là, pas moi !_

_- Ah bon, vraiment ! Qui a eu la bonne idée de faire croire qu'on était séparés pour que les autres nous foutent la paix avec leurs questions connes ?_

_- Mais pourquoi t'es allé chez elle aussi !_

_- J'ai mes raisons !_

_- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?!_

_- Attends tu vas pas…_

_- Non c'est bon !, coupa Crysta. J'en ai assez, j'm'en vais !_

_Elle claqua la porte de l'appartement et partit à grandes enjambées. _

_- Gray… Gray !_

La voix d'Erza rappela le mage de glace à la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, demanda la mage en armure.

- Rien…

Natsu, allongé sur la banquette du train, avait mieux à faire que d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient.

- Tu penses à Crysta ?, fit Lucy innocemment.

Seuls Natsu, Erza et elle ainsi qu'Happy savait que Gray et Crysta étaient encore ensemble. Le mage de glace ne répondit pas.

- Ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes encore disputés…, soupira Erza.

- Bah si…

Les filles encouragèrent le brun à tout leur raconter, ce qu'il fit.

- T'as eu le temps de lui parler avant qu'on parte ?, demanda Happy.

- Non.

- Tu sais comment elle est…, articula Natsu. Elle va bouder, puis s'excuser.

- Mais tu devrais le faire aussi !, fit Lucy. Je suis d'accord avec Crysta, tu n'aurais pas dû aller chez Juvia.

- Je pense aussi, fit Gray en regardant par la fenêtre. J'irais lui parler à notre retour…

A l'étage, la jumelle de Natsu se demandait qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui. Des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier, et elle regarda qui venait.

- Ah, justement je te cherchais !, fit joyeusement Salem.

- Tu me cherchais ?, répéta Crysta.

- Oui, j'aimerais te proposer une mission. Une S-Quest, t'en penses quoi ? En plus ce sera vite fait, il faut aller chercher un mage prisonnier dans une guilde clandestine.

La rose réfléchit, puis sourit.

- Ok !, dit-elle. Je vais prévenir Mirajane que je t'accompagne.

- Je l'ai déjà fais !, s'empressa Salem. Je savais que tu accepterais.

Ils descendirent et Salem expliqua la mission entièrement à Crysta sur le chemin. Elle se déroulera sur plusieurs jours, de manière à libérer le mage en un morceau…

De retour à la guilde, Gray et ses compagnons racontèrent le succès que fut leur mission. Le maitre vint les voir, la mine sombre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe le vieux ?, fit Natsu.

- J'ai besoin que vous repartiez en mission.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?, demanda Erza.

- Une concentration de magie noire a été repérée dans la ville montagneuse de Yama.

- Et il faut qu'on stoppe celui ou celle qui en est responsable ?, demanda Lucy.

- Non, c'est trop dangereux. Je veux que vous alliez retrouver vos compagnons avant que quelque chose de terrible ne leur arrive.

- Comptez sur nous !, dit Happy.

- Bien. Partez vite, et ramenez Salem et Crysta.

- Crysta ?!, s'écrièrent Natsu et Gray.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et sortirent à toute vitesse.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis leur départ, et Crysta se sentait de plus en plus mal. Une aura sombre planait autour de la ville.

- Tu es sérieux ?!, s'écria la rose en fixant le mage des vents.

- Oui, c'est là-haut que le mage est prisonnier.

Il désigna le sommet de la montagne.

- Mais il y a bien une cinquantaine de mètres à gravier !, s'étonna la mage de feu.

- Tu veux peut-être que ce pauvre mage meurt ?, fit froidement Salem. On a éclaté les sbires, maintenant on éclate le chef et on rentre avec le mage.

Crysta fut étonnée du ton de son ami, mais se résigna. Ils grimpèrent ainsi la paroi rocheuse, à la moitié, la rose glissa.

- Salem !

Le roux se retourna et se dépêcha d'aller aider Crysta. Il la poussa à l'aide de son élément, et la rejoint au sommet. Fatiguée, la fille d'Ignir restait assise au sol.

- Pourquoi t'as pas fais ça dès le début !, cria-t-elle.

- Debout, ordonna Salem en tirant Crysta par le bras.

- Tu me fais mal !

Le roux avança avec la mage de feu jusqu'à une paroi de glace. Crysta, oppressée, tomba à genoux au sol.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?, songea la rose.

Une femme apparu, et prit le menton de Crysta qui la reconnu aussitôt.

- Vous !

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir, ma fille.

Le ciel s'était assombri considérablement sur la ville et la montagne. Les inquiétudes du maitre étaient fondées. Gray et Natsu cherchèrent Crysta et Salem, les appelants. Un éclair illumina les nuages noirs au sommet de la montagne.

- Vous avez survécu !, cracha Crysta.

- N'es-tu pas heureuse ?, demanda la Mère.

- Je vais vous éclater !

La fille-dragon tenta de se lever, mais Salem la poussa contre le sol avant de s'approcher de la glace. Elle leva vers lui un regard d'incompréhension, cherchant des réponses.

- Te souviens-tu de ce mage que je voulais libérer ?, demanda la Mère avant de se tourner vers Salem.

Le roux se tenait dos à la paroi glacée qui renfermait le mage qui avait failli entrainer la mort de Crysta. Il commença à se décomposer, et Salem fut entouré d'une fumée noire charbon.

- Eh bien, tu l'as sous tes yeux, vivant !, lança Salem dont les traits se déformaient peu à peu.

- Il faut qu'on aille là-haut !, dit Lucy.

La météo était rageuse. Le vent devenait ouragan, le ciel devenait ténèbres. Et les éclairs illuminaient le ciel par moment.

- J'm'en charge !, dit Gray qui fit apparaitre un escalier de glace. Cinquante mètres d'escaliers à gravir.

- Les filles, évacuez la ville !, dit Natsu. Avec Gray on va chercher Crysta !

Le fils d'Ignir avait bien sentit que sa jumelle se trouvait au sommet de cette montagne. Elle était mal en point, il fallait agir vite.

Crysta n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Salem venait de se métamorphoser sous ses yeux, en l'homme prisonnier de la glace. Ce dernier ayant disparu au fur et à mesure que le roux se changeait.

- Mais comment ?!

- Crysta, ma chère Crysta…, dit Salem en lui prenant le menton. Tu es si naïve, tu le sais ? Je suis ce qu'on appelle un paradoxe temporel. J'ai découvert, il y a quelques années, un pouvoir immense : la magie noire.

- Elle permet à celui qui la domine, de conquérir le monde !, fit la Mère.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire, Salem !

- Oh vraiment ?, fit ce dernier. Comment pourrais-tu m'arrêter ?

Il prit Crysta à la gorge et la souleva du sol, la portant à bout de bras. Son aura se matérialisa en un condensé de noirceur et de ténèbres. Ses yeux mauves, passèrent au rouge sang et il les planta dans ceux de Crysta.

- Les morts n'empêchent pas la destruction d'un monde !, ricana Salem. Ton frère est un peu, comment dire… Insaisissable. Mais toi, il est simple de t'avoir. Ta puissance m'est indispensable pour terminer ma transformation.

- Je… Ne… Te… Servirai… Pas !, articula Crysta qui manquait d'air.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai tout prévu !, fit la Mère.

Un bloc de lacrima sortit du sol qui tremblait. Puis soudain, Salem vola et laissa tomber Crysta. Il se releva et observa la silhouette qui se tenait devant lui.

- Je t'avais prévenu, fit une voix antipathique.

- Ah, te voilà toi ?, interrogea le mage des vents.

- Freya ?, murmura Crysta avec les quelques forces qui le lui permettaient.

- Crysta !, hurla Natsu.

Salem posa ses yeux sur les deux arrivants.

- Mais qui voilà… Les deux arriérés qui ne font que des conneries.

- Laisse-les moi, fit la Mère, occupe-toi de la magie que tu dois voler.

La Mère attaqua Natsu, mais eut une belle surprise en voyant que le mage parvenait à lui tenir tête, et plus que bien. Freya, les yeux rouges de colère, attaqua Salem sans attendre. Elle lui flanqua un magistral coup de poing en pleine face, sans oublier ses flammes blanches.

- Tiens tiens, cet affrontement risque d'être prometteur !, songea Salem avec un sourire carnassier.

Le mage noir déchaina son élément autour d'un bras de Freya qui recula légèrement. Lorsque Salem lâcha son emprise, la brune avait le bras en sang, ce qui fit sourire le traître.

- Tu auras bien du mal à te battre avec une telle blessure !, ricana-t-il.

- Tu rigoles ?, rétorqua Freya. J'ai vu bien pire.

La suite se déroula très rapidement. Trop pour Salem, qui ne put parer les attaques de son adversaire.

- Dégage de là, fit Gray à l'attention de Freya.

Sans un mot, la brune se poussa. Elle comprenait très bien ce que le mage de glace voulait.

- Tu es vraiment décidé à te mettre en travers de ma route, Fullbuster…

- Ferme-la, traître !, cracha Gray.

Sans attendre, il fonça sur Salem, une épée de glace à la main. Le traitre para le coup à l'aide du vent, et repoussa son adversaire qui repartit à l'attaque. Gray joua sur la vélocité de ses constructions de glace, et c'est ainsi que ses oiseaux au bec pointu et aux serres acérées déchiquetèrent la peau des bras de Salem.

- J'en ai assez de toi !, rugit-il en faisant voler Gray.

- J'ai toujours su que tu cachais quelque chose !

Le mage de glace sortait tous les sortilèges qu'il avait. Il enchaîna petites attaques et grosses, rapides et bourrines. Natsu se débarrassa une bonne fois pour toute de la Mère, et entoura Salem de ses flammes. Il y mit tant de puissance que le vent du mage noir ne put les éteindre.

- Natsu ! Il faut se débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toute !, hurla Gray par-dessus le tonnerre et l'ouragan.

- Pourquoi tu le congèles pas !

L'idée était intelligente - ce qui était très rare venant de Natsu - puisque Salem avait été glacé une fois, pourquoi pas une seconde ? Le mage de glace se concentra, rassemblait toutes ses forces et sa puissance en un seul sortilège qu'il lança sur Salem qui hurla avant de se taire. Le dernier coup de tonnerre retentit en écho, puis disparu.

- On a gagné !, chantonna Natsu qui tapa Gray dans le dos.

- Tu t'es bien battu, Natsu !

- Merci ! T'as assuré avec Salem, il a lâché ma sœur !

Soudain, les deux mages sursautèrent.

- Crysta !, firent-ils en même temps.

Freya était déjà auprès de la rose, qui était au sol. Couchée sur le côté, son visage était tourné vers le sol et couvert par ses cheveux. Les deux mages se précipitèrent vers les deux filles, et Gray prit sa petite amie contre lui. Avec l'aide de Freya, ils tentèrent d'obtenir une réaction de Crysta. En vain.

- Pas toi !, gémit Natsu.

- Attends !, fit Gray. Fait fondre un bout de glace et fais-lui boire l'eau récupérée !

Natsu s'exécuta immédiatement, et fit couler l'eau fraîche entre les lèvres de sa jumelle dont la tête était tenue par Freya. Elle n'avala pas. Gray revérifia, pas de souffle et pas de pouls.

- Non…

Crysta se réveilla à cause du froid. Il faisait sombre, et elle avait froid.

- Eh oh ?

Elle essaya de se lever, mais quelque chose la bloquait à une dizaine de centimètres de sa tête. Elle tapa dessus, c'était dur.

- C'est quoi ce bins ? Eh ! Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Houhou, vous m'entendez ! HEY !

Mais toujours aucune réponse.

- Bon, ok.

Les flammes de Crysta traversèrent la paroi et ce qui se trouvait au-dessus. Elle se dépêcha d'atteindre la lumière qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle, se propulsant à l'aide de ses flammes. Retrouvant le sol, elle regarda autour d'elle.

- Le cimetière de Magnolia ?

La rose se tourna de l'endroit d'où elle venait. Une pierre grise était gravée, à son nom.

- Ma tombe ?!

Elle se retourna, et croisa le regard bleu de Freya.

- Tu m'expliques ce que je foutais six pieds sous terre ?, demanda Crysta.

- Et toi tu m'expliques pourquoi tu respirais plus ?

- Hein ? J'ai arrêté de respirer ?, interrogea la rose. Oh, surement une apnée durant mon sommeil…

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Pourquoi je me foutrais de ta gueule ?

- Quand on dort on n'arrête pas de respirer !, fit Freya, criant à moitié.

Crysta fut très surprise.

- C'est la première fois que je t'entends hausser le ton…, fit-elle dans un murmure étonné.

- C'est la deuxième fois que je te crois morte, tu voudrais que je réagisse comment ?

- Bah… N'importe comment mais… Pas comme si ça te touchait.

- Que ça me touche ou pas, t'as pas intérêt à mourir à nouveau. Il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi.

- Je sais, mais en fais-tu partie ?

- Peut-être.

Crysta fixa un instant Freya, puis afficha son plus beau sourire.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vais pas tarder à reprendre les missions !, déclara Crysta. Et je compte bien t'embarquer, que tu le veuilles ou non !

- Faudrait déjà que je ne sois pas partie pour ça.

- Oh t'en fais pas, j'te trouve toujours quand j'ai besoin !

La guilde était silencieuse, et personne ne mettait d'ambiance. Natsu était parti faire un tour, ne supportant plus cette atmosphère morose. Gray buvait sa bière, malgré sa migraine due à la gueule de bois. Soudain, les portes du bâtiment claquèrent.

- Eh les gars !, cria Natsu, la voix pleine d'émotion. Regardez qui revient !

Tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée, et les mâchoires se décrochèrent. Crysta se tenait dans la lumière, les mains dans le dos.

- J'ai l'impression que ma petite sieste vous a bien fait flipper !, dit-elle en riant.

- TU TE FICHES DE NOUS ?!, crièrent-ils tous en chœur.

- Abrutie !, s'exclama Gray.

La rose posa ses yeux argentés sur le mage accoudé au bar.

- Espèce d'alcoolo, pose ton verre et viens m'faire un câlin ! Ou alors partage la bière !

Gray ne se fit pas prier, et vint soulever sa petite amie du sol en la serrant contre lui.

- T'es complètement gelée du cerveau !, dit-il.

- Et toi, t'es chaud bouillant dans le pantalon mais j'te fais pas de réflexions !

Tous éclatèrent de rire tandis que Gray piquait un fard.

- Pas en public les amoureux !, s'exclama Taldir.

- Ta gueule ou j'te crame !, ragea Crysta.

Elle se calma immédiatement au contact des lèvres de son copain glacé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était contente de le retrouver, sans qu'ils s'engueulent. Le maitre prit la parole.

- Place à la fête les enfants !


	17. Les souvenirs sont des histoires (1-2)

Ignir marchait à travers les rues du petit village de campagne, où il avait établi domicile pour un temps. Bien sûr, il avait pris une forme humaine pour passer incognito. La brise légère caressait le sol et tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Il était assez distrait, et c'est ainsi qu'il percuta une jeune femme.

- Oh excusez-moi !, s'excusa-t-il poliment.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, comme si elle retrouvait ses esprits. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle cru halluciner. Lui tendait la main, le plus beau jeune homme qu'elle avait jamais vu (bizarre ta formulation). Ses yeux argentés semblaient la transpercer, et il lui souriait aimablement.

- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse !, dit-elle en prenant la main d'Ignir. J'aurais dû faire attention...

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Je crois que ceci est à vous ?

Le dragon baissa les yeux au sol, et se baissa afin de ramasser l'objet dont il parlait. C'était un livre.

- Le mystère des dragons ?, dit-il à haute voix. Vous vous intéressez à ces créatures ?, demanda-t-il en posant les yeux sur la jeune femme.

- Oui. J'aime bien l'inconnu ! En revanche, je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment me fier aux livres...

Ignir détailla son interlocutrice. Elle était d'une beauté époustouflante, ses yeux verts comme la mousse étaient aussi tendre que ceux d'une biche. Elle respirait la bonté et la bienveillance. Une brusque bourrasque de vent balaya le village, et défit le chignon de la jeune femme dont les longs cheveux cerise fouettèrent l'air. Lorsque le vent passa, elle souffla.

- Peut-être pourrais-je vous aider ?, déclara Ignir.

- Pardon ?

- Je m'intéresse de près aux dragons, moi aussi. Peut-être pourrions-nous échanger nos avis ?

Oui, Ignir s'intéressait aux dragons. En tout cas, de ce qu'en disaient les humains.

- Pourquoi pas !, fit la jeune femme avec un sourire radieux.

Ignir lui sourit à son tour, puis elle lui tendit la main.

- Je m'appelle Zara Haru ! (HARU ? SERIEUSEMENT ? TROP COOL !)

- Ignir Dragnir !, répondit le jeune homme en serrant la main de Zara.

Le dragon ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait décidé de voyager à travers le monde humain, et de retourner dans sa grotte. Pas plus d'un mois entre chaque escale hein ? Alors pourquoi il restait dans ce village ? Ç'allait faire deux ans qu'il était là ! Chaque jour, ou presque, il retrouvait Zara pour passer du temps avec elle. Au début, ils ne faisaient que parler de dragons et ce qui y touchait. Ensuite, ils s'étaient mis à parler d'autre chose, et passaient du temps ensemble pour être avec l'autre. Ignir avait la nostalgie de sa grotte fraiche, pourtant Zara lui apparut dans son esprit. S'il partait, il la laisserait tomber et ne penserait plus à elle. Le cœur du dragon se serra, et soudain la chose lui apparut comme évidente.

Il était amoureux.

Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il quitta sa clairière où il dormait.

- Mais où est-il ?, songea Zara.

Assise à la terrasse du café du coin, elle regardait l'heure et s'impatientait. Où était Ignir ? Le jeune homme arriva en courant, essoufflé.

- Ah te voilà !, lança Zara joyeusement. Où étais-tu ? Tu as couru ?

- Oui, excuse-moi !, souffla Ignir. Je cherchais quelque chose et puis j'ai vu que j'étais en retard, donc...

- Assis-toi, tu reprendras mieux ton souffle !

Les deux jeunes gens discutèrent, puis allèrent se promener dans les environs. Ignir commença à se diriger vers les côtes, et vers les chemins escarpés.

- Ignir, ces chemins ne mènent nulle part !, fit Zara qui peinait à suivre son ami.

- Si, allez courage !

Le dragon prit la main de la rose et l'aida à marcher. Ils passèrent la journée entière à marcher, si bien qu'ils étaient carrément montés dans la montagne et n'avaient plus le village en vue.

- Ignir..., souffla Zara, la nuit va bientôt tomber. On n'arrivera pas à retrouver notre chemin dans le noir !

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la rose. Se tenant sur le seuil d'une énorme cavité creuse, localisée dans la roche de la montagne, il s'avança vers Zara et lui prit les mains.

- Ferme les yeux, dit-il simplement.

- Ignir...!

- S'il te plait, coupa-t-il. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose...

La rose souffla avant d'accepter. Ignir lâcha ses mains et ne fit pas un bruit.

- Garde-les bien fermés, s'empressa-t-il de préciser en voyant les paupières de Zara frémir.

La luminosité était descendue, le ciel du crépuscule n'avait plus ces couleurs chaudes qui plaisaient tant à la jeune femme.

- C'est bon ?, demanda-t-elle après un temps.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, et fut frapper par la surprise. Ignir était en pleine métamorphose. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le dragon baissa sa tête afin de mieux voir l'humaine.

- Voilà Zara, tu sais tout. Maintenant, je n'ai plus aucun secret pour toi...

Ignir s'attendait à la voir partir en hurlant, mais elle posa sa main frêle sur les écailles rouges du dragon.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça !, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Tu n'as pas peur ?, demanda Ignir incrédule.

- Bien sûr que non. Quelque chose en moi balaie la peur.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Zara se tut, puis releva la tête avec son plus beau sourire.

- L'amour que je te porte !, dit-elle.

Ignir se réveilla en entendant du bruit. La lumière du couloir était allumée, et le bruit semblait venir de la salle de bain. Il se leva, Zara n'étant plus avec lui dans le lit. Lorsqu'il arriva à la salle de bain, la jeune femme tentait de sauver ses cheveux de la cuvette des toilettes.

- Tu vomis encore !, s'étonna le dragon en prenant les cheveux de Zara. Il faut que t'ailles voir un médecin, c'est assez fréquent.

Ignir ne pouvait pas passer sa vie sous forme humaine, alors il avait trouvé une caverne pour pouvoir vivre sa vie de dragon. Parfois, il revenait au village et passait quelques jours auprès de Zara. Cette dernière avait pour habitude de le retrouver dans la montagne, puis de le suivre jusqu'à la caverne qu'il dissimulait avec des branchages sur le chemin.

- Tu pourras attendre encore quelques jours ?, demanda Zara.

- Oui, mais... Tu pars pour Yama demain, non ?

- Justement, j'irais voir le médecin là-bas et je t'enverrais une missive pour te faire part du diagnostic.

- D'accord, dit Ignir. Et demande-lui aussi pour ta prise de poids...

Zara attendait devant chez elle. Une semaine plus tôt, elle était partie à Yama et dès son arrivée elle avait consulté un médecin. Comme promis, elle avait envoyée une missive à Ignir. Elle se résumait en deux phrases, et sa signature. L'une d'elle était "on se retrouve chez moi pour en discuter". Peu importe comment le dragon réagirait, Zara avait prit une décision et tiendrait bon. Après tout, c'est la faute d'Ignir tout ça...

- Zara !

La jeune femme se tourna dans la direction d'où on l'appelait. Ignir arrivait en courant, visiblement joyeux comme tout.

- Ignir ?

Le jeune homme souleva sa chère et tendre, la serrant contre lui.

- C'est vrai ?, demanda-t-il avec une étincelle dans ses yeux gris.

- Oui, le médecin est formel. Tu es content ?

- Seulement si tu l'es !, déclara Ignir qui peinait à cacher sa joie réelle.

Zara sourit et serra le dragon dans ses bras.

- Si tu savais comme j'avais peur de ta réaction !, dit-elle.

- Zara, c'est fantastique ce qui nous arrive. Comment aurais-je pu réagir autrement ?

Ignir plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de sa belle, qui lui rendit son baiser.

- Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, dit-il en caressant la joue de la rose. Ni toi, ni le bébé. Je vous aime trop pour ça.

En remerciement, Ignir reçut le plus passionné des baisers que Zara pouvait offrir


	18. Les souvenirs sont des histoires (2-2)

- J'veux voir papaaa !

Zara soupira. Sa fille venait une fois de plus de piétiner de colère les fleurs du jardin.

- Crysta, tu sais bien qu'il a besoin de repos.

- Mais j'veux l'voir !

- Moi aussi !

Zara se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, et souffla. Difficile d'élever des jumeaux de 3 ans.

- Natsu, Crysta ça suffit.

Les deux enfants partirent bouder dans la rue. Ils se changèrent vite les idées avec un chat qui passait.

Natsu releva subitement la tête, et tira la manche de sa jumelle.

- Regarde...

Une bande d'individus armés venaient de passer les portes du village. Personne ne les avait jamais vus. Lorsqu'ils s'en prirent à une vieille femme, Crysta et Natsu leur sautèrent dessus. De là, une bagarre générale démarra. Malheureusement, elle dégénéra très vite...

Alerté par des cris, le dragon sortit de sa caverne. Pas de doute, les cris venaient du village dans la campagne. Il pensa aussitôt à sa compagne et ses enfants. Ils étaient surement en danger ! Le dragon s'envola. Une fois en vue du village, il descendit en piqué et se posa avant de rugir.

- Papa !, crièrent Natsu et Crysta.

Zara, épouvantée, s'empressa d'attraper ses enfants et de courir avec eux. Le village était en feu, et les attaquants n'étaient autres que des chasseurs. Des chasseurs de dragon. Zara les avait reconnus à leur marque rouge et apparente, qu'elle avait vue dans un livre.

- Le voilà !, s'écria l'un d'eux.

Zara s'empressa de cacher ses enfants avant de filer vers l'attroupement qui s'était fait autour du dragon.

Ignir avait décidé de se battre. Des liens commençaient à s'attacher à lui. Mais d'où venaient-ils ? Il sentit aussi des douleurs sur son corps. Des balles de fusil lui chatouillant les écailles sans doute. L'un des tireurs fut assommé par Zara, qui d'un coup de pied surpuissant fit voler deux autres chasseurs. Immédiatement, une partie de ces hommes s'attaquèrent à elle. Elle s'immobilisa quand deux hommes vinrent en tenant ses enfants au cou.

- Laissez-les !, rugit le dragon.

Tous sursautèrent, mais les jumeaux continuaient de crier.

- Papa ! Fais quelque chose !

Ignir eut un coup au cœur. Sa famille était menacée, et s'il tentait une attaque il les tuerait.

- Montre-nous ta forme humaine, dragon. Je doute que tu aie fais ces gosses seul, et puis cette jeune femme serait morte si tu l'avais fécondé sous cette forme bestiale.

- Ne fais pas ça !, tonna Zara.

Mais Ignir obéit. Profitant du relâchement d'attention, la jeune femme s'empressa de se libérer, ainsi que ses enfants. Ignir n'en attendit pas moins pour se défendre. Puis un coup de feu retentit, et le cri de Crysta déchira l'air.

- MAMAN !

Ignir se retourna, et vit sa femme étendue sur le sol. De là, il perdit tout contrôle, reprit sa forme de dragon et démembra ces saletés d'humains. Ses enfants ne fuirent pas, restant près de leur mère. Lorsqu'il reprit forme humaine, Ignir s'empressa d'aller prendre Zara dans ses bras. Ses yeux de biche étaient encore ouverts, malgré la tache rouge au milieu de son front qui indiquait qu'ils ne devraient plus l'être.

- Zara...

La voix d'Ignir tremblait, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux de sa bien-aimée.

Ignir fixait la pierre grise, gravée au nom de Zara. Le dragon était couché, et ses yeux argent étaient ternes.

- Papa, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?, interrogea Crysta qui se cachait contre son jumeau.

Ignir regarda ses enfants, silencieux. Natsu pleurait comme jamais, et sa jumelle avait la voix tremblante.

- Y'a que maman qui était toujours là. On va faire quoi quand tu devras te reposer ?

Le dragon attira ses enfants contre ses écailles et leur souffla doucement dessus.

- Nous allons rester ensemble.

- Pour toujours ?, fit Natsu.

- Toujours...

Ignir prit ensuite sa forme humaine et prit ses enfants par la main. Ils partirent ainsi, sous les yeux bienveillants de Zara qui les observaient depuis un arbre.


	19. Duo de Feu !

Freya se tenait devant le panneau de missions S-Quest. Quelle mission allait-elle choisir ? Soudain une voix se fit entendre.

- Yo Freyaaaa !

La brune tourna la tête pour voir la dragon slayer qui venait de débarquer.

- Tu veux faire une mission ?, demanda Crysta. Ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on prend ?

Freya soupira. La rose était toujours débordante d'énergie et enthousiaste. C'en était épuisant…

- Oh regarde ! Elle a l'air facile celle-là !, s'exclama la mage de feu. En plus, on doit casser les dents de méchants brigands ! Ouais !

- Ok…

Sur ce, Crysta attrapa Freya par le bras et l'embarqua hors de la guilde, direction la ville de Shinguru.

Arrivées dans la ville, les deux mages allèrent à la mairie. Là, elles rencontrèrent leur client qui n'était autre que le maire. Il leur expliqua la mission plus en détail : il fallait capturer le groupe de brigands qui mettait la ville à sac. Immédiatement, elles se mirent à la recherche de ce groupe. Pendant qu'elles marchaient dans les rues, Freya nota que Crysta n'était pas très à l'aise malgré son sourire et sa bonne humeur apparente.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?, demanda Freya.

- Bah, rien, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, laisse tomber.

Crysta haussa les épaules, et entoura ses poings de flammes en entendant un bruit qui lui paraissait suspect. Mais ce n'était qu'un enfant qui courait après son chat…

Après une journée de recherches, les deux filles allèrent à l'auberge du coin. Le directeur accueillit la rose assez froidement.

- Je vous signale que votre auberge je l'ai réparée ensuite !, se défendit-elle.

- Oui, mais je vous préviens si vous la détruisez encore pendant une bagarre je vous tue !

Crysta soupira.

- Comme si vous en étiez capable…

L'aubergiste s'énerva après la jeune fille qui adoptait une attitude « je-m'en-foutiste ». Il lui laissa finalement une chambre double pour Freya et elle, et leur servit le repas. Elles allèrent ensuite à leur chambre, et eurent une petite discussion.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?, demanda Freya à nouveau.

- Waouh, t'engages la conversation deux fois dans la même journée ! T'es fiévreuse ?, fit Crysta en posant sa main sur le front de sa camarade.

- Je vais bien. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Le gamin dans la ruelle tout à l'heure, t'avais l'air d'avoir peur. Comment un enfant peut-il te surprendre comme ça ?

- Moi peur ?!, s'indigna la rose. Tu te fous de moi là c'pas possible !

- Pourquoi t'as utilisé ta magie ?

- On sait jamais, imagine c'était les connards qu'on d'vait démonter ?!

- On n'est pas censées les tuer.

- On doit quand même les chopper ! Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont se rendre bien gentiment et se laisser attacher ? Non ! Il va falloir se battre !

- C'est pas une raison pour leur montrer ta magie comme ça. T'es pas capable de la sortir au dernier moment pour donner un coup ?

- Je démarre au quart de tour, tu le sais bien.

- Admettons. Mais tu avais peur. Pourquoi ?

- Ecoute Freya, je n'ai pas peur. Et puis comment tu pourrais savoir si j'ai peur ou non ? T'es pas dans ma tête, et t'es pas ma mère !

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Et pourquoi tu parles de ta mère ? Elle peut lire dans tes pensées ?

- Arrête de te prendre pour « madame-je-sais-tout » ! Et puis les morts ne lisent pas les pensées, ils peuvent pas puisqu'ils sont justement morts !

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

- Parce que t'es chiante ! Tu réponds jamais quand on te parle ou qu'on te pose des questions, et maintenant tu inverse les rôles ?! Arrête ton délire sérieux et fous-moi la paix ! C'est bon là, t'as compris ?!

- On voit que t'es pas capable de contenir tes émotions, dit Freya après un silence.

- C'est QUE MAINTENANT QUE TU T'EN RENDS COMPTE ?!

- Non, je le savais mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point.

- TU ME SOULE !

- Puisque tu ne veux pas parler, bonne nuit.

- TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?! BONNE NUIT !

Crysta sortit se calmer dans le couloir, puis alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, après s'être excusée auprès de Freya, Crysta repartit à la recherche du groupe avec sa camarade. La ville était étrangement déserte aujourd'hui, alors que la veille on trouvait des étalages de commerçants partout.

- Ce devait être un jour de marché, songea Crysta.

Elles se rendirent sur la place, aussi déserte que le reste de la ville.

- On pourrait entendre une mouche péter…, lâcha la rose.

Freya soupira, et les deux mages commencèrent à chercher les habitants. Elles toquaient aux portes, mais personne ne répondait, et aucune énergie ne se dégageait des maisons.

- C'est comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu personne ici, dit Freya.

- Oui, c'est assez glauque !, répondit Crysta.

On entendit ricaner, et les deux mages regardèrent autour d'elles. A part l'espace vide de la place, il n'y avait rien. Jusqu'à ce que des hommes se montrent.

- Regardez qui voilà !, fit l'un d'eux.

Crysta eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle recula légèrement d'un pas, fixant l'homme en tête. Des flashs passèrent à toute vitesse dans son esprit qui tournait à plein régime. Un mal de tête la prit, la forçant à se plier en deux en se tenant le crâne. Les brigands en profitèrent pour attaquer Freya, qui les frappa et les fit voler.

- Crysta bouge-toi !

Mais la rose ne réagit pas. Ces ombres dans son esprit, ses cauchemars, tout lui revenait. C'était horrible à voir, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle se retrouva à éprouver les mêmes sensations que cette nuit. On aurait dit que son propre esprit s'amusait à la torturer. Freya cogna Crysta, qui réagit aussitôt.

- Pourquoi tu m'as frappée ?!, s'exclama la rose.

- Je te laisse deviner !

- Non t'avais pas de raison de me taper !

- C'est pas toi qui avait dit qu'on devait se battre ? Tu glandes quoi là !

- Tu sais pas ce qui se passe là ! Je… Je peux pas !

- Bon bah je me débrouille seule, retourne chialer dans ton coin.

Freya évita le coup de poing que voulait lui asséner Crysta.

- Répète un peu !, ragea la fille d'Ignir.

Un brigand leur sauta dessus, mais Crysta l'étala d'un bon coup de pied.

- Attends ton tour toi !, cria-t-elle.

Un autre s'attaqua à Freya qui l'envoya balader contre un mur. _Il voulut se relever, mais se ratatina lamentablement par terre, INCONSCIENT ! (référence, que nous utiliserons plusieurs fois dans ce chapitre [parce que c'est trop BIEN !] : CDZ abridged sonnerie de portable)_

Crysta tentait vainement de frapper Freya, pendant que les brigands les attaquaient. Evidemment, elles les rétamaient très vite. Comment osaient-ils se permettre d'incruster leur combat perso ? _L'un d'entre eux commença à agiter gracieusement ses bras en récitant une incantation imaginaire, ce qui comme d'habitude ne servait absolument à rien. Mais c'est l'intention qui compte !_

Tellement énervée, Crysta se fit la moitié des brigands, et Freya se fit l'autre mais beaucoup plus calmement. Ne restait que leur chef qui s'occupa de Crysta, de nouveau paralysée par la peur, ne parvenait pas à se défendre. C'était bien la première fois que Freya voyait sa camarade dans un tel état. Elle se dépêcha d'agir, l'envoyant voler avec un magnifique coup de pied dans les côtes.

- Deux donzelles, ce sera plus amusant que la dernière fois, hein Rosie ?, fit le chef brigand.

Crysta le fixait, la haine reprenant peu à peu le dessus sur sa peur.

- Désolée, mais toi et moi on va pas s'entendre, fit Freya.

Elle fonça sur l'homme qui se mit à rire.

- Tu crois pouvoir me battre sans magie ?, dit-il.

C'est à ce moment-là que les flammes blanches apparurent autour du poing de Freya, qui ne se gêna pas pour le nicher dans le nez de son ennemi. Il la repoussa ensuite, des volutes de fumée mauve autour de lui. Freya se dirigea de nouveau vers lui quand Crysta l'attrapa au bras et la tira en arrière, lui coupant son élan.

- Il est dangereux !, dit la rose.

- Et alors ?

- Si tu pénètres dans sa fumée toxique, elle te drainera toute ta magie en quelques instants ! Et là tu ne pourras plus te battre.

- J'ai dit, et alors ?

- Bah va crever écoute. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Mais bon, sache qu'il est à moi.

- Pardon ?

- T'as bien compris.

- Va falloir l'avoir avant moi alors.

Crysta s'enflamma, et se mit à attaquer l'homme, évitant comme elle pouvait la fumée toxique. Les deux mages de feu firent une belle chirurgie au chef brigand (qui n'était pas très beau…) et l'attachèrent avec les autres brigands. Elles les tirèrent ensuite jusqu'au bâtiment judiciaire, là où on les attendait. Quand enfin, les habitants se montrèrent, ils firent la fête mais bien évidemment Freya n'y participa pas. Plus étrange, Crysta non plus. Elle avait prétexté être fatiguée pour se retirer dans la chambre de l'auberge, le retour à Fairy Tail n'étant prévu que pour le lendemain. Lorsque Freya la rejoignit, une nouvelle discussion eut lieu.

- Et maintenant tu vas toujours me dire qu'il n'y a rien ?, fit la brune.

- A quoi ça t'avancerais de le savoir… ?

La voix faible de la jumelle de Natsu laissait transparaitre son épuisement et sa douleur intérieure.

-… A te sentir mieux ?

- Pas vraiment… J'ai déjà essayé, j'en ai déjà parlé mais ça ne m'a pas vraiment aidé…

- A qui ?

- A ton avis ? Il n'y a que deux personnes en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle…

- Ils peuvent comprendre ?

- J'en sais rien… En tout cas, ils ont tous les deux gardé le silence avant de se mettre à bouillonner intérieurement.

- Comment tu peux le savoir, qu'ils rageaient ?

- Je le voyais dans leurs yeux…

- Et c'est parce qu'ils enragent qu'ils comprennent ?

- Tant que tu ne le vis pas, tu ne peux pas comprendre…

- Oui, mais si je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, je ne peux pas comprendre. Même si je l'ai vécu !

- T'as déjà été violée alors ?, dit la rose en se retournant.

-… Non.

- Moi si.

- Par les brigands qu'on a battus ?

- Leur chef s'est plus amusé qu'eux.

- C'est pour ça que tu étais pétrifiée face à lui.

- Eh oui… Bon, maintenant tu sais ce que tu voulais savoir ?

- Oui, mais tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt. D'habitude, c'est moi qui ne dis rien.

- Les gens ont souvent plusieurs facettes.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire…

Après un silence, Crysta demanda :

- Comment tu as su que je n'allais pas bien ?

- Je le savais, c'est tout.

- Oui, mais comment ?

- Cherche pas à comprendre. J'ai moi-même du mal à savoir pourquoi…

- Si t'en parlais, des fois on pourrait t'aider ?

- Non.

- Je t'ai dit ce qui m'est arrivé, tu pourrais au moins me dire comment tu savais !

- … C'est une aptitude que j'ai depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Super comme précision !

- Désolée mais j'ai que ça.

- Tu veux pas me raconter un autre truc alors ?

- Non.

- Mouais…ok.

Sur ces paroles, les filles se couchèrent. Crysta murmura :

- Merci…

Freya ne répondit pas, mais elle laissa échapper un sourire, que Crysta ne vit pas.

Enfin de retour à Fairy Tail, les filles croisèrent Gray avec Taldir, Nagash et Wolf. En voyant sa petite amie, Gray alla directement vers elle, tandis que Crysta faisait de même pour lui sauter au cou comme à son habitude. Là, ses problèmes disparaissaient tous. Freya avait pu le constater à de nombreuses reprises, mais suite aux confessions de sa camarade, elle comprenait davantage le soulagement de Crysta lorsqu'elle était avec le glaçon nudiste.

- Alors cette mission ?, demanda Taldir à Freya.

- Pas mal.

- Ahouuuuu elle a réponduuuu !, fit Wolf avant de se prendre un coup de Crysta.

- Fous-lui la paix, Wolf.

- Oui Crysta…, couina le loup-garou.

- T'es de mauvaise humeur ?, fit innocemment Gray.

- Chuteuh !, râla Crysta. Les câlins sont meilleurs quand tu la fermes !, fit-elle avec un sourire.

- T'es chiante.

- Moi aussi je t'aime !

Freya s'éclipsa, laissant les cinq mages ensemble. Gray et Crysta s'isolèrent eux aussi, posés chez le disciple de Oul. Allongé aux côtés de sa dulcinée, le glaçon nudiste murmura :

- T'as l'air un peu ailleurs…

- La mission était à Shinguru. Et on devait l'arrêter avec son groupe.

Gray s'assit immédiatement, et fixa Crysta. Elle, fixait le plafond.

- Et t'as fait quoi ?, demanda le mage de glace.

- J'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi. Même si j'ai eu du mal au départ…

- Crys…

- Freya a senti mon malaise. Et je me suis confiée à elle.

- Vraiment ?

- Eh oui. Mine de rien, elle est compréhensive et d'une grande aide. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense…

Crysta posa ses yeux gris sur Gray.

- Recouche-toi au lieu de me mater avec des yeux de merlan !, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Comment tu peux rigoler avec ce que tu me dis ?, demanda Gray en s'exécutant.

La jumelle de Natsu se colla à son compagnon, la tête sur son torse nu (comme d'habitude). Il passa son bras dans le dos de sa copine pour la tenir encore plus proche de lui.

- Parce que dans tes bras j'oublie le reste du monde…

Gray regarda Crysta qui venait de fermer les yeux. Il la sentait détendue, puis il soupira.

- J'ai un grand pouvoir soporifique on dirait, songea-t-il.

Eh oui, Crysta s'était endormie. Une fois de plus !


End file.
